


Simmer

by LazyDaizy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost no plot, Bad Boy Jughead, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, NOT A DEEP PLOT, Relax - Freeform, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, betty has a big mouth, dont @ me cause of little plot, funny romance novels made me write this, have a laugh, i could go on but i want to write, it gets her in trouble lol, it's ok, jughead loves her sass and her ass, just laugh peeps, meant to just make you laugh, minimal angst, motorcycle smut, serpent Jughead, soft Jughead, sweet/sassy Betty, trashy comedy, virgin Betty, zero to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: They say it was fate that crossed the paths of the brooding biker gang banger and the naïve sassy ray of sunshine, but whatever the force was that brought them together, everyone said Riverdale changed the day that Jughead Jones met Betty Cooper.  Some say she turned the bad boy into a puddle of kittens and others say he turned the sweet good girl into a fierce sexy tigress, while each of them would argue that the other was already those things.  Whatever the case may be, those that were able to observe it all go down said it was an amusing tale to watch unfold.  Because from day one, it was a tale of lust, loyalty, confusion and hilarity, with love just beneath the surface waiting on a slow simmer….





	1. Serpent Cuff

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic and as always, i'm super nervous, so I really hope you enjoy!!

It was a beautiful day. The kind of day where you just wanted to stand still and soak in the warmth and fresh air. Betty Cooper couldn’t contain the smile on her face as she hurried down the street. She was new to Riverdale; well in truth, she had been here a month already and was falling in love with the town. At 22, most of her friends had thought it strange that she had made the move with her parents to the small town and away from New York but she had wanted a change and she had wanted some peace from the noise and bustle of the city.

She had found a job, and while it was only a small quaint coffee shop, she was hoping to find something that suited her interest in journalism. The newspaper was currently fully staffed but with her references, they promised to give her a call if something opened up. She hurried along the street to get to the coffee shop, which according to her co-workers was just on the edge of north Riverdale and what they called the south side. The closest bus stop to the happened to be on the south side, two blocks from the shop and they always told her to be aware and to hurry and so she did. She had been working for a week already and had yet to see anything bad and figured they were just exaggerating.

She reached work and found her co-workers already getting things ready for the place to open. Kevin, who knew pretty much everyone and everything about Riverdale was always an endless stream of information and Cheryl, who according to Kevin had to work for a living now since her family lost their fortune. That fortune apparently being supplied by a drug business covered up by a fake maple syrup business, or something of the sort. She had been busy trying to learn to make some fancy frothy drink while he was going on about it and she had zoned him out. While the red head was snippy and always had an insult to throw, Betty recognized the lonely girl hiding underneath a bitchy façade and went out of her way to be friendly and kind.

“Hey ponytail,” Cheryl said as she leaned against the coffee counter and popped a bubble she had made with her gum.

“Hi Cheryl,” Betty said with a smile as she went to put her bag in her locker. “How are you today?”

“Oh just peachy,” the redhead said with an eyeroll. Betty hid her smile as she tied on her apron. She had realized quickly that Cheryl hated cheerfulness and Betty decided to drown her in it. Cheryl had to crack at some point, she figured.

The first hour of work went relatively slow and Betty leaned against the counter and stared out the window. She was beginning to wonder how the owner managed to keep all three of them employed. The only time the coffee shop was busy was around lunch and around dinner. That’s if one could call about 20-50 customers busy. 

“Why are there three people working here when literally nobody comes here?” Betty asked Kevin who was sitting in one of the chairs with his feet up on a table.

“For safety reasons,” he said as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands.

“Well, can the owner afford to pay us? This place makes no money,” she said with a frown.

“Well, me and Red over there have been waiting for the day this place shuts down for almost a year now. We have the same concerns and I’m sure that day will come sooner rather than later,” he said with a shrug.

“Well, that’s sad. We should do something about it. Tell everyone we know to come here for their coffee or something,” Betty suggested. Kevin shrugged again and laid out a solitaire game on the table. Betty had to laugh. They were getting paid to sit around and play cards. Well, she supposed that wasn’t a bad way to spend a day of work.

 

It was the end of the day that Betty ran into the danger that Kevin and Cheryl warned her about. She was almost at the bus stop when two men pushed away from the building they were leaning against as she walked by and stepped in her way. Betty came to a stop and smiled at them.

“Excuse me,” she said brightly, trying to step around them. The men smirked at her and blocked her way. 

“That’s a pretty bag you have there lady. I bet it’s full of all sorts of fun things,” one of them said and she almost fell over by the horrible stench of his breath.

“Well, I have mints,” she said sweetly. “You really could use one.” The man’s eyes narrowed and she realized she probably shouldn’t insult people who seemed intent on making trouble. She took a step back and they followed and she clutched her bag to her and tried not to panic. “Please let me by,” she said firmly. 

“Give us the bag lady,” the other imbecile said, as if she was just going to listen to him.

“I certainly will not!” she snapped, taking another step back. One of the men reached for her bag, grabbing the strap and she pulled away. “Let go,” she yelled, hoping someone close by could hear. 

“Shut up lady and just let go of the damn bag,” the man said angrily, yanking on it again. Betty pulled as well and kicked at the man and almost broke her foot when it connected with his shin. She lost her balance and ended up falling back against the building and as the man still had a hold of her bag, he ended up falling against her and she gagged at his stench, pushing against him.

“Get off me,” she yelled, her fear suddenly slamming into her. The man sneered at her and he leaned in and Betty closed her eyes and was about to start screaming as loud as she could muster when the man’s weight against her was suddenly gone. She saw a blur of leather and the would be thief went flying down the sidewalk. The other man scrambled back, the look of fear on his face clear as the savior in leather strode toward him. He was about to turn and run when the man’s arm flew out and his hand grabbed him by the collar, literally lifting him off the ground to where he stood on his tip toes.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” leather jacket snarled. Betty leaned against the wall and tried to calm her breathing as her adrenaline kicked in and she was gasping for breath. 

“I….nothing, we were just funning around, that’s all.”

“Didn’t look like funning around to me,” came the calm and deadly reply. He shoved the thief against the wall and got right in his face. “I ever see you around here again, I’ll break your god damned legs, you understand me?” 

“Yes, yes….i understand,” came the terrified reply. Betty’s saviour dropped the man and he scrambled off down the street, followed slowly by the man who had been thrown to the sidewalk. Betty smiled as she watched him limp away.

“What the hell are you doing?” The angry tone startled Betty and she turned to the man glaring at her. 

“I beg your pardon?” she asked in surprise.

“What kind of idiot walks around here at this time of night?” the man asked. Betty gaped at him, wondering if his brain was addled. He stepped closer to her, the scowl on his face mean enough to send even the rats scurrying away. She barely registered on it though as she was mesmerized by the stunning blue green of his eyes. “Do you not have a lick of sense woman?” he snapped. His insult shook her out of her stupor and she glared at him.

“I was being mugged for heaven’s sake. Why in God’s name are you angry with me? I didn’t do anything,” she snapped back. The man raised an eyebrow, looking astonished that she was talking to him that way. 

“It’s not safe here this time of the day,” he explained, crossing his arms over his chest. “You should walk with somebody, especially when you….” He trailed off and she cocked her head.

“Especially when I…..what exactly?” she asked.

“Look the way you do,” he all but growled. Betty looked at him in surprise and then gazed down at herself. She was dressed in jeans and a blouse and she had no idea what was wrong with how she looked.

“What’s wrong with how I look?” she asked. The man gave an exasperated sigh and muttered something about being clueless under his breath and she narrowed her eyes. “You know, for someone who took it upon himself to save a lady in distress, you’re very rude,” she said flatly. The man scowled again and took a step toward her and it was clear he was trying to be intimidating and seemed surprised when she stood her ground and scowled back. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth and he stared down at her. 

“You’re new to these parts?” he asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, but yes, I am,” Betty said quickly. She thought he was standing entirely too close to her but she wasn’t about to budge. The man was rude, even if he was sinfully good looking. She felt her heart racing and she didn’t think it was from the mugging anymore. His eyes were the most beautiful color and they seemed to stare right into her soul. 

“Look, it’s just not safe this time of night is all, you should be more careful next time,” he said, taking a step back. Betty took in his appearance, from the combat boots, the dark jeans, a pair of suspenders that hung down his hips, a t-shirt with an S on it, the flannel tied around his waist, the leather jacket, an odd gray crown wool hat on his head. When her gaze landed back on his face, she flushed at the laughter she saw in his eyes. God, she had just dragged her eyes over him like he was candy and he was grinning at her. Jesus have mercy, his smile was devastatingly beautiful. She suddenly found it hard to breathe. She wet her lips nervously and his gaze dropped at the action and stayed on her mouth for longer than was necessary.

“Well, I have to walk to the bus stop after work,” she said, suddenly feeling faint and nervous. 

“Where do you work?” he asked. 

“Well, I’m not going to tell you that, I don’t know you,” she exclaimed. God, he was an imbecile. He stepped closer and she felt the heat come off him.

“You’re not going to tell me where you work?” he asked, his voice sounding irritated and impatient.

“Why should I?” she asked. “Are you going to break my legs if I don’t tell you?” His eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened. She swallowed and took a step back. He followed.

“The coffee shop on third,” she said quickly. He nodded, indicating he knew the place. He studied her for a minute and then to her surprise, he undid a leather and silver bracelet from his wrist and before she knew what was happening, had it fastened to hers. She stared at it, the leather feeling warm against her skin and she found it strangely intimate, as it had been laying against his skin just a moment ago. “What are you doing?” she asked in confusion.

“If anybody bothers you again, ever, just show them this bracelet and tell them you are under the protection of Jughead Jones,” he said firmly. “Understand?” She nodded quickly, too flabbergasted to say anything. His eyes roamed over her face, stopping once again on her mouth and she gripped her bag tighter, feeling her pulse speed up again. He nodded then and backed away from her and with one last lingering look, headed across the street to a motorcycle parked beside the curb. She stood there frozen as he straddled the bike, started it up and watched as he took off down the street.

Betty looked down at her wrist again and stared at the bracelet. She shifted her bag and twisted the black leather with her fingers, taking in the silver snake that rested against it. She studied it and realized she had no idea how he fastened it to her wrist. It didn’t seem to have a place to open it. She had heard a click when he’d put it on her but however it opened and closed was a mystery.

Jughead Jones. What an odd name, she thought as she continued on to the bus stop. She held her wrist to her chest, her fingers curled around the bracelet and sighed. She was stuck with it for now. She didn’t know how to get the thing off and she didn’t want to cut it off because it really was quite beautiful. She would just have to find him and return it to him. 

Betty took the bus home, which for her was a tiny 1 bedroom apartment that she could barely afford with the job she had, but with her savings that she had managed to collect working and living with her parents in New York, she could manage. It was better than living with her parents, and although she had followed them to Riverdale, she no longer wanted to live at home and they had been supportive of finding her an apartment.

She was on the third floor and the elevator was broken and she had to admit, her legs were getting into shape with all the climbing and when she reached her door she was always extra appreciative. She let herself in and dropped her bag on the kitchen counter that ended right next to the door. There was a tiny island and then the living room. There was no room for a table. A door on one side of the room was the bathroom and the door on the opposite wall was the bathroom and that was it. It was tiny but it was hers. 

Betty flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV and once again looked down at her wrist. She fingered the bracelet and the sliver snake twinkled up at her in the dim light. She studied it closer and she was completely baffled. She had no idea how to take it off. Her fingers trailed along it and she thought again about how it had been on his wrist, laying against his skin and now it was on hers. She didn’t know why she felt it so intimate. The man was rude and had tried to intimidate her but at the same time, was making sure she was okay. She didn’t know what to make of it.

Betty lay back on the couch and surfed the channels and finally let the TV sit on an old episode of Friends but found herself unable to concentrate. A pair of blue green eyes kept invading her thoughts. The man was definitely good looking, she would even say beautiful, if such a word could be used on a man. She wrapped her fingers around her wrist, almost protecting the bracelet that lay against her skin. She would find him somehow, and give it back to him and in the meantime, she would make sure to keep it safe.

 

When Betty walked into work the next morning, Kevin was laying on top of the serving counter. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Cheryl who was sitting at a table, filing her nails.

“Kevin, is that sanitary?” Betty asked with a sigh as she put her bag away and grabbed her apron. 

“Why does it matter?” he asked. “Nobody comes in here.”

“That’s starting to concern me,” Betty said as she walked over and leaned against the counter beside him. “I mean, I’m new to this town and this is the only job I could find. I can’t lose this job,” she muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

“What the fuck?” Kevin exclaimed, lifting up and swinging his legs off the counter and hopping down. Cheryl stopped with the filing and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Betty jumped back startled.

“What’s wrong with you?” she snapped in annoyance. Kevin grabbed her arm and lifted it and stared at the bracelet she was wearing.

“Where the hell did you get that?” he asked, incredulous. Cheryl stood and hurried over, looking at her wrist.

“You have a serpent bracelet?” she gasped, seeming as shocked as Kevin. Betty pulled her arm away and wrapped her hand around the piece.

“What’s a serpent bracelet?” she asked, confused. “Is that what this is called? Because of the snake on it?”

“How the hell do you not know what a serpent bracelet is when you’re wearing one?” Cheryl asked with a laugh. “Where did you get it?”

“Someone put it on my wrist,” Betty said slowly.

“Someone? Like a Serpent maybe?” Kevin asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Betty said exasperated. “Can you please make sense.”

“Okay, first tell me how you got it?”

“I was walking to the bus last night and two idiots tried to rob me and this guy came and sent one flying down the street and the other he made some mean threats too and then I have to add, he was extremely rude and insulting to me and when I told him I have to walk to the bus every night, he put this silly thing on me and told me I was to tell anyone who bothered me that I was under his protection,” Betty explained.

“So he didn’t ask if he could put it on you? He just, put it on you?” Kevin asked. Betty nodded, biting her lip. They were starting to make her nervous.

“Did he tell you his name?” Cheryl asked.

“Jughead Jones.” Kevin and Cheryl just stared at her for a few moments and she was starting to wonder if she was growing horns.

“Holy shit!” Kevin breathed. “Fucking Jughead Jones put his cuff on you?”

“Yes….wait, his what?” Betty said slowly. Cheryl grabbed her arm and dragged her to a table and sat her down. Her and Kevin took the chairs opposite her and Kevin took her hands. Betty frowned and pulled them away. “Stop being weird,” she snapped.

“Okay, Betty, do you know who the Serpents are?” Cheryl asked.

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, the Southside Serpents are a gang, into motorcycles and the like and they basically run and take care of the south side. They own the south side streets and nobody fucks with them. Jughead Jones? He runs them. King Serpent if you will. He also owns the Whyte Wyrm, a bar where they all hang out.”

“Oh…” Betty said quietly as she looked at the bracelet.

“That leather on your wrist? Every Serpent has one. They call them cuffs and when a serpent finds someone they pair up with; be it boyfriend, girlfriend or just a steady lay and they want everyone to know it, they cuff them with their bracelet. Their way of basically laying claim and letting everyone know, this one is mine. Usually the cuffs are interchanged within their own gang and they rarely venture beyond the southside, but it can happen, but let me add, it rarely happens. The fact that Jughead Jones put his on you, without even knowing you, and I seriously need to add, he’s never cuffed anyone before, he’s basically decided he wants you and he’s claimed you.”

“Well what the hell,” Betty said with a frown. “That doesn’t make any sense. He can’t _claim_ me,” she sputtered.

“Well, it looks like he did and trust me when I say this, it will absolutely work in protecting you because nobody will fuck with someone who belongs to Jughead Jones.”

“I don’t belong to him for God’s sake,” Betty snapped as she twisted the bracelet around. “How do you get the damn thing off?”

“You don’t,” Kevin said with a smirk. “Only a serpent knows how to get the thing open. I know; I used to wear one.” Betty stopped fiddling with it and stared at him.

“You wore a serpent bracelet?” she asked in surprise.

“Yes, for a bit. His name was Joaquin. Some bad shit went down and he had to leave town and took his cuff with him. I never figured out how to take it off either.”

“Well, maybe I could cut it off,” Betty suggested, picking at it.

“God, don’t do that. That would be considered a huge insult and the last thing you want to do is insult a Serpent. Especially not the leader.”

“Well, why the hell not? He was pretty insulting to me,” she grumbled.

“What did he say?”

“He called me an idiot, said I had no sense and was clueless,” Betty said angrily. 

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Cheryl said as she chewed a nail.

“Seriously?” Betty snapped.

“Well, we told you to be careful on the south side. If you’re getting yourself mugged, you’re not being careful,” the redhead explained with a shrug.

“That’s just….i mean, seriously? I was walking down the street!” 

“Look, the point here is, you are wearing the cuff belonging to Jughead Jones and whether you like it or not, to everyone who sees it, that will indicate you belong to him. It’s just how it is,” Kevin explained. “And Betty? I suggest you find a way to get him to take it off. You don’t want to be associated with Jones.” 

“Why not?” she asked out of curiosity.

“Because there is a reason everyone is terrified of him.”

“Well, what’s the reason?” 

“He’s dangerous and mean and nobody messes with him, that’s why,” Cheryl said casually. “What kind of threat did you say he made to the guy trying to rob you?”

“He said he was going to break his legs,” Betty sighed. Then her eyes widened. “Has he ever done that?”

“No idea, but with his reputation, probably.”

“So you know he has a reputation, but you can’t tell me exactly why he got it,” Betty asked in confusion.

“Pretty much and that’s exactly how the serpents like it. Like they want you to know to be afraid, but won’t tell you why,” Kevin said. “My ex never told me stories but sometimes when we’d meet up, he’d have busted knuckles and bruises. I don’t know what the hell the Serpents do when they get all roughed up like that, but it can’t be good.”

“So, when you say they run the south side, how exactly?” Betty asked.

“Protection,” Kevin said as he leaned back in his chair. “They trade their protection for favors or money.”

“But isn’t that illegal?” Betty asked. Kevin and Cheryl laughed and got up, leaving her sitting there.

“Well, they aren’t known to be law abiding upstanding citizens,” Kevin said as he started the coffee machine. “Back in the day they used to run drugs, but Jones put a stop to it when he came into the leadership position. His main thing is protecting his home and his family, which is basically all of south side. There he’s like Robin Hood, people would protect him with their life. The north side on the other hand, they fear him because he stopped them dead in their tracks when they tried to take over his end of town. And word has it, he has a hacker in his gang who has uncovered a lot of dirt on the head idiots on the north side and he uses it when he needs to.”

“Extortion?” Betty asked, starting to realize she probably should stop thinking about the man with the blue green eyes.

“Jughead Jones would call it, protecting his interests,” Cheryl said with a smirk.

“Have you ever worn a serpent cuff?” Betty asked her.

“No, I have no desire to be shackled to someone like a prize. I’m nobody’s property,” she said.

“Well, neither am I!” Betty insisted as she tugged on the bracelet.

“I liked wearing it,” Kevin said with a grin. “I think it’s hot. I liked the possessiveness of it.”

“Well, that’s all well and good,” Betty said with a sigh. “But if a man is going to possess me and act like he owns me, he could at least get my permission first,” she said with a harsh laugh.

“You know,” Cheryl said with a wicked grin. “I don’t buy your innocent act. I think you’re secretly thrilled.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, honey, come on. Jughead Jones is hot. Serpent or not, he’s what’s known as a panty dropper. It doesn’t take much,” she said with a laugh. “The man looks like sin and I think something inside you is thrilled that he’s singled you out when he really could literally cuff anyone and they’d eagerly allow it.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Betty sputtered.

“Holy shit, speak of the devil,” Kevin gasped, his gaze out the front window. Betty looked out front, and there was none other than the Serpent King himself, pulling up on his bike and parking right in front. She got up and quickly headed behind the counter and for a quick ridiculous moment wondered if she looked alright. 

“Well, now I’m going to tell him to take it off,” she said firmly.

“Good luck,” Cheryl smirked.

When Jughead Jones walked into the coffee shop, the air shifted. He seemed larger than life and it was almost like he filled the entire place. His eyes locked with hers and Betty suddenly forgot to breathe. He really did look like sin. Cheryl and Kevin stood quietly, stepping back as he slowly sauntered over to the counter where she stood. The thud of his boots on the floor, the subtle sounds of the leather jacket as he moved. He stopped in front of the counter and smiled at her, resting his hands on top and leaning in a little.

“I need some coffee,” he said as his eyes raked over her in such an arrogant and blatant way, she felt her stomach clench. Betty scowled at him and lifted her wrist.

“Take this off,” she ordered. She heard Kevin gasp and Cheryl let out some sort of strange squeak and Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” he asked with a smirk.

“Because I don’t belong to you, that’s why!” she snapped. Jughead turned his head and fixed his gaze on Kevin who swallowed and looked away. He turned back to her and his hands curled into fists on the counter.

“It’s for your protection, that’s all,” Jughead insisted. “The south side is dangerous.”

“Then tell everyone to leave me alone. Apparently everyone does whatever you say,” Betty said with an eye roll. Anyone else daring to talk like that to him would have probably paid the consequences but Jughead couldn’t help but grin at her sassy tone. He grabbed her wrist and lifted so the bracelet was right in front of her face.

“ _This_ is telling everyone to leave you alone,” he insisted.

“Well according to Kevin and Cheryl, it also means you own me, or something stupid like that,” Betty said, her tone sharp and annoyed. Jughead lowered her arm to the counter and she was breathlessly aware that he wasn’t letting go of her wrist. His fingers curled gently around it, his thumb stroking over the back of her hand. She tried to pull away and his hold tightened. Kevin and Cheryl started to sputter and offer an explanation and Betty rolled her eyes. “Would you two relax, he’s not going to break your legs, for god’s sake.” Both of them gaped at her and then stared at Jughead who let out an irritated sigh.

“It’s for protection,” Jughead insisted and then proceeded to ask for a coffee again. She ignored him and Kevin hurried to get him his order.

“Well, if you won’t take it off, I’ll cut it off,” Betty threatened. Jughead stared at her, as if trying to see if she was serious. The tip of his tongue appeared in the corner of his mouth as he contemplated. She stupidly wondered what his kiss would feel like. Jughead leaned across the counter until he was close enough for her to feel his breath caress her face. He smelled like mint and tobacco and she suddenly wanted to not only know how it felt, but how his kiss would taste.

“I strongly suggest you don’t cut it off,” he said, his voice a sensual growl.

“Why?” she challenged, her voice sounding like she was going hoarse. His thumb pressed into her wrist and Betty had no idea why but it felt sensual and made her feel dizzy.

“Because it’s important to me and you don’t seem like the kind of person who would destroy something that was important to someone,” he said as his gaze moved from her eyes to her mouth. A few inches. That’s how far she’d have to lean in to press her mouth to his. Betty had no idea what the hell was happening to her, but she felt mesmerized by him.

“I want you to take it off,” she said in a whisper.

“No,” he said, his voice soft and gruff. She glared at him and he grinned in return. She realized he was enjoying himself and she had to bite back a smile when she realized the rumoured scary serpent seemed to enjoy having some fun. His gazed dropped to her mouth again as she bit her lip and his eyes darkened a little and Betty’s pulse went into overdrive.

“Your coffee, Jones,” Kevin suddenly said, placing the hot cup down between them. Betty jumped at the interruption and had to take a calming breath. Jughead straightened and let go of her wrist that he was still holding, his fingers trailing down her own, and took the coffee. He threw down a few dollars and winked at her before turning and walking out.

“Holy fuck!” Cheryl breathed in shock. “What just happened?”

“I…I don’t know,” Betty said, her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would come out of her chest.

“So much for returning the cuff,” Kevin said with a laugh. “Sorry Betty dear, but Jughead Jones has claimed you and there doesn’t seem to be anything you appear to be wanting to do about it.”

“I’ll just have to find him and be more convincing,” she said slowly, watching him ride off on his bike, somehow holding the coffee while he did it.

“Well,” Cheryl almost drawled. “Won’t that be fun for you,” she smirked. Betty smiled to herself as she went in search of something to do. Yes, she decided, it probably would be fun for her. 

“Maybe you should tell him to order people to come buy coffee here before we all lose our jobs,” Kevin suggested, flopping down again at a table.

“Maybe I’ll do that,” she said slowly. “If he has that much influence, then he should use it for something good.” Both Kevin and Cheryl looked at her like she’d lost her mind.

“Can I be there when you tell him that?” Cheryl asked as she started to laugh.

“Jughead was right,” Kevin sighed. “You really are an idiot.”

“Why is everyone so damn rude?” Betty snapped angrily. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Well, I was kidding with my suggestion,” Kevin explained. “And you think it’s a good idea to tell the leader of the Serpents to use his influence for good? Yeah, good luck with that,” he laughed. Betty folded her arms across her chest and smirked. They underestimated her.

 

That evening, after work, Betty hadn’t even gotten half a block from the coffee shop when she was harassed once again by a man leaving a store who decided to keep pestering her for a date as she walked. She gritted her teeth and as a last ditch effort to get rid of him when he started attempting to grab her arm, she held up the bracelet and told him it was from Jughead Jones. Not only did it work, as the man took a quick remorseful step back, but he begged her not to say anything and literally sprinted away from her. She was starting to wonder just why this serpent was so feared by everyone. It was almost amusing. She looked at the bracelet and sighed. Well it certainly worked and since there seemed to be no shortage of morons in this area, she guessed it would be alright if she kept wearing it.

When she got to the bus stop she sat down on the bench and waited, pulling a book from her bag. After a few minutes, she felt eyes on her and looked across the street, her eyes settling on the man that everyone feared. He was leaning against his bike, taking a long drag of a cigarette and when he pulled himself up and headed her way, she clutched her book nervously in her hands. He smiled and sat down beside her.

“What are you reading?” he asked casually.

“Are you spying on me?” she blurted. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his cigarette dangling from his fingers as he looked at her. 

“I was just sitting there having a smoke,” he said with a smirk.

“Across from the bus stop I told you I had to walk to every day?” she asked.

“These are my streets, I can sit where I want,” he informed her, lifting his smoke to take a long drag.

“So I keep hearing,” she muttered. He looked at her, his eyes squinting as if he couldn’t quite figure her out.

“Your work pals talk a lot,” he said with a laugh.

“So they’re exaggerating? You don’t own the streets of south side?”

“Oh, I didn’t say that,” he said with a grin. She said nothing and he kept smoking his cigarette. “You still want me to take that off?” he asked softly, motioning to her wrist. Betty looked down at it and swallowed.

“Yes please, but…well…it does actually work. A guy was bothering me and I showed it to him and dropped your name and he took off running,” Betty said with a sigh. 

“Did you happen to catch his name?” Jughead asked, his tone suddenly hard and almost deadly.

“No, he just ran,” she said quickly.

“What he look like?”

“It’s fine, I don’t need you to break his legs,” Betty said with a roll of her eyes. He turned to look at her and chuckled.

“Alright, you win.”

“Wow, I feel like I should celebrate. Something tells me you don’t ever let anyone win.”

“Well, you don’t know….” He trailed off. “What’s your name?” She studied him for a few moments, wondering if she should give it to him. The blue green of his eyes made up her mind for her, because apparently she had no self control around him.

“Betty Cooper.”

“Well, as I was saying, Betty Cooper, you don’t know me to assume I don’t let people win,” he finished his thought. She just smiled and looked down at her hands. “How come you take the bus? You don’t have a car?”

“Not yet,” Betty said. “Although I probably won’t need to take the bus much longer anyway,” she finished with a sigh.

“Why is that?” he asked.

“Well the coffee shop I work at has barely any customers. I have no idea how three of us work there. We’re pretty sure it’s going to go under soon.” 

“I see,” he murmured. Betty sighed when she saw the bus coming toward them and noted his smile at the sound. Jughead got up and gave her a wink. “I’ll see you later, Betty Cooper,” he said with a smirk as he backed away from her slowly and then turned and headed across the street. Betty got on the bus and took a seat on the side that faced him and watched as he straddled his bike. He looked up and saw her and gave her a wink and a salute and she flushed when heads on the bus whipped her way. She raised her hand in a slight wave as the bus pulled away.

Betty decided that Jughead Jones was right. She didn’t have a lick of sense. The man her co-workers told her was dangerous, a man it seemed everyone feared, was making her heart race a mile a minute. She sighed and leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

He was going to be trouble. The kind of trouble that made mothers cry. 

And she was still wearing his Serpent cuff.


	2. Serpent Kiss

Jughead walked into the Whyte Wyrm and headed behind the bar, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He popped the cap and took a long drink and leaned against the counter. 

“Where’s Toni?” he asked Sweetpea, the tall dark haired snake tending the bar.

“Back room I think, tinkering with her computers. You give her something to look up or what? She’s been in there all day.”

“Not lately. She’s probably digging something up of her own.”

“Where you been all evening?” Pea asked as he wiped down the bar.

“Around,” Jughead said as he walked toward the back, not offering any more information. He found Toni in the back room, hunkered behind the desk, concentrating on the computer in front of her. Toni had a skill that he found impressive when it came to computers. She was also an excellent hacker and that served him well when he needed ammunition to keep asshole Riverdale big wigs in line.

“Hey J,” she said as she leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her hair. Jughead sat on the edge of the desk and smiled at her dishevelled appearance. 

“You eat anything today?” he asked, concerned.

“A little,” she shrugged.

“What are you after?” he asked, taking another swig of his beer.

“Something for my cousin. She’s convinced her husband is stepping out on her and hiding money but so far I can’t find a thing. What are you up to?” Toni asked. Jughead picked up a post-it and wrote something and handed it to her. 

“Find out what you can about her.”

“Betty Cooper? Who’s that? Some new idiot lawyer in Riverdale?”

“No and just bring me what you can find,” Jughead said as he stood. Toni regarded him suspiciously and he just smiled and left the room. She closed the screens on what she had been working on and pulled up a new one and got to work.

Jughead was sitting behind his desk in the Whyte Wyrm office a couple hours later, finishing up his orders for the bar when there was a knock on the door. He called out and Toni walked in with some papers in her hand. She smirked and dropped them on the desk in front of him.

“She’s pretty,” she commented as she sat on the edge of his desk. “Mind if I ask who she is?”

“Yes, actually, I do,” Jughead said, taking the papers and scanning over them.

“Well, there wasn’t much to find. She’s as squeaky clean as you can get. Not even so much as a speeding ticket. Real name, Elizabeth Cooper, born and raised in New York. Graduated NYU with a journalism degree, undergraduate program, straight A’s in high school, high grade point average after, Hal and Alice Cooper are the parents, has a brother and sister named Chic and Polly. Perfect, all American pretty blonde girl next door,” Toni said with a smirk. “Definitely too good for the likes of you,” she added with a laugh. Jughead glared at her. “Ahhh, I’ve hit a nerve. May I offer some advice?”

“No.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Toni spoke anyway.

“Get out,” Jughead said flatly.

“Sure thing boss,” Toni grinned as she headed for the door. She stopped and turned to him. “Also, the second page has her cell phone number, you know, in case you decide to be stupid anyway.”

Jughead studied the info and realized Toni was right. There wasn’t anything on these pages that he couldn’t have already guessed. If he wanted to know anything else about her, he’d just have to ask. He grinned and picked up his phone.

 

Betty was relaxing on her couch, eating a bowl of noodles and watching TV when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and looked at the screen and furrowed her brow in confusion.

_Unknown Number: You get home alright?_

Betty: Who is this?

_Unknown Number: Depends who you ask…._

Betty frowned and wasn’t sure how to respond. Last thing she wanted to do was entertain a creep. There weren’t that many people that had her phone number.

Betty: Different people call you different names? I’m confused…..

_Unknown Number: Well, just yesterday, this cute sassy blonde called me rude….. ;)_

Betty gasped and stared at her screen. What the hell? How did he get her phone number? Her heart quickened a little and she didn’t know how to respond at first. And also, he thought she was cute? She couldn’t help the warmth that spread over her.

Betty: Jughead Jones?

_Unknown Number: At your service ;)_

Betty wasn’t sure what to make of this. How did he get her number? She just stared at the screen for a while, wondering what she should do. Blocking him would probably be the smart thing to do, then again, she figured he’d probably get around that. Well, she supposed since he seemed determined to not leave her alone, she may as well add him to her contacts. For reasons she couldn’t think of right then that had anything to do with logic, she quickly made one for him and went back to the messaging.

B: How did you get my number?

_J: I have my ways._

B: I don’t suppose it would work to tell you to leave me alone.

_J: Do you want me to?_

Betty sighed. Of course he had to ask that. She decided to turn the tables.

B: Maybe you could tell me why you’re so intent on annoying me.

_J: That’s not an answer :)_

Betty rolled her eyes.

B: I’m going to bed.

_J: Sleep well Betty ;)_

She smiled and put the phone down. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of him. It was obvious he wasn’t going to leave her alone and while he made her heart race and she found herself drawn to him, she didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. From all she had heard, it wasn’t a good thing at all, but he didn’t seem at all like he was made out to be. What kind of scary gang leader hung around a bus stop waiting for a girl and then text later in an attempt to flirt with her? Betty’s phone suddenly rang and she jumped almost a foot. She looked at it and her heart went into complete overdrive. Why the hell was he calling her? She considered declining the call but curiosity got the better of her.

“What do you want?” she asked when she answered. She decided she wasn’t going to make it easy on him.

“The coffee shop may not have a lot of customers because the coffee tastes like shit,” Jughead said and Betty suddenly found it hard to breathe. Hearing his gruff low voice in her ear made her feel flushed and nervous. 

“God, you’re irritating,” she sighed.

“Just trying to help you keep your job,” he said with a soft laugh.

“Why do you care?”

“I’m a very caring person,” he said and she could hear the teasing in his voice.

“Are you ever going to leave me alone?” she blurted out, feeling slightly faint. There was a moment of silence before he answered.

“Probably not,” he said and the softness of his voice made her start to ache. She didn’t know what to make of this. She had met this man yesterday and he had just inserted himself in her life as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Why not?” she asked, hating that her voice came out in a strangled whisper.

“I’m not sure,” Jughead said quietly and then they just listened to each other breathe for a few moments.

“Good night, Jughead,” she finally managed to say.

“Good night, Betty,” he replied softly and she quickly hung up the phone. She was in so much trouble.

 

Betty headed to work early the next day, much to the surprise of Kevin and Cheryl. She always started an hour later because she wasn’t needed before then, but she couldn’t get what Jughead had said out of her head. She had never had the coffee at the shop, always choosing a cool drink as it was nearing summer and she decided to see if he was right.

“Who makes the coffee?” she asked as she put on her apron.

“I do,” Cheryl said. “Why?”

“May I have a cup?” Cheryl poured her a cup and handed it to her and she took a sip.

“Oh God, how long have you been making coffee?” Betty asked with a grimace.

“Since I started work here? About a year. Why?”

“Cheryl, this tastes awful,” Betty said in horror. “Don’t you ever taste it?”

“No, I don’t drink coffee. It tastes like shit.”

“Well, yours certainly does,” Betty said making a face. She turned to Kevin. “Have you never tasted it?”

“I don’t drink coffee either,” he said with a shrug. 

“Oh my God, you guys. Cheryl how do you make it?”

“I pour in water and some coffee grinds?” she said in confusion. 

“No measurements?” 

“No, I just pour till it looks right.” Betty sighed and went over to the coffee machine. She stopped the brewing and took the decanters and dumped the offending liquid. She set about making it properly and soon had a full pot ready for tasting. She poured some and took a sip and smiled. She handed it to Cheryl. 

“Taste this,” she insisted. Cheryl rolled her eyes and took a sip of the coffee. She made a face like it wasn’t bad.

“I still don’t like it, but it does taste a lot better than mine,” she admitted. “Why the sudden interest in the coffee?

“Jughead told me there were no customers because the coffee was bad,” she blurted before she thought better of it. They both stared at her for a moment.

“When exactly did he tell you this?” Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Last night,” she said quickly, avoiding his gaze as she checked the register. Kevin hurried over and grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

“Explain,” he insisted in excitement.

“He ummm…he called me,” she said with shrug.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“He called me.”

“Why?” Cheryl asked in surprise.

“To tell me the coffee was bad?” Betty offered.

“How did he get your phone number?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know,” Betty admitted.

“Ummm, guys? I think we have customers,” Cheryl said in surprise. Betty looked out the front and saw five bikes roll up and bit back a smile. They were led by none other than Jughead Jones.

“Good God, I hope he likes the coffee,” Kevin muttered nervously. The door swung open and in he walked, as if he owned the place. He sauntered over to the counter and placed his hands on it, a smirk on his face. God, Betty didn’t think he could get any sexier. Unless maybe if he wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath. Where the hell had that come from? Jughead smiled at her flush and she wondered if he knew what she was thinking.

“I’ll have a coffee,” he said in a lazy drawl. Betty let out a sigh and went to fetch him a cup. When she handed it to him he immediately took a sip and she held her breath waiting for his reaction. “Much better,” he said with a wink. She couldn’t help but grin. “And Betty,” he said softly, leaning across the counter. She instinctively leaned in and his breath fanned her ear. “If you’re going to undress me with your eyes, I prefer if you did it where I can actually indulge you.” 

Betty stepped back, feeling the heat rush to her face. He grinned at her as he left some cash on the counter. He winked and backed away from the counter, letting another customer take their turn. Betty was so flustered she almost dropped the next cup she served. Once they got them all served, the bikers went outside and lounged around on their bikes, drinking their coffee and smoking. 

“What did he say to you that made you turn so red?” Cheryl asked with a smirk.

“Nothing,” Betty said with another blush. 

“Man, this is very interesting. You’re totally into him,” the red head said with a laugh. Betty didn’t say anything and glanced out the front windows and found Jughead watching her. “Why didn’t you demand he take that cuff off?” Cheryl ribbed her with another laugh. Betty glanced down at it and sighed. “I dare you to go demand he take it off.” 

“Oh, oh, I double dare you,” Kevin said laughing. 

“You guys suck,” Betty snapped.

“You don’t want to, you little horndog, I think you like his claim to you,” Cheryl said smugly. Betty glared at her.

“He has no claim to me!”

“Prove it.” 

Betty threw her towel down and straightened her shoulders and marched to the door. She heard Kevin’s whispered ‘holy shit’ as she pulled the door open and headed toward Jughead. He watched her come, a smirk on his face, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He was perched against his bike and when she came closer he spread his legs and braced on the ground. She didn’t stop until she was standing between them and he raised an eyebrow in surprise at her closeness.

“Take this off,” she demanded as she raised her arm and shoved the bracelet in his face. He wrapped his hand around it and lowered her arm, keeping her trapped in his grip.

“Did you make that coffee today? Because it tastes a lot better,” he said with a smile.

“Yes I did and that’s beside the point. I want the cuff taken off.”

“If you keep up making coffee like that, I’ll make sure to send people here for their refreshments,” Jughead said, ignoring her. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she felt his thumb stroking the back of her hand. “Maybe if you guys introduce a sandwich or something, you’d get even more people here.” That surprised her and she just stared at him.

“What?”

“There aren’t any good simple places to eat around here and some people don’t want to just come for some coffee or fancy drink. Try introducing baked goods and sandwiches,” he explained.

“I…well okay, I guess I could mention it to the owner.”

“I’m partial to burgers, but I like a good turkey bacon with some avocado,” he said with a smile. She just stared at him, thinking that didn’t sound at all like something he would want to eat. It was a good sandwich though, that much she knew.

“Okay,” she nodded.

“Jones, gotta roll,” someone called out and he gave her hand a squeeze and dropped it and she stepped back as he stood and swung his leg over the bike. 

“Thanks for the coffee,” he said with a wink as he started it up and then he was gone. She watched him drive off and then looked down at her wrist.

“God dammit,” she muttered in annoyance. He was certainly good at distraction, that she would give him. She walked back into the coffee shop to a smirking Cheryl and Kevin. “Shut up,” she muttered as she stepped back behind the counter. The other two just laughed.

As the week progressed, the diner had a steady stream of customers. It wasn’t an enormous increase, but for word getting around, it was a start and they now had to actually look like they were doing some work, much to Kevin’s horror. He constantly complained that he couldn’t relax anymore and blamed Betty.

“You and your little serpent boyfriend,” he grumbled one afternoon. “You just had to make him good coffee.”

“Oh do shut up,” Betty snapped. “He isn’t my boyfriend and at least now we are making money and won’t lose our damn jobs, so just shush already.”

“So what is he, exactly?” Cheryl asked with her signature smirk. “He comes in every day, you two eye fuck each other and he always says something that makes you blush and you’re still wearing his bracelet.”

“Because he won’t take it off!” Betty huffed. It was true. He had come in every day for only a few minutes to get coffee and each time he left her flustered and blushing with whatever silly comment he had for her that day. He text her good night every single night and she was starting to look forward to it. He had never called again and never attempted to flirt, just a simple goodnight and she always went to sleep with a smile on her face. 

“Here, do it yourself,” Cheryl said suddenly. Betty blinked and focused on what she was holding. It was a pair of scissors. “Cut it off.” Betty took a step back and shook her head.

“I can’t do that, it’s important to him,” she said in a choked voice. Cheryl rolled her eyes and threw the scissors on the counter. 

“Why do you care if it’s important to him?” she asked with a sly smile. Betty said nothing and just busied herself with wiping the counter. She didn’t know why she cared. She just knew that she did. “Word of advice girl?" Cheryl said. "Be careful. You get yourself involved with a Serpent, you’re going to get involved in a world you probably don’t want to be a part of.” 

Cheryl walked away with that warning and Betty let out a sigh. She didn’t know what she was doing. Flirting with the devil apparently, the way everyone was acting. She didn’t know anything about the history of Riverdale or the history of the Serpents, except what Kevin and Cheryl said, but everything they were saying seemed to not fit the man who was flirting with her every day. Yes, he had been rude the day she met him, but she hadn’t seen that side of him since and despite the warnings, she felt excitement every time she saw him.

 

When Betty closed the shop that evening, it looked like it was going to rain. She hurried to finish and headed to the bus stop at a quick pace. She got only half way when the rain came and it was a down pour. 

“Shit,” she muttered and started to run. It rained so hard, she was soaked in minutes. She was nearing the stop when her foot slipped in the water and she went down, slamming her elbow on the concrete and she let out a cry of pain. As she struggled to get up, she saw the bus pull in and then pull away. “No, no wait,” she yelled as she scrambled to her feet. She held her elbow and grimaced when she saw the blood and ran to the bus stop but the bus was already heading down the street. “Dammit!” she exclaimed, as she stood looking after it, soaked to skin. She turned when she heard the roar of a bike and almost cried with relief when Jughead pulled up. She was suddenly very happy that he was around.

“You okay?” he asked as he got off the bike, taking in her bloody elbow. 

“I fell and missed the damn bus,” she said with a frustrated sigh. The rain was pouring down and she was starting to freeze in her soaked clothes.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride,” he said, getting back on the bike. She hesitated and he held out his helmet. She took it and climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, suddenly feeling slightly warmer. “Your place is too far in this rain,” he said as he started up the bike again.

“How do you know?” she asked with a frown. He didn’t answer and she gripped him tighter as he pulled away from the curb. He turned down a couple of streets and Betty pressed her cheek to his back as she tried in vain to take shelter from the sheets of rain falling. She lifted her head when he slowed and saw him turn into the parking lot of the bar Cheryl and Kevin had talked about. He pulled around to the back and parked. He quickly got off and helped her and she ran with him to a back door and found herself in a small entrance with a staircase to the second floor.

He kept her hand in his and led her upstairs and she found herself in a corridor that looked much like her own apartment floor. He stopped at the first door and unlocked it and ushered her inside. He closed the door and Betty looked around and realized she was in his apartment. It was more of a large room than an apartment, with a tiny kitchen in one corner, a small sitting area, a desk and a bed in the far corner from the door. The bed was unmade, the dark sheets rumpled and she swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“Relax,” he said softly, his smile reaching his eyes. She smiled shakily, rubbing her arms and trying to warm up. Jughead walked over to the dresser and rummaged around a bit and came back to her.

“Go get out of those wet clothes and we’ll get them dried and put these on. They might fit on the big side but it should work,” he said, tilting his head to a door that she guessed was the bathroom.

“Thanks,” she all but whispered and hurried there. 

“Towels are in the third drawer, sorry I don’t have the fanciest selection,” he said with laugh. She managed a smile and entered the washroom and locked the door. Despite the small size of the apartment, the bathroom was pretty spacious. It had a large shower and a rather large vanity with a lot of counter space. She felt half frozen and she quickly peeled her wet clothes off, even the underwear and dried off with the towel she found and pulled on the t-shirt and boxers that Jughead had given her. She shivered for a different reason now, as she tried not to think too hard about the fact that his clothes were laying against her most private areas. The clothes were big but they were dry and warm.

Betty left her clothes on the counter, unsure of how he was planning on drying them. She opened the door and stepped back out and found Jughead in the kitchen area. She stopped and stared at him for a moment, a little astonished at the change. She had only ever seen him in his usual jeans, flannel and tshirt with boots and a leather jacket with his silly hat and seeing him standing there wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, his black hair unruly and uncovered made her stomach clench. He had tattoos on his arms and she guessed he probably had more under his shirt. He looked up and noticed her and stilled for a moment. His eyes raking over her and she suddenly felt like she was naked. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck and she felt a little better that he suddenly seemed as nervous as she felt.

“Umm, I thought something warm to drink would be nice but I didn’t know if you’d like coffee or tea. That’s all I have.”

“Tea sounds nice,” she said with a smile as she walked over to him. “I left the clothes on the bathroom counter.”

“Oh, right. You can go ahead and throw them in the dryer in the closet there,” he said, pointing to a door next to the bathroom. She went and did exactly that and walked back over to him. “Hop up here and I’ll take a look at your elbow,” he said, patting the counter. He went into the bathroom and she hopped on the counter and looked around. It was a nice place, that he kept clean and clutter free. He came back out and set a first aid kit down beside her. He opened an alcohol wipe and gently took hold of her arm and lifted it so he could look at her elbow. 

“Sorry about this,” he murmured as he wiped over the scrape with the wipe. She hissed at the sting and then felt herself tremble as he gently blew air over the burning area. He was standing incredibly close and she found it hard to breathe. “Good?” he asked quietly, his eyes lifting from her elbow to her face. She could only nod, her eyes unable to look away from his. His gaze dropped to her mouth and she curled her fingers around the edge of the counter, trying to keep from touching him. He smelled good too, like tobacco and cologne and she wanted to wrap herself around him and breathe him in. She couldn’t help staring at his face, he was so beautiful. She noticed his jaw clench and he put his attention back to her elbow, getting it bandaged up.

“Thank you,” she said softly when he finished up. He looked at her again, his eyes dark, his hand slowly sliding down her arm, his fingers tracing the bracelet around her wrist.

“Are you going to take it off?” she asked in a hoarse voice. Jughead shifted and nudged her knees apart and placed himself between them.

“Not yet,” he murmured, his eyes locked with hers. She noticed his hands move from her wrist and the counter to settle on her waist. Betty felt like the air was being sucked from the room. Her gaze kept dropping to his mouth and she noticed his throat working as he watched her.

Jughead didn't know how much longer he could keep himself from kissing her, and then she lifted her wide green eyes from his mouth and looked into his and he felt himself lose the battle before it even began.

"Everyone says I should be afraid of you," she spoke.

"Are you?" he asked softly. She shook her head as she bit her bottom lip.

"Should I be?" she whispered.

"Probably," he whispered back, leaning a little closer and giving her a chance to retreat. She stayed completely still and he brushed his lips against hers, his hand coming up to settle against the side of her neck, his thumb brushing along her jawline. He paused a moment, hovering his lips above hers and she lifted her chin and he brushed against her again, pressing a little harder this time, his hand holding her head as he kissed her. She let out a tiny whimper and he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

“I’ve been wondering what that would be like,” she murmured and he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

“And?”

“You taste good,” she whispered. 

“Christ,” he groaned and he framed her face with both hands and took her mouth in a proper kiss. Betty gripped his shirt and she felt like she was spinning. His mouth felt soft and warm and wet and he tasted like tobacco and mint, a combination that had her wanting more. When she felt his tongue brush lightly against her lips she let out a whimper and opened her mouth and her hands moved up and slid into his hair when his tongue slid slowly into her mouth. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they lifted and wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. She felt how lean and strong he was as she wrapped around him, the feel of him against her making her shiver.

Betty had been kissed a few times in her life but never like this. His kiss was deep and thorough, his tongue stroking against hers, like he was starved for her. She felt like she was going to pass out and she wrenched her mouth away and took deep breaths, her hands clenching in his hair as she tried to steady herself. He had his face in her hair, his breathing harsh against her ear and she realized he was as affected by the kiss as she was. He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes dark and she knew that he wanted her and then her brain registered that he was pressed against her and he was hard and she got nervous. She dropped her legs and shimmied back on the counter and quickly pulled her hands away from his hair. A flicker of confusion crossed his face and was gone and she wondered if she imagined it.

“Were you going to make some tea,” she said, her voice sounding like she lost her breath.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly as he stepped back. She nodded quickly and jumped off the counter. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean….” His voice trailed off like he didn’t really know what he was sorry for. 

“It’s okay,” she said with a quick smile, moving toward the couch to put some distance between them. Jughead put on a kettle of water for tea and glanced at her. She sat on the couch and tried to gain control of herself. She didn’t understand this attraction to him, in such a short time. Just one kiss that barely lasted a minute had her wanting to drag him to the rumpled bed in the corner. Something she had never done before. If she was going to be honest, he did scare her a little, but not the way anyone would expect. She was scared of how she was reacting to him.

Jughead walked over and sat next to her and took her hand. He could feel her trembling and studied her face.

“I’m sorry Betty, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just thought….” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I figured you wanted me to kiss you, I wanted to and I just…”

“I did,” she quickly interrupted. “I did want you to kiss me, I just….well, you scare me a little,” she whispered, feeling like an idiot.

“Oh,” he said softly. “I get that a lot.”

“No that’s not…” Betty sighed and lowered her face to her hands to try and get a hold of herself. “I don’t mean like I’m afraid of you,” she tried to explain. “I’m afraid of what you make me feel.”

“What do I make you feel?” he asked quietly. She glanced at him and God, he was so handsome it made her slightly crazy. 

“Like I want you. I want to drag you to your bed and let you do things to me. I want to let you do everything to me,” she whispered, sounding almost horrified with herself.

“Fuck, Betty,” he groaned. She looked at him then, her green eyes wide and bewildered, her tongue licking over her bottom lip. He just couldn’t help himself. Suddenly she was in his lap, straddling him and her tongue was in his mouth. He groaned and the sound made her ache between the legs and she pressed against him, feeling his erection hard against her heat and she moved, rolling her hips, needing friction to ease the lust that went ripping through her veins. She had never felt this before, like a raw primal urge to take everything. His hands slid under the t-shirt she wore and she trembled when she felt his them on her skin, feeling his hips buck up against her, dragging himself against her. His hands slid up and brushed against her breasts she moaned and twisted into his hand, her teeth biting into his lip when his thumb brushed over her nipple. 

“Jug,” she moaned, trying to form a thought as her body started to simmer with need. It was building to boiling and she was about to lose control. Somewhere in her haze of lust she remembered why she was apprehensive and she pulled away again with a whimper. “Stop, stop,” she pleaded and he slowly pulled back. “I…I’m sorry, I don’t… I’ve never…”

“Slept with a guy you just met?” he asked with a small smile. 

“Or with anyone,” she whispered, suddenly embarrassed and hiding her face in his neck. He went still and she winced against his neck, breathing in his scent and trying to gain control of herself which was hard to do as she was still pressed intimately against him. Jughead nudged her and forced her to lean back so he could see her.

“You’ve never slept with anyone?” he asked, sounding a little hoarse. She shook her head and suddenly felt extremely foolish, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She tried to scramble off his lap but he didn’t let her, his arm wrapping around her waist. “Are you like, waiting for marriage or something like that?” he asked. “Which is fine if you are, or you just haven’t found the right guy? Or…I don’t know, I can’t think of any other reason,” he said sheepishly.

“I’ve just never wanted to, I guess,” she replied quietly. “Ive never met anyone that I’ve wanted to…”

“Drag to bed and let them do things to you? Like everything?” he asked with a teasing smile. She flushed and gave him a wobbly smile.

“Something like that, which is why you scare me,” she whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know you, I don’t know anything about you and I once dated a guy for a year and I knew every little thing about him and I never wanted to…I mean, we never….I don’t know what’s happening to me,” she said in bewildered confusion.

“Its okay Betty,” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Why do you make me feel this way?” she whispered.

“I don’t know,” he said softly. “Why do you think?

“Maybe because you’re so different and exciting,” she suggested, chewing on her bottom lip. “When we came here, I thought you might want to...you know, go to bed, and I liked it,” she confessed with a red blush.

“I wasn’t exactly planning on dragging you to bed when we came here, that wasn’t my intention.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No,” he chuckled.

“Well, why not?” she asked, sounding rather disgruntled. Jughead laughed and she giggled, realizing how silly she sounded. “Sorry, I’m just kinda new at this sort of thing,” she admitted. “I guess you’re used to this.”

“Used to what?” he asked, his hands resting on her legs, her thumb stoking her inner thigh as she was still straddling him.

“Bringing girls here?”

“Why do you say that?” he asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“Well, Cheryl told me you were a panty dropper,” Betty said with a blush.

“A panty dropper?” Jughead said, laughing. 

“She also keeps warning me to stay away from you.”

“I think Cheryl is jealous,” Jughead said with a smirk.

“Why would she be jealous?”

“Because she has never successfully gotten me to drop her panties,” Jughead said with a grin.

“What?” Betty gasped, looking at him in astonishment. “Cheryl tried to get you in bed?”

“On several occasions,” he said. “I’m guessing she’s still sore about how it went down the last time she tried.”

“How did it go down?”

“I threatened to break her legs,” Jughead said, his mouth twitching with laughter. She saw he was teasing and smacked him on the shoulder. “I told her I wasn’t interested and I never would be,” he said with a shrug.

“Why not? She’s very pretty.”

“Beauty doesn't matter when you’re a bitch,” Jughead said flatly. “I’ve known her since we were kids and no thanks.”

“This is a very odd conversation,” Betty said with a frown. “Also the kettle’s been boiling for like five minutes.”

“Yeah, the whistle on it is broken,” Jughead said with a smile. Betty got off his lap and he stood up and went to the kitchen. She walked to the window and the rain was still falling in sheets and she sighed.

“I don’t think this rain is going to stop any time soon,” she said quietly, turning to look at him. Jughead glanced at her as he poured the water into the cups that held waiting tea bags. He sweetened them and brought them over to the couch where she sat back down and accepted the cup with a small ‘thank you’.

“You want to watch a movie?” he asked. “Maybe by the time we’re done I can take you home without getting soaked again.”

“Sure,” she said and waited while he picked one. She didn’t really care what he picked as she had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on it anyway. He chose an old Hitchcock classis and it was another odd piece of information about him that didn’t quite fit the persona he put out for everyone to see. When he grabbed a blanket and tucked it around their legs and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, she felt her heart once again start to race.

Betty didn’t know what to make of this. She was attracted to him and drawn to him and since the moment they met he made her heart race and now here she was, cuddling on the couch, watching a movie after having a make out session with a man known as the Serpent King and she knew absolutely nothing about him. To say this was out of character for her was an understatement. Her mother would probably have a stroke if she knew about this. She had known him for just over a week and had gathered only little bits of info from their flirting. Oh Kevin and Cheryl were a wealth of information but it was all hearsay that they couldn’t elaborate on. All she knew was that everyone knew him, half who loved him and half who feared him. 

Was she being stupid? Was it normal to just follow a man to his apartment just because he made her heart race and then suddenly be talking about being a virgin? Why the hell had she told him that? Oh, right, because she had wanted to rip his clothes off. She, Betty Cooper the virgin, had wanted to rip off the clothes of the local gang leader.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Jughead said softly, giving her a light squeeze. Betty sighed and looked at him.

“I’m sorry,” she said biting her lip. “I’m just trying to figure out what’s happening.”

“We’re watching a movie,” he said with a smile.

“Why are we watching a movie?” 

“Well, if you want to hop in the sack, I’m good with that too,” he teased. She flushed and looked back to the TV. “What’s bothering you?” he asked.

“I don’t know. You’re supposedly this ruthless gang leader who everyone is terrified of and we’re freaking sitting here cuddling like teenagers on your couch, watching movie,” she exclaimed in exasperation. “Does that make any sense to you?”

“I like movies,” he said with a laugh. “Cuddles are nice too.” Betty rolled her eyes and moved to stand up and he pulled back against him. “Would you just relax? If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never broken anybody’s legs and most of what you hear about me is bullshit.” Betty turned to look at him to see if he was lying. He appeared to be completely truthfull.

“Then why are people so afraid of you and think you’re so mean and ruthless?”

“Because I want them to think that,” Jughead said seriously.

“How many people know this?” Betty asked.

“The Serpents.”

“You’ve never told anybody? Any girlfriend?”

“My girlfriends have always been south side girls, if you could call them girlfriends.” She studied him for a while, realizing he had just shared something personal and private that nobody else was privy to.

“You like me,” she said matter of factly.

“Yes, I do.”

“Why?”

“Because from the second I met you, you haven’t taken any bullshit and you stood up for yourself and I like it,” he explained with a grin.

“You like being challenged,” she observed.

“Well, not generally, but when it’s by a beautiful woman all full of sass and fire, I find myself wanting to annoy you just so I can see the fire in your green eyes,” Jughead said with a teasing smirk. Betty lifted her arm.

“Why did you put this on me?” she asked. Jughead sighed and sat back.

“Because I wanted to protect you,” he insisted. “Your sass was going to piss somebody off,” he added with a chuckle.

“I don’t believe you,” Betty pressed. “Kevin and Cheryl told me that these cuffs are an important symbol to a Serpent and that you use them to let everyone know that the person wearing it belongs to you. They also told me that you’ve never cuffed anyone.”

“I’ll have to visit the coffee shop and tell them to shut the fuck up,” Jughead said with an annoyed sigh.

“Jughead…” she sighed. He took her hand and pulled her close so she was half in his lap.

“I like the way you say my name,” he said softly, ducking his head and brushing his lips against the curve of her jaw. His fingers played with the bracelet, teasing her skin in light touches. “Do you want me to take it off?” he breathed against her ear, his tongue flicking against the lobe. Betty moved restlessly against him, trying to form a thought as her body came alive and her heart began to race. She let out a whimper when his tongue trailed down her neck and his mouth fastened to the wild pulse he found. 

“I… what?” she moaned as he sucked her skin, already knowing there would be a mark. She had no idea what the hell he was saying as he whispered something against her skin again and grabbed his face and pulled it up, pressing her mouth to his. She could kiss him forever, he was so intoxicating. His hand slid into her hair and he angled her head so he could deepen the kiss and she once again found herself straddling his lap, his arousal pressed against her core, their bodies moving against each other.

“Jug,” she gasped when his mouth moved down her neck again and his hands slid under her shirt.

“You’re so soft,” he murmured against her skin. Betty felt like she was drunk, her head spinning, her body aching and when his hands slid up her front and gently cupped her breasts she let out a low moan and arched her back. His thumbs brushed over her nipples and her hips jolted at the sensation and then he lowered his mouth and bit her lightly through the shirt. Betty felt like she was on fire. She had never done a whole lot more than kissing with any guy she had ever dated and none had ever touched her like this and she began to tremble, feeling overwhelmed and unsure.

“Jug,” she whimpered again, barely able to catch her breath. Jughead eased back and noticed the panic on her face and he immediately dropped his hands and pulled them from under her shirt. 

“Shit,” he breathed in remorse. “I’m sorry Betty.” She lowered her head to his shoulder and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

“It’s okay,” she insisted, her hands gripping his shirt. He was so warm against her. His body hard and strong. She could easily lose herself in him and she wasn’t going to lie, she wanted to. She wanted him to carry her to his bed. She wanted him to touch her everywhere, in ways she had never been touched. Maybe he was right, maybe she didn’t have a lick of sense.

“Let’s watch the movie, okay?” he suggested softly. She nodded and he shifted her so she was snuggled against him like she was earlier and they continued to watch the movie that they had already missed a large chunk of. They didn’t speak anymore and as the evening wore on, the rain kept coming down and eventually, Betty fell asleep against him. Jughead let out a long sigh and lay his head back against the couch.

“What the hell are you doing?” he muttered to himself. He prided himself on his control and clear thinking and this slip of a woman was turning his brain to shit. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, fighting off two idiots, he felt this overwhelming need to protect her and from the moment her green eyes had met his, he wanted her. He really hadn’t intended to do anything when he brought her home, he just wanted to get her warm so she didn’t get sick, but the way her eyes had stared into his, the want he had seen in them, he knew she was feeling the same way.

His gaze fell to the cuff on her wrist as it lay against his chest. She was right, he had never put it on anyone, and had never even been close to wanting to and why he had made such a quick decision that night and had fastened it to her wrist, he didn’t know. He wanted to protect her, that was true and he knew it would work, but he also knew that he didn’t want anyone else touching her. Her admission that she had never been with a man had shocked him. There couldn’t have been a shortage of men for her to date or sleep with, she was stunning. Stunning and pure and he couldn’t deny the thrill that had gone through him, that nobody else had ever had her like he wanted to have her. He knew she could do better. She could do a hell of a lot better and yet she was telling him how much she wanted him.

He was in the same position as she was. He had no idea what the hell was happening and he was just as bewildered. He didn’t do this. He didn’t let his head get twisted by a woman but she had his spinning. He fingered the bracelet and knew he should probably take it off and let her decide if she wanted to be his but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted to keep her, as stupid as that was and he promised himself he would try convincing her to keep it instead of always deflecting and distracting her.

The movie finished playing and the apartment went silent and he didn’t move, just sat there holding her and wondering if he was being a complete and utter moron, or if there was something here that was destined to be. A sweet and sassy innocent virgin and a feared and hardened gang banger. Either he had officially lost his fucking mind, or the universe decided to smile on him. Either way, it was bound to be a wild ride.


	3. Serpent Touch

Betty hadn’t seen Jughead in 4 days and if she was going to be honest, she missed him. She had woken up at his place the morning after the rain storm, tucked into his bed, alone. She didn’t know if they had shared the bed or not. All she knew was that she had fallen asleep watching the movie and he had left her a note that he had a run that was taking him out of town and he was very sorry he couldn’t be there when she woke and to take her time. He had left some cash for her to call a cab and that had been it. He hadn’t text her good night since and he hadn’t been by the coffee shop.

Betty had stayed in his room for an extra hour, just lying in his bed, breathing in his scent that lingered all over the sheets. She had felt like she was in his embrace and she was reluctant to leave. As much as she had wanted to, she had refrained from snooping, although she gathered from all the books lying around that Jughead liked to read. When she had finally gotten dressed in her dried clothes that he had left folded on the table, she had blushed over the fact that he had handled her under garments, her face deep red even though she was alone. 

In the end, she had stolen his t-shirt. Not the one he had given her to wear, as it had been clean and smelled of dryer sheets, but the one he had discarded over the chair by the desk, the one he had worn all evening. It smelled like him and she felt a bit like a creep, but she decided that using it as a night shirt, with his scent all over it, would make for pleasant nights of sleep. 

She wasn’t sure where he had disappeared to and why he had gone silent, and despite their evening of making out and sharing things that were probably too personal to share at this point in time, she was still too anxious about the whole thing to be the first to send a text in any context, so she waited and wondered and missed him.

“Kevin?” she spoke as she leaned against the counter during a lull in the service.

“Hmmmm?” he answered as he scrolled his phone.

“Where do the Serpents go when they seem to disappear or go on a ‘run’ out of town?” Kevin looked at her and grinned.

“Missing lover boy, are we?” he asked. Betty rolled her eyes and sighed. “Well, from when I was dating Joaquin, they usually make runs for bike parts. There is a bike repair shop attached to the bar that Jughead also owns and they do runs when they find good deals on parts of half finished bikes that they rebuild.”

“I see,” she said. She was silent for a while before she spoke again. 

“Are you and Cheryl really good friends?” she asked. Cheryl wasn’t working that particular day due to appointments and she had been wanting to ask Kevin some things.

“Not really, we just work together. We don’t hang out outside of work, if that’s what you’re asking. Why?”

“Well, I have some questions and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t repeat any of this to her,” Betty explained as she chewed her lip.

“Cross my heart,” Kevin said with a smile.

“Does she want Jughead?” she asked. He looked at her in surprise and then tilted his head with a smirk.

“You have a little conversation with the Serpent, did you?” he asked.

“We may have hung out a little on Friday.”

“Friday?? Like 4 days ago? And you’re only telling me now? What the hell Cooper!” Kevin exclaimed. She shrugged and smiled.

“Tell me!”

“There isn’t anything to tell. I missed the bus cause I fell in the stupid rain and he brought me to his place to dry off and he fixed my elbow.” Kevin just stared at her as if she had just grown two heads.

“I’m sorry, but Jughead Jones took you to his place? What the fuck Betty, how could you keep that from me? What else happened?” 

“We watched a movie? And we may have kissed a few times.”

“Oh my fuck!” Kevin exclaimed. “You made out with the Serpent King?”

“Yes?” she said quietly, her face turning red.

“Did you sleep with him?”

“No! I fell asleep during the movie and woke in his bed the next morning and he was gone. I haven’t seen or heard from him since. He had just left a note that he was going out of town.” 

“I may fucking die,” Kevin said, his dramatics making her glare at him. 

“Will you stop?” she sighed.

“Sorry, just trying to process how you managed to meet and make out with Jughead Jones in just a week. I’m a little flabbergasted. Plus that fact that anyone looking at you would never in a million years guess that you have a thing with Jughead Jones.”

“We do not have a thing,” she muttered.

“Oh please. You’re wearing his cuff, which somehow in this magical evening, remained on your wrist, he comes in here every day to flirt with you, well except the last 4, and he’s clearly into you and sorry but you’re not rebuffing him in any way,” he finished with a laugh.

“I can’t help it Kevin, he makes me ache,” she said with a groan as she lowered her head to the counter and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Ahhhh finally,” he laughed. “Its about time you stopped trying to bullshit about it. I know you like him, it’s pretty fucking obvious.”

“He’s not at all like he’s perceived. Like at all,” she insisted. “Back in his place, with all his biker façade put aside and lounging around in pajama pants and a t-shirt, he was sweet and funny and so cute. He didn’t push or try to get me in bed, and I swear to God, Kevin, it wouldn’t have taken much. This is why I’m frustrated. I don’t do this. I’m not this person, but I’ve never wanted anyone so bad in my whole life,” Betty blurted out.

“Well, fuck,” Kevin laughed. “We just became best friends I think.” Betty sighed and sat down in the chair beside him. “But back to the beginning, why are you asking about Cheryl?”

“Jughead told me that she’s tried to get him into bed.”

“Wow, how the hell did you end up talking about her?”

“I told him that she had told me to stay away from him and he basically said she was jealous and then said she had tried sleeping with him. Does she want Jughead?”

“No, she didn’t want Jughead, she wanted this,” Kevin said, lifting her arm and pointing to the cuff. 

“What are you talking about? She told me she would never wear one of those.”

“Well not unless it belonged to Jughead Jones.”

“Why?”

“Because Cheryl likes power. Jughead is power. Wearing his cuff makes you Serpent queen and with that comes a form of power.” 

“Why would Cheryl want power?” she asked.

“Because for the first time in her life, she has none. She used to run the school back in our high school days. Her family was powerful and she could pretty much do what she wanted. People were afraid of her and they hated her. She wouldn’t even look at Jughead back then. He was nothing to her. A weirdo from the southside who she could push around when she felt like being a bitch. Jughead joined the Serpents and quickly rose to the top and when her family lost their fortune a couple of years ago, largely in part to Jughead and his determination to run drugs out of this town, she realized that the power had shifted from the Blossoms to the Serpents and she wanted in on it. Cheryl didn’t give a fuck about Jughead, she just wanted to control something.”

“Wow, that’s…wow,” Betty said in surprise. “Are you sure she doesn’t just want in his pants. I mean, God, he’s hot.”

“Well, I’m sure his looks now would definitely make for it to be an enjoyable position, but honestly, she has no interest in him other than what he represents. She also used to fuck Toni.”

“Who the hell is Toni?”

“Jughead’s best friend, lady Serpent Toni Topaz.”

“Cheryl is gay?”

“She’s bi, and so is Topaz, but Toni figured out that Cheryl was using her to get to Jughead and she had really liked her and of course was heart broken and Jughead kicked Cheryl out of the Whyte Wyrm and said if she ever came back he’d expose all the shit she’s done over the years.”

“That’s terrible. Gosh, I just thought she was a lonely sad woman and I’ve been trying to be her friend,” Betty sighed.

“She is sad and lonely, but unfortunately, she’s also a manipulative bitch.”

“So, what about this Toni? Her and Jughead were never together? Sounds like they could be a formidable king and queen.”

“Nah, she’s like his sister and he’s been taking care of her for years. They both had a shitty upbringing and helped each other out. I mean, I have no idea if they ever hooked up, they very well may have, but as far as being romantic? No, as far as I know, they have never gone there, but he’d definitely do anything for her and vice versa.”

“Does he have any other family? Besides the gang?”

“His dad is a recovering alcoholic, he still lives in Riverdale and his mom and sister live in Toledo. His sister comes to visit sometimes but he doesn’t have much contact with them.”

“Well, this has been very informative,” Betty said slowly. “Now I’m slightly scared of Cheryl.”

“Don’t be,” Kevin laughed. “If anything, she will probably be scared of you. You managed to get Jughead’s cuff without even knowing what the hell it is and she’s probably pissed but she knows she’ll never have it and it just irks her that you do She’ll probably start kissing your ass now that it appears you’re never going to get it removed.”

“Okay, wait a minute. I’m still trying to get him to take it off,” Betty insisted.

“Before or after his tongue is in your mouth?” Kevin asked with a grin. 

“Shut up,” she grumbled when she realized he had a point. “This damn thing is causing me grief. I’m going to make sure he takes it off or at least ask if I want to wear it,” Betty said in a huff.

“Would you say yes?” he asked.

“I honestly have no idea,” she sighed.

“Uh huh.”

“Seriously, shut up”

“Is he a good kisser?” 

Her scarlet red face had him laughing out loud.

 

 

Betty sat on her couch that evening, holding her phone and fighting with herself about texting Jughead. She had no idea why the thought was so scary to her but she was feeling a little apprehensive that they hadn’t spoken since the night at his place and where was he that he couldn’t just text her good night? She had gotten used to them and her responses with her added smiley face should have told him that. She groaned and lay back on the couch. For God’s sake, now she sounded like a idiot. 

“Oh screw it,” she muttered and sent a text before she could change her mind.

_I have missed your good night texts, so I’m sending my own. Good night Jughead._

She must have checked her phone 100 times in the hour that followed and there was no reply. Betty sighed and got up to go to bed. She wasn’t sure what prompted his silence since she had spent the night and wondered if maybe he hadn’t enjoyed it as much as she thought and was just forgetting about her. The thought stung a little but she tried not to dwell on it. Getting involved with a gang leader had been stupid anyway. 

A sudden knock on the door had her jump in surprise. She walked over and looked through the peep hole and gasped in shock. She opened the door and stared in surprise at Jughead. He looked exhausted.

“How did you know where…” she couldn’t finish her question as his hands took her face and his mouth covered hers in a deep hungry kiss. Betty whimpered in surprise and grasped his jacket to steady herself as he kissed the breath right out of her. She was barely starting to eagerly respond when he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers taking a deep breath.

“Good night, Betty,” he whispered and then he was gone, closing the door behind him. Betty sagged against the wall, her hand on her chest.

“What the hell?” she gasped, wondering if she had imagined it. Her tender lips said it was real. She quickly opened the door again and he was walking down the hall to the stairs. “Jughead?” she called, stepping into the hall. He paused and turned, smiling at her. God, he looked like he was going to pass out. “Do you…did you want to come in?” she asked nervously. 

“I should head home,” he said softly, the tiredness evident in his voice. “I’m kind of beat.”

“Well, you can stay here,” she said quietly, twisting her shirt nervously. “If you want, I mean. You look like you’re going to pass out. Maybe just rest up before you get back on your bike?” Jughead walked back and leaned against the door frame, looking down at her.

“I haven’t showered in two days,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t think you want me laying on any of your furniture.”

“You can take a shower? I ummm….I have a pair of men’s sweats that I like to lounge in. They are quite huge on me and I’m pretty sure they’d fit you and also….I have your t-shirt,” she finished with a blush.

“Why do you have my t-shirt?” he asked, laughing softly.

“I stole it,” she said, ducking her eyes, her blush intensifying. “I wanted to sleep in it.”

“Thief,” he said softly, his eyes taking on a warm glint. He stepped toward her and she smiled and moved back and he entered her apartment. “It’s nice,” he said as he looked around.

“It’s crap and it’s tiny but it’s mine,” she said with a shrug.

“It’s very Betty,” he smiled. “Sweet and pretty.” He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it on the chair in the living space.

“The shower is on the left and you’ll find towels in the linen closet behind the door. If you just drop your clothes outside the door when you’ve undressed, I’ll run to the laundry and get them washed.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jughead said as he opened the bathroom door.

“It’s no problem,” Betty smiled. “I know once you’ve showered you’d prefer to get into clean clothes, so I’ll wash them. Hold on a second, I’ll get you the sweats and shirt.” He nodded and went into the bathroom, and she ran to get the clothes and handed them to him and he smiled his thanks and closed the door. After a few moments, the door opened a hand appeared holding his clothes all bundled up. Betty hurried to take them and the door closed again. She bit back a smile and grabbed some quarters and headed to the laundry room.

She got back to the apartment about 15 minutes later and saw the washroom was empty and Jughead wasn’t in the living room. She turned and saw her bedroom door was open and her heart began to race. Walking over she stopped in the doorway and stared at Jughead. He had quite literally passed out on her bed and he hadn’t bothered putting on a shirt. The sweats fit him, were even a little big and he lay on his back, one hand under his head and the other laying on his stomach. His very toned and hard stomach. She was right about the tattoos; he had quite a few of them. There was one that came from his back over his shoulder that ended in sharp points and she had a feeling it covered a lot of his back. God, he was beautiful. Lean and hard and just plain sexy.

He hadn’t bothered getting under the covers and she went to the closet and pulled out the extra blanket and laid it over him. She found it impressive that he could manage to shower and pass out dead to the world in a matter of 15 minutes and she wondered just where he had been for 4 days and what he had been doing. His phone, that he had tossed on the bedside table suddenly buzzed and she walked over and picked it up. She read the text, something she realized was probably a little invasive and frowned at what she read.

_Toni: We all got back to the bar. Where the hell you at? You go to the blonde’s that you had me look up? Buzz me when you come up for air ;)_

Betty put the phone down and stared at Jughead in shock. Is that how he knew her phone number and where she lived? Obviously that was it. Toni must be his hacker. She felt bad for having read the text but this bit of information was surprising indeed. She didn’t even know if she should be mad or not. Obviously it was an invasion of privacy but she also knew there wasn’t a thing he would find that was any bit interesting. She sighed and debated kicking him so he woke up and then realized how ridiculous that was. She was annoyed enough though to not care.

“Hey, wake up,” she said loudly, giving him a shove. Jughead groaned and wiped a hand over his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, squinting up at her. 

“You got a text,” she said flatly, dropping his phone on his belly. He grunted and grabbed at the cold offending piece of his skin. He tried to focus his eyes and read the text and then let out a sigh.

“Fuck,” he muttered, closing his eyes.

“Fuck, indeed,” she said, her hands on her hips, an angry glare on her face. “What is wrong with you? You can’t just get someone to hack and find information on someone whenever you want. It’s invasive and illegal.”

“It’s not illegal. All the info I got on you was easy enough to find with just google,” he growled in tired annoyance.

“And you couldn’t just ask me whatever you wanted to know?” she fumed. “It’s as bad as this god damned bracelet!” Jughead let out a frustrated sigh and reached over and grabbed her arm and only a second and click later, the cuff was off her wrist and back on his own.

“Happy? Can I sleep now or should I go? I haven’t slept in 2 days,” he snapped and then rolled on his stomach and was once again asleep. Betty stood in silent shock. Her hand wrapped around her wrist and she had an odd feeling in her stomach, and it felt strangely like remorse. She swallowed as she held her wrist to her chest and was wondering if she hadn’t liked wearing it after all. Her eyes took in his back and she was right, the strange tattoo with all the sharp edges covered half his back and it looked almost 3D with its lines and shadows, like a sharp sculpture. It was fascinating. 

Betty let out a sigh and went to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers, staying close to the edge and pulling the blanket up over them. It was odd, this wasn’t exactly how she had pictured being in bed with Jughead. And he was right, she had asked him to stay. She rolled to her side, her back to him and clicked off the lamp. After a moment, she was suddenly hauled back and was pressed against Jughead, his heat immediately warming her.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured against her ear. “I’m a bit of an asshole when I’m tired.”

“Yeah, you are,” she whispered.

“And I’m sorry for spying on you in cyber land, or rather, having someone do it for me.” Betty felt herself shiver as his voice and breath tickled against her ear. She suddenly wondered if she was in her right mind. What the hell was she doing, inviting him to sleep at her place? Now she had a biker she barely knew in her bed. Yes, she had already been in his, but that was an accident. Right? She let out a sigh and he gave her a squeeze.

“Just relax,” he said softly. “I promise your virtue is safe.” She heard the smile in his voice and the tease in his tone and she rolled her eyes. She turned to face him and regretted it immediately. His beautiful eyes and mouth were only inches from hers and his hand on her waist suddenly tightened. “Well, I had a bit more self control when you weren’t facing me,” he added, his voice suddenly gruff, his hand lifting to trail his finger over her cheek.

“Is it strange that I missed you,” she whispered. 

“I like being missed,” he said with a smile. Betty touched his face and felt the stubble that had gathered while he was gone. She liked how it tickled her skin.

“I don’t know what to make of this,” she admitted as her finger traced his mouth.

“Do you always worry and think this much?” he asked as he nudged her closer.

“Yes,” she admitted. “But especially when I’m laying in bed with a man I didn’t know just two weeks ago.”

“So, why are you?”

“I have no idea,” she whispered. He leaned in and brushed his mouth against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, chasing the gentle kisses he was pressing to her mouth. “Stop teasing,” she pleaded, wanting a deeper kiss, wanting to taste him again like she had 4 days earlier. He gave her what she wanted, his tongue sliding across her lips and dipping into her mouth when she opened it for him. Her heart was racing and the ache that started low in her belly spread through her, making her press against him. His tongue stroked against hers, a low groan escaping him as his hand moved down her side to her leg, sliding along her skin, feeling her curves. When it slid back up and settled on her backside she bucked against him, and he squeezed gently, wringing a moan and gasp from her. 

Jughead shifted and she was on her back with him leaning over her, his kiss deep and thorough and making her tremble as she tasted him. The intoxicating combination of tobacco and mint that she chased with her tongue. His hand moved up her side and she squirmed against him when he brushed the sides of her breast. Even though the last time he had actually had them bare in his hands, he didn’t go any further and after a few moments it was driving her crazy.

“Jug,” she whimpered, moving restlessly against him. He knew what she wanted, brushing lightly over her over the t-shirt and she arched wildly into his touch. His mouth left hers and trailed kisses down her neck and he licked and sucked the skin of her collarbone, tugging lightly on her shirt to expose more skin. She felt like she couldn’t breathe with the wild pounding of her pulse and the ache intensifying between her legs. She could feel him against her thigh and she moved and shifted until he was settled between her legs and she couldn’t stop the ragged moan that escaped her when he pressed against her heat. 

His mouth returned to hers and his fingers hooked into the waist band of her pajama shorts and he squeezed, having to force himself to stop from pulling them down. His fingers digging into her skin and Betty realized she was quickly losing control and she pulled her mouth away and gasped against his neck and then unable to help herself, she dragged her tongue over his skin.

“Fuck,” he muttered, his mouth moving to her neck again. He sucked on her skin, his hand tugging just slightly on her shorts before moving under her shirt and then back to her shorts, like he couldn’t make up his mind what he wanted to do. 

“Jug?” she whimpered, her hands moving over his torso, feeling the hard planes and solid muscle beneath the skin. “God, I can’t think,” she moaned. She realized they were in danger of doing something she didn’t think she was quite ready to do, all in a few heated moments. His hand moved under her shirt again and slowly inched up and when he brushed her breast she bucked against him, pressing against his hardness. His head moved down like he had done the other night and his mouth brushed against her nipple through the shirt and she wanted to rip it off so she could feel his tongue on her skin. She gripped his hair and gasped when he bit lightly.

“Shit, Jug,” she cried out, her core rubbing eagerly against him.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, his voice hoarse with need.

“No, yes…..i don’t know,” she whimpered, feeling like she was about to burst into flame. He came up to kiss her again and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling his body fully against hers and she let herself get lost in his kiss. His hands dug into her hips and she could tell he was fighting for control and she pulled her mouth away and took a deep breath. “Stop,” she whispered, knowing she was in danger or letting him do whatever he wanted. Jughead immediately pulled back and settled his hands on the pillow next to her head, his forehead resting on hers.

“Sorry,” he breathed.

“Don’t be,” Betty said with a smile, trying to catch her breath. He breathed her in for a while, trying to get his breathing under control even as he gently pressed against her, still trying to find some release for his rock hard erection. Betty whimpered and he could feel her trembling and he gave her another soft kiss and rolled to the side, pulling her against him. 

“I feel like I'm losing my mind,” he said, almost as if he was thinking out loud.

“Get some rest,” she whispered. “I’m going to go put your clothes in the dryer.” He nodded and she left. When she returned he was sleeping and she slipped in next to him and curled up against his warmth. 

She watched him sleep, finding herself amazed that this rough and tough biker was so turned on by her and wanted her so much that he was as baffled as she was by it all. She didn’t belong in his world, not if you were one to judge from the outside. It was like trying to place a square peg in a round hole. It didn’t fit. She didn’t fit. The Serpents were rough bikers, a gang, people feared them. She was straight A’s, a virgin, polished and pretty and had always prided herself on her ability to steer clear of trouble and keep a sunny disposition. So why did she suddenly want to get down and dirty with a tattooed biker? Why the hell did he want her? She was inexperienced, and even she would admit, naïve, with too much sass to have any sense. Dear God, what was wrong with her? She had spent the last few years saving her virtue and protecting it for, well she didn’t even know what, she had just never found anyone she was even remotely interested in giving it to and now she was ready to let Jughead have it without a second thought. She did manage to have enough sense to keep putting on the breaks but she knew that wasn’t going to last long. He was sexy and intoxicating and exciting and fuck, she wanted him and it scared the hell out of her.

“Give your virginity to a man who can give you a future,” her mother had always said. That obviously was part of the reason she kept it all these years. She hadn’t found anyone she wanted in her future and now, with a man who clearly by his lifestyle wasn’t exactly what one would call a family man and wasn’t any where near to offering any kind of future, if he ever even would be and she was ready to just let him take her. Maybe that was a good thing, she decided. Just do it, have some fun, forget about this good girl thing she had going and have some fun.

Betty sighed in frustration, knowing she was already past that. There was no way she could sleep with Jughead and then at some point just walk away like it had all been physical. It was more than that and even he felt it and she suddenly realized this was far more dangerous than just something physical. This man could break her heart into a million pieces.

“Shit,” she whispered into the darkness of the room. He stirred in his sleep next to her and she curled into his side and his arm instinctively came around her and pulled her close and she closed her eyes. She’d worry more about it tomorrow, she decided. Right now he was too warm against her and her last thought before sleep claimed her was how wonderful it was to sleep next to him, his arm holding her close.

 

When Betty woke the next morning, Jughead was gone. She sat up in bed and saw he had folded the sweats and left them at the foot of the bed, as well as the t-shirt she had stolen. She bit her lip and smiled. Grabbing her phone she noticed he had left a text telling her he had found the laundry room and got his clothes and thanked her for a wonderful night’s sleep. The little kiss emoji he added made her giggle.

“Ah, Serpent King, nobody knows what an adorable dork you are,” she said out loud. She climbed out of bed and went to the washroom and looked in the mirror. She sighed at the two hickies she had on her neck and opened the medicine cabinet to find her cover up. Her eyes fell to her wrist and she froze. 

“Seriously?” she muttered in annoyance. There sat the serpent cuff. Once again fastened to her wrist. “Oh, I think not,” she fumed. Betty was thankful for her day off and took a quick shower and called a cab while she got dressed. If he thought he could cuff her while she was sleeping, he could think again. She ordered the cab to go to the Whyte Wyrm and when she tried the back door to his apartment and found it locked, she got even more annoyed. She headed around to the front and against her better judgement, opened the door and stepped in.

She got only about half way to the bar when everything just kind of stopped and all eyes were on her. The tall man behind the counter looked at her like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. She turned slowly and noticed a staircase at the back that she figured led up to the rooms. She started toward it and stopped when someone behind her cleared their throat. She turned around and stopped in surprise. She had no idea where they had all come from in such a short time but she was literally staring at a wall of leather jacketed scowling men. 

“Did you lose something miss?” one of them asked. They stepped closer and she took a step back, feeling like a caged animal.

“I’m looking for Jughead,” she said, trying to match their scowls with one of her own. One of them actually started to laugh. “I’m sorry, is something funny?” she snapped. He stopped mid laugh and stared at her in surprise.

“What exactly do you want with Jughead?” another one asked, folding his arms over his massive chest. “You need him to break someone’s legs? Husband maybe?” 

“For god’s sake, what is it with you guys and leg breaking? That’s not how you deal with problems!” Betty said with a frustrated sigh. 

“Did you fall and hit your head?” another asked. “You seem slightly nuts.” They were all looking at her like she was indeed, crazy.

“Is it like a Serpent law to be rude?” she asked. 

“You know about the Serpent laws?” someone from the back asked. Betty looked at him in surprise.

“There are actual Serpent laws?” she asked with a laugh. 

“Are you laughing at us?” the one in the middle asked, his scowl meaner than satan’s as he stepped toward her. Betty took a quick step back and collided with more leather. She knew immediately who it was. She let out a quick breath and put her hand behind her back, finding his hand and gripping it in relief. He gave a slight squeeze and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked quietly and she was surprised to hear anger in his voice. She turned and wasn’t surprised to see him back in full Serpent gear, an angry scowl on his face. “Have you lost your mind coming in here like this?” 

“I’m here because I don’t appreciate being cuffed in my sleep!” she snapped angrily as she held up her arm.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, grabbing her arm and pulling it down.

“What the fuck, Jones. You cuffed a northsider?” one of his men gasped. Betty whirled around and glared at the imbecile. 

“First of all, I’m not a northsider and second of all, he can do what he wants!” The man looked at her and started laughing.

“You just yelled at him about it and now you’re saying he can do what he wants?” He looked over her head at Jughead. “Where did you find this one, crazy town?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Jughead snapped. “Betty, go to my room and Fangs, shut the fuck up. If you insult her one more time….”

“He’ll break your legs!” Betty yelled. Jughead let out an exasperated growl and glared at her. 

“Go to my room!” he ordered.

“Stop telling me what to do!” she yelled, stomping her foot.

“I’m so confused,” another man said, literally scratching his head. 

“It probably doesn’t take much,” Betty said with a roll of her eyes.

“Christ Betty,” Jughead muttered, unable to believe the shit coming out of her mouth to a bunch of mean bikers.

“Excuse me?” the man snorted, stepping closer. Betty stepped up to him and he was so tall she almost broke her neck looking up at him. 

“I said, it probably doesn’t take much,” she said sweetly, a bright smile on her face. He blinked down at her, as if mesmerized. She turned and smiled brightly at all of them and then smiled at Jughead and headed for the stairs. “I’ll be in your room,” she informed him over her shoulder. They all stood and watched her go with bewildered expressions on their faces.

“Can I have her?” one of them asked, sounding in awe. Jughead looked at his men and almost started to laugh. In just a few seconds they had gone from being annoyed with her to looking like they were in love with her. All because she smiled at them. “Seriously, can I have her?”

“Fuck off,” Jughead barked as he headed for the stairs himself. Jughead reached his room and walked in, slamming and locking the door behind him. She wasn’t smiling at him anymore, in truth, she looked like she wanted to kill him and the fire he saw in her eyes made his cock twitch. He kicked his boots off and dropped his jacket and walked slowly towards her. Her anger turned to surprise and she took a step back. 

Betty had thought he would be angry with her but the look on his face made her heart race. She suddenly felt hot and breathless and he didn’t stop walking until his entire body was brushing hers.

“I’m sorry for yelling at your men,” she whispered, trying to change the heated look in his eyes to something else so she wasn’t tempted to jump him.

“I don’t think you are,” he said gruffly, taking a step against her, forcing her body to back up a step. “We have a reputation Betty, a mean one,” he pointed out, moving again and she stepped back. 

“I forgot?” she offered.

“One of my men wants to keep you,” he informed her.

“Well, I’ll go tell him that as soon as you take the cuff off, I’m free as a bird,” she said sweetly.

“Are you trying to irritate me?” he growled

“Do you always growl when you’re mad? You sound like a bear.”

“Betty…” he sighed.

“Jughead…”

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten into down there?” he asked, his hand settling on her waist. Her hands lifted and grasped the edges of his flannel shirt that hung open over his t-shirt.

“If they’re as mean as you, I’m guessing not that much,” she said with a coy smile as she bit her lip. He went still and stared down at her in surprise. 

“Seriously, you’re honestly trying to aggravate me?”

“Is it working?” she asked with a grin.

“You drive me completely crazy, you know that?” he asked gruffly.

“Jughead?”

“Betty?”

“Will you shut up and kiss me already?” She barely got the question out before his mouth covered hers. Her arms went around his neck and his hands slid over her back side, lifting her to him. She kissed him back eagerly, her tongue flicking along his lips drawing a low growl from him. He moved then, toward the couch but he changed direction and she found herself lowered to the bed, Jughead coming down on top of her and she immediately shifted so he rested between her legs. “Are you going to take the cuff off?” she asked breathlessly as he kissed his way down her neck.

“Are you going to stop pissing off strange men you just met with your sass?” he asked in return as he bit into her shoulder.

“Probably not,” she moaned when his tongue soothed over the bite.

“Then no,” he said and took her mouth again to stop any further talk. She stopped caring for the moment when his hands stroked along her curves, making her shiver with excitement. Her mind went to the previous night where she had almost given him everything and she knew she was still in danger of doing that. Last night had left her aching and now it only felt that much more arousing. She was playing with fire and she knew it.

“Jug, you’re making me ache,” she moaned, pressing against him, her hands making their way under his shirt.

“God, you have no idea,” he breathed against her mouth. “I have ached for you since the moment we met.” His words sent a jolt of desire though her that she had never felt before and she knew she was in trouble. If he wanted her, she wasn’t going to stop him.

“Betty?” he whispered against her skin as he kissed down her neck.

“Yes?” she whimpered.

“I want to touch you.” She shuddered, the lust in his voice making her spin. “I want to make you fall apart and then put you back together and then do it all over again.” She let out a sob, so aroused by his words alone, she was bucking against him, trying to ease the ache between her thighs. He rocked against her and she tugged on his shirt, trying to get closer to his warmth and he lifted up and pulled it over his head, taking both the t-shirt and flannel in one swoop. Her hands brushed over him eagerly. Taking in the tattoos and lean muscle and he let out a breath as she touched him.

“I can’t think,” she whimpered, feeling overwhelmed and over heated, wanting anything he had to offer. He kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, his hand wandering under her shirt, fingers dancing across her skin.

“Has anyone ever touched you?” he asked softly, letting his touch slide along her side and brushing against her breast and she shook her head, unable to speak. 

“Only you,” she breathed out. Jughead groaned against her mouth, his thumb brushing across the swell of her breast. Betty’s hands came up his back and slid into his hair, pressing her mouth to his, her tongue tangling with his as she slowly twisted into his hand. He cupped her breast, his fingers playing with the lace of her bra and she arched with a low moan, craving and wanting his touch as he rubbed his thumb in circles over the tight nipple. “I want….Jug…” she gasped her words, moving restlessly against him.

“What do you want, Betty,” he whispered against her cheek before dragging his tongue along the line of her jaw.

“I want more,” she whimpered, arching into his hand. Jughead lifted his head and his hand moved down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up as he held her gaze. She bit her lip and lifted her arms and he pulled it off her and she lay there in her lacy pink bra, her chest heaving as she breathed. He took her mouth again as his hand cupped her gently, his thumb returning to make slow circles through the lace until her nipple was tight and aching. She moaned and moved against him, her leg coming up around his hip, desperate for some relief as she pressed against him. Jughead’s mouth moved down her neck and he pressed soft kisses across her skin as he moved lower, his lips brushing against the swell of her breasts and she sucked in a breath, her nails digging into his arms.

“God, you smell amazing,” he murmured as he breathed in her scent, his mouth moving between her breasts, his tongue licking the skin. His thumb hooked the top of the lace on her bra cup and slowly edged it down, freeing her nipple. 

“Jug,” she gasped when his thumb flicked over it. It was so tight in the cool air and under his touch, it was starting to feel pinched and she ached for relief. “Please,” she moaned, not entirely sure what she was asking for. When she felt his warm wet tongue soothe over it she let out a ragged groan and arched violently into his mouth; and then his lips closed over it and he suckled gently. “Jug, fuck…oh my god,” she moaned, her hand fisting in his hair. She had never felt anything like this. The ache between her legs intensified to unbearable and she bucked against him, straining for some kind of relief. 

“Fuck, you’re incredible,” he gasped when he released her nipple, his mouth moving across to the other one. He shifted and tugged down the lace and took that one in his mouth as well and she clawed at him, her hands trying to anchor themselves but wandering all over as if lost, trying to find some sense of balance as she started to spin out of control. Her hips kept a steady rhythm as she moved against him and his hand moved down her stomach to her pants and he lifted his head and held her gaze as he slowly undid the button. 

“Have you ever touched yourself,” he asked in a hoarse whisper, his fingers dancing along the waist band, teasing her skin. 

“Ye…yes…” she stammered, her face flushing with embarrassment. 

“Did it feel good, Betty?” he asked as he brushed his mouth over hers, his tongue dipping in playfully and then licking along her lips. She nodded, squirming beneath him as his fingers slid slightly under the top of her pants. “How often?” he asked, his mouth trailing along her jaw.

“Not…not very often,” she confessed, her breathing harsh and heavy. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered, lifting his head to look at her. She shook her head and his hand slid further. His palm pressed gently on her lower abdomen and she let out a groan as all the fire in her veins seemed to rush down to her core. “We can stop if it’s too much,” he said softly. He kept his hand still and she tried to calm her breathing and it was impossible. She ached so much, she felt like she was going to burst into flames from the heat rushing through her. She could feel him hard and heavy on her hip and it only aroused her more. 

“Please Juggie, I want you to touch me,” she whispered. A slow smile spread across his face as the nickname fell from her lips. He brushed a kiss across her lips and pulled his hand out and she whimpered in protest.

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly. She stared at him, taking in the heated look in his beautiful eyes, feeling the gentle way he caressed her waist, the way he was making sure she was okay and she realized that she did. She trusted him completely.

“Yes,” she whispered. He kissed her softly and then pushed up and knelt between her legs, his hand moving to her zipper and pulling it down. She flushed when he tugged on her pants and pulled them down her legs and off. He sat back on his heels and looked at her, his eyes darkening as they moved up her long legs and lingered on the pink lace between her thighs that she embarrassingly knew was damp. His gaze kept going, stopping on her breasts, exposed and damp from his mouth, the nipples still puckered and begging for more and she saw a shudder go through his body as he slowly came back over her, taking her mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Betty,” he murmured against her lips and she whimpered at the promise, the feel of his bare chest brushing against hers making her tremble with desire and need. His mouth moved down her body, stopping once again at her breasts and licking and biting and sucking until she was crying out his name and then she felt his hand stroke up the inside of her thigh and his fingers brush gently over her core. She sucked in a breath, her entire body tense and knotted with need. Jughead shifted to the side and slid his arm under her neck to support her head and he watched her face when he slowly slipped his hand inside the lace. She locked her eyes with his and bit back a moan when his fingers brushed lightly against her. Jughead pressed deeper, sliding his fingers into her folds and the groan that left his mouth made her shiver.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he felt her wet heat. She was silky and smooth and when his fingers found her clit and started to gently circle her hips bucked violently off the mattress.

“Oh my god,” she moaned, her hand grasping the sheets as he touched her. She had never felt pleasure like this from the few times she had attempted to bring herself release. She had always managed but it had seemed like more work than was worth, but this, this was on a completely different level. His fingers were like magic and she was having a hard time forming a thought. “Jug, I need…” she gasped, not entirely sure what the hell she needed, just that she needed it now.

“I know baby,” he groaned against her mouth and then he slid his fingers down and she felt him probe at her and she gasped and grasped his wrist. He went still and looked at her, saw the wild unsure look on her face. Jughead lowered his forehead to hers and took a deep breath. He wanted her so bad it fucking hurt but he was determined to not scare her and all he wanted to do was show her how good being touched could feel. “Shall I stop?” he asked hoarsely, silently begging her to tell him to continue. All he wanted now was to watch her come apart from his touch. 

“No,” she gasped as she let go of his wrist, relaxing her legs. 

“Trust me,” he said softly, locking his eyes with hers. “Just relax and breathe.” She nodded and he slowly, slowly slid a finger inside her. “Holy fuck,” he groaned while she let out a long moan, her hips lifting instinctively and he slid in deeper.

“What?” she whimpered, her breath coming in gasps. 

“You’re so tight,” he whispered, his arm under her head moving slightly until his hand cradled her, his fingers gripping her hair as if trying to hold on to something so he wouldn’t lose control.

“Is that bad?” she asked innocently, as she lifted to him again.

“Jesus…no…no,” he stuttered, as he pulled back and then slowly sank back in. Thinking about how she would feel around his cock almost made him spill in his jeans. He took her mouth in a desperate kiss as he slowly moved his finger back and forth, his thumb finding and circling her clit. He slowly added another finger and she went wild, her hand grasping his hair, her body straining and moving with his fingers and then he felt it. He lifted his head and watched her face as her eyes went wide, her body stiffening and a look of pure wonder and ecstasy glazed her face as she suddenly tightened on his fingers like a vice. He groaned as she pulled at him, her release coating his fingers as they pressed deeper. Her moans filled the room and he took deep breaths as she clung to him. Her walls relaxed after a few moments and he pulled his fingers out and gently rubbed against her, helping her come down.

Betty lay gasping for breath, her body shaking. She had no idea anything could feel so good. His fingers sliding inside her had sent her body into bliss before she could even fathom what was happening and she had felt like her body separated from her mind as she broke apart. She tried to calm her breathing and feeling his fingers still gently stroking her made her blush deep red. She knew that was silly as those same fingers had just been inside her but now that reality was returning, the intimacy of the act was overwhelming. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against her ear and she gripped his arm, trying to get over her shyness. He was still stroking and she moaned a little, and then gasping when she felt her body start to tingle once more. She turned her head and buried her face in his neck as she lifted to his hand again and he cursed against her hair, his hand seemingly having a mind of its own and his fingers slid into her again. “You’re so wet,” he growled against her ear, moving his fingers slowly in and out. He pulled them out completely and rubbed them over her clit and then slid back in and she made a guttural noise and her whole body jerked.

Jughead lifted his head and nudged hers back so he could watch her. He could tell she was close again and she bit her lip and jerked against his hand, moving with his hand and it took everything he had to not replace his fingers with his cock. “Come for me,” he said gruffly and she gasped at the sexy dirtiness of the words and his fingers moved faster, his thumb rubbing more firmly and then she fell apart again, her nails digging so deep into his skin, he knew she was leaving marks. It took her a while to completely calm down and he pulled his hand away and grabbed the sheet the lay at the bottom of his bed and pulled it over her, knowing she was feeling vulnerable. 

He kissed her softly, small quick kisses on her neck and face as he gently righted her bra and brushed her hair off her face. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, resting his hand on her face. Betty opened her eyes and her eyes were dark and sated and she blushed as he looked at her.

“Yeah….” She said slowly.

“Sure?” he double checked. She smiled and nodded.

“That was amazing,” she whispered. Jughead smiled and looked a little smug and she pinched his side. He shrugged away and laughed.

“You’ve never done that? Or nobody’s ever….” He stopped talking when she shook her head, her blush intensifying.

“Nobody’s ever wanted to?” he asked, incredulous. “I’ve been itching to touch you since you yelled at me when we met,” he finished with a grin.

“Well, I didn’t say that, I’ve just never wanted anybody to touch me….until now,” she finished with a whisper. His eyes darkened and he leaned down to kiss her and when he pulled away she was once again breathless. “You’re an amazing kisser,” she sighed. “Also, I may be inexperienced but I’m well aware that you got nothing out of that,” she said slowly.

“I got plenty out of that,” Jughead said with a smile. “You have no idea how much I love touching you and watching you fall apart.”

“Yeah but you’re….” she trailed off but he knew what she meant because he still hard against her thigh.

“I’ll be fine Betts,” he said softly. 

“Betts. I like that,” she smiled.

“I like you,” he smiled back. Betty studied him for a moment, forgetting about the fact that she was dressed only in skimpy lace underwear and pressed against him, a fact he wasn’t forgetting as he was still hard against her, but she had something else on her mind now. She lifted her arm.

“Why did you do this?” she asked quietly, the bracelet shimmering in the sunlight that streamed through the window. Jughead sighed and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Protection,” he insisted. Betty sat up and held the sheet to her chest.

“Can you pass me my shirt please,” she said quietly. 

“Betty,” he sighed.

“My shirt please,” she snapped.

“Are you seriously mad at me right now? After we just…”

“Well, you made me momentarily forget why I came here,” she said, grabbing the shirt he held out to her. She pulled it on and hopped off the bed to grab her pants. She didn’t look at him but she knew his eyes were lingering on her bare legs as she pulled them on. He stood and grabbed his shirt and pulled it on and came and stood in front of her. He looked down at her wrist and took her hand and lifted it and with a couple moves of his fingers on the snake part of it, it opened and he took it off her wrist. His eyes met hers and she said nothing, just swallowed and felt strangely like she had hurt his feelings.

“Jug…”

“I have a meeting with my men and you obviously don’t have to be at work today so feel free to hang out as long as you want,” he said softly. He kissed her forehead and turned and dropped the bracelet on the bedside table and grabbed his boots and jacket and walked out of the apartment. 

She stared at as it lay there, realizing that he hadn’t put it back on his wrist and she wondered why. Betty sat on the bed and picked it up and studied it. It was still open and she pressed the ends together and it didn’t stay locked and she frowned at it. It really was a secret closure. She lay back on the bed and studied it and felt her eyes grow heavy. She hadn’t slept that much the previous night, not really used to having a man in bed with her and she kept startling awake every time she became aware that someone’s arms were around her and after the pleasure Jughead had just given her, she really needed a nap. 

 

Jughead came back to his room a couple hours later and found her curled up on his bed, fast asleep, the cuff clutched in her hand. He sat on the edge and smiled, easing the leather out of her grip. He brushed her hair off her face and his heart quickened again at how beautiful she was. He knew she was going to be pissed off but he didn’t care. The way his men were ogling her and the one he’d had to shove into the wall during their meeting after his crass remark about her, she definitely didn’t realize how she affected people. It was for her protection he told himself as he once again fastened the cuff to her wrist. 

He grinned at the thought of the fight that was coming. He could almost see the green fire that her eyes would shoot at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up once again to grab his keys for the run he had to make. He left her a text and once again, left the apartment.


	4. Serpent Slut

Betty smiled down at the text on her phone and threw it on the bed. It was day three of ignoring Jughead after sending him a text that he was an ass with a picture of the damn bracelet back on her wrist. He had replied with a wink and she had proceeded to give him the silent treatment. He had sent his ‘good night’ text that evening and she hadn’t replied, deciding that he needed to suffer a little. She wasn’t sure at first if he would even care, but it was evident by the amount of texts that she had, that he did indeed care and it made her smile in delighted smugness. The first night had been two texts.

_J: Good night :)_

_J: Just so you know, not replying is just mean._

The second day, he had sent a text at noon.

_J: Still mad?_

And another in the evening.

_J: I know where you live, you know._

And at night when she was getting ready for bed.

_J: Good night Betty._

_J: I’m going to assume your phone is broken because it’s not a good idea giving a Serpent the silent treatment. We break legs you know._

_J: Okay, that was a joke, seriously, good night._

_J: God dammit Betty_

Earlier that day, the third day of the silent treatment, he had sent one first thing in the morning.

_J: Good morning Beautiful._

And at noon.

_J: Christ, if I wasn’t out of town…_

And a few minutes ago.

_J: Good night Betts._

_J: You’re really pissed off, huh?_

The phone buzzed again and she smiled and picked up.

 _J: Just fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK! I’m coming home tomorrow and I’m cranky as fuck, just so you know!_

Betty smirked and put the phone on the bedside table and got into bed. She figured an apology was completely foreign to this Serpent king. Well, not completely as he was always apologizing when they were together if he felt he overstepped but it was clear he wasn’t budging on this cuff and she wondered just how she was going to ‘pay’ for her silent treatment. She knew it was mean, but his reaction also told her that he missed talking to her and that gave her a secret thrill. She was almost tempted to send him a text to ease his mind but changed her mind. She wasn’t giving an inch until she had to.

 

“You still giving Jughead the silent treatment?” Kevin asked the following day at work.

“Why are you giving him the silent treatment?” Cheryl immediately asked, frowning at having been kept out of the loop. 

“Yes and because he’s an ass,” Betty said as she crouched behind the counter to pull out some coffee filters.

“Well, then I’ll give you a fair warning, he looks like he wants to burn the coffee shop down,” Kevin said mildly. Betty jumped up at his words and looked outside and sure enough. A tired and dusty Jughead had just gotten off his bike and was stalking toward the front door with a scowl on his face.

“Oh shit,” she muttered.

“Stay strong,” Kevin smirked and she glared at him. Jughead whipped the door open and his eyes locked with hers as he made a bee line for the counter. She stood her ground and matched his glare. He stopped at the counter and to her surprise reached across and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her half across the counter meeting her in the middle and his mouth covered hers in a hungry thorough kiss that took the breath from her lungs. 

“I want you at my place when you’re done,” he growled when he pulled back and let go of her and turned and stormed out of the shop leaving her staring after him in disbelief.

“Holy shit,” Kevin breathed, watching the Serpent get on his bike and ride away in a cloud of dust. Betty stood, her fingers on her lips that were still tingling from his kiss. She wanted to be angry and say 'screw you' but her body was on fire at the moment and she knew her weak ass would do exactly what he demanded.

“You’re really going to let him order you around?” Cheryl said with a laugh. “Is that what happens when you wear the bracelet? You do his bidding?”

“Oh shut up,” Betty snapped. “You’re just jealous it’s not on your fucking wrist.” She immediately regretted her words when the girl’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” she said quickly.

“Kevin you’re a fucking dick,” the red head snapped. 

“What did I do?” he said innocently.

“Well, you’re the one who once accused me of using Toni for Jughead, so I’m assuming you said the same to Betty.”

“Joaquin told me what went down Cheryl, he was there when Jughead kicked you out of the Whyte Wyrm so stop with the innocent act.”

“Yes well, whatever. I don’t want Jughead, Betty, and I’m not jealous,” she snapped as she stormed to the back room.

“Dammit,” Betty sighed and slumped against the counter. “That just came out.”

“Yeah, you need a little brain to mouth filter,” Kevin said laughing. “So, what are you going to do? Go to his place.”

“I should probably just ignore him and go home,” Betty said, touching her lips again.

“Except you want him to kiss you again,” Kevin grinned. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair.

“God, Kevin, you have no idea how great his kisses are. My mouth is still tingly for shit’s sake. I feel it everywhere.”

“Okay, now you’re just trying to make me jealous,” Kevin sighed. He straightened and started to wipe up the counter. “Just try to remember why you were giving him the silent treatment and try to avoid his kisses,” he suggested with a small laugh.

“Yeah, easier said than done,” she muttered. “He knows exactly how he affects me.” Kevin put the rag down and walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

“Girl, perhaps you need to realize exactly how you affect him as well. I saw his texts while you were ignoring him. The man is gone for you. The mighty Serpent is all a mess for you and your kisses affect him as much as his affect you, don’t kid yourself.” 

Betty did know because she knew how he trembled with desire when they were together, she felt his arousal every time they kissed, she knew how much he held back when he wanted to go further, she was well aware of how she affected him. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was, she had no idea what they were doing. Were they a thing? He clearly wasn’t going to give up with the bloody bracelet and she knew it wasn’t just about protection. Did she just want him to admit it? That he wanted a _thing_ with her? Whatever that hell that meant. Did she want a thing with him? Was there any kind of long term point here, or were they just messing around. From the little she knew and had seen of him, Jughead wasn’t the type to just mess around with someone who was a virgin and she knew he wouldn’t just take her virginity if she gave it and just move on. Right? Was it too early to have this kind of conversation? She let out a frustrated groan and flopped down in a chair.

“What’s going on in that head of yours,” Kevin asked.

“Why couldn’t I just be a slut who didn’t care if a guy was into me or not, as long as I got to bang him all day, every day?”

“What the fuck?” Kevin said laughing. “Is that the definition of a slut?”

“I have no freaking idea. It just sounded good in my head.”

“I’m pretty sure Jughead isn’t into “sluts”. Although that has a nice ring to it. Serpent Slut.”

“Maybe I should go there and be like, ‘Hey Jughead, can I be your Serpent Slut?’ I mean, how could he say no to that?” Betty asked with a straight face. Kevin started to crack up and soon they were both wiping tears from laughing.

“Do you think you guys will end up having sex soon?” he asked after a while.

“I don’t know,” Betty said with a blush. “He’s being respectful of my lack of experience.”

“What do you mean?” Kevin asked in confusion.

“I’ve never slept with anyone,” she said quietly, feeling comfortable enough with him to tell him. 

“Are you serious?” he asked in surprise. She nodded and shrugged. “Well, okay than let me give my two cents. From everything I remember of Jughead when we were young and in school and from everything Joaquin told me about him, despite the fact that he’s a scary mother fucker, although you seem to think otherwise, I do know that he’s a good guy and no way would he just be messing around with a virgin if he wasn’t completely into her. I don’t think he’s messing with you Betty. He genuinely likes you.”

“I know he does,” she said quietly.

“That cuff? He may have very well put it on you to protect you the first day, but I’m pretty sure now it’s there because he wants to keep you.”

“Ugh, what century does this town live in? I’m not something to be kept, for God’s sake! If he wants me to wear it as some form of commitment or whatever, then he needs to ask me!”

“Well, that’s a battle for you two to fight over,” Kevin said smiling. Betty sat and thought for a while. She was going to go home and defy him but she decided she could go there and still keep it on her terms. Besides that, she missed him so damn much, even if they were angry, she wanted to be close to him.

 

When he opened the door for her four hours later, he was still scowling and she glared back at him.

“Just so you know, I’m here because I want to be and not because you ordered me to,” she snapped as he stepped back and let her in. He walked toward the couch and she stayed by the door and he turned and stood looking at her with his hands on his hips.

“I don’t particularly like being ignored,” he said after a while, his face not giving any indication of what he was thinking.

“I imagine someone not doing what you want them to do must be devastating,” she baited. She saw his jaw clench and knew her dig irritated him.

“Is your phone broken?” he asked, his voice agravated.

“No, it’s working just fine,” she said sweetly, leaning against the door. “How was your trip? Did you miss me?”

“Did you?” he growled back. Betty said nothing, just held his glare and waited. If she had to stand there all night, she would. He refused to answer. She sighed and pulled away from the door and opened it. 

“Good night Jughead, it was nice seeing you,” she said quietly, still holding his gaze, waiting to see what he’d do. He glared at her and she raised her chin and matched his with one her own. 

“I don’t allow people to back me into a corner,” he snapped.

“Well, that’s too fucking bad,” she snapped back. She walked out and slammed the door after her and hurried to get to the stairs and was already heading down when she heard him open the door. She smiled when she heard his frustrated _fuck!_ and she went outside and walked around the side of the building and leaned against the wall. She hoped she wasn’t wrong in what she thought he would do. Two minutes later her phone buzzed. She looked down at it and rolled her eyes.

_J: Come back._

He really needed a lesson in how to ask nicely. She didn’t reply and kept waiting.

_J: Please Betty._

Betty smiled and headed back inside. She had been torturing him for 4 days and she knew it was hard for him to give up any sense of control and she knew they didn’t know each other long enough for her to just expect him to bend to her whim but she just needed something from him so she didn’t feel like he just thought he owned her or something. She deserved the same respect he demanded. She knocked softly at the door and it opened only moments later. The look on his face was a mixture of relief and frustration. She walked in and took off her shoes and dropped her bag on the floor and they looked at each other without speaking for a bit.

“God, I missed you,” he finally blurted out and then looking almost relieved to finally say it. Betty smiled and walked over to him and rested her hand on his chest, looking up at him through her lashes and biting her lip.

“What did you miss the most?” she asked.

“That sassy mouth,” he said gruffly as he ran his hands over her backside and lifted her against him. Betty giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You enjoy torturing me, don’t you?” he asked as he walked toward the couch. He settled down on it and she straddled his lap, which, due to the sundress she was wearing had her pressed intimately against him and she shivered at the feel of him. She held up her wrist and he sighed.

“You deserved it,” she said firmly. 

“I didn’t like it,” he said quietly. “I don’t like not knowing what’s happening.”

“That’s new for you I guess,” she said with a tilt of her head.

“No, it’s a little too familiar,” Jughead corrected. “I spent my entire childhood unsure of what was happening and when I got older I was determined to not let that happen again. To always know what was coming, what was happening. I don’t enjoy feeling vulnerable and unsure.” Betty stared at him in surprise, that he would share something so personal, that he would admit he had felt vulnerable at her not answering his texts. “I was miserable Betty,” he admitted.

“I know,” she said with a smile. “And for the record, I missed you too and it was very hard not returning your texts but, I was angry.”

“I know,” he said with a grin. She glared at him. She held up her arm and he took it and put it back down. “See, I don’t think you actually want me to take it off,” he said smugly.

“That’s beside the point,” she blurted and then sighed at her slip. Jughead grinned and his hands gripped her waist and he pulled her flush against him. “No,” she insisted, pushing against him. “You’re not going to distract me,” she laughed as his mouth pressed on her jawline. 

“I’m not taking it off,” he said, biting lightly. “Consider it punishment for ignoring me for 4 days and driving me fucking nuts.”

“That’s not how that works,” she laughed. “You can’t punish me for punishing you,” she insisted.

“I’m Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents, I can do whatever the fuck I want,” he said smugly, his mouth moving down her neck. She shoved him back and glared at him.

“And I’m Betty Cooper, leader of all women who won’t take shit from any man, especially an arrogant ass,” she said flatly. Jughead studied her for a moment.

“You know, I don’t allow people to talk to me that way,” he said quietly, but his eyes were soft, letting her know he wasn’t angry.

“Well, if it bothers you, I can leave and you can keep this bracelet and you never have to see me again and you can go back to people doing your bidding and falling all over themselves to please you.”

“You think that’s what people do?” he asked.

“It seems so.”

“Yeah well, I spent the first 17 years of my life being a target and a punching bag for the people in this fucking town and I decided to do something about it and I took the power away from them and yes, now I’m the one calling the shots and yes, maybe I am an arrogant ass, but I’m never going to be anyone’s bitch ever again,” he said firmly. Betty saw the determination and confidence in his eyes, but she also saw the vulnerability. She lifted her hand to his face and caressed his cheek and the slight, slight lean into her touch made her heart race. She understood him. He had fought so long for control, and he was terrified to give it up.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you,” she said softly, a smile playing on her lips. “That was very mean of me.”

“I’m sorry for being an arrogant ass,” he said with a slight smirk.

“Does that mean you’ll take the cuff off?”

“No,” he said smiling.

“Well, then I’ll have to punish you again,” she insisted.

“Well, you could always kiss me,” he suggested. “I hate it when you do that. In fact, I can’t stand it. Literally the worst thing ever,” he said with a sigh.

“Is that right?” she asked, moving slowly against him and he bit back a groan when she slid her hands under his shirt. She bent down and hovered her mouth over his and he lifted his head and she pulled back, her hand coming up and settling on his throat, pushing him gently back so his head rested on the back of the couch. She kept her hand there, and felt him swallow against her palm. Betty had no idea where she was getting her courage to try to control him and she saw him fighting with himself to let her.

She knew she wasn’t strong enough to physically control or hurt him but she still saw him wrestle with allowing her to even pretend that she could. He didn’t fight her or remove her hand. This was Jughead letting her know that whatever this relationship was, she had as much power as he did. Betty slowly released his throat and the heat in his eyes made her ache, the heat pooling between her legs and making her press against him, his body hard for her already as she sat cuddling him between her thighs.

She lowered her head and kissed him and his hand moved to the back of her head, holding her steady as he kissed her back eagerly, groaning into her mouth to finally be able to taste her tongue. It took only seconds for the kiss to heat up, a clashing of lips and tongue, wet and dirty and she was grasping his hair in her hands as she pressed her heat against him, looking for friction as he ravaged her mouth. His hands moved to her legs, sliding up her smooth skin to rest on her thighs under her skirt. She rubbed against him and moaned at the delicious ache that threatened to overwhelm her. He gripped her hips and moved her against him again, slowly thrusting up against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her. 

He pulled his hands away and they settled at the buttons on her chest and his mouth moved to suck on the skin of her neck as he slowly popped one open, waiting for her to stop him. She didn’t and he opened another and then another until the dress hung open and he leaned back and drew in a breath as he looked at her sitting on his lap, flushed and aroused, dressed in white lace bra and panties.

“God, you have no idea how sexy you are right now,” he said gruffly and she blushed even harder.

“You make me feel sexy,” she whispered. She bit her lip and somewhere she found the courage and lifted her hands and pulled the dress from her shoulders and let it fall off of her. He swallowed and his hands dug into her waist. Holding his gaze, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and let it fall down her arms and off. Her heart was racing so fast she felt like she couldn’t breathe and she had never felt more exposed and aroused in her entire life as she sat clad only in her panties on his lap. 

“Fuck,” he breathed as he stared at her, her breasts full and perfect, the tips tight and begging for attention. 

“Touch me,’ she whispered, even as her blush intensified. Jughead lifted his hands and cup her breasts and she whimpered and arched her back, lifting to him as he brushed his thumbs over her nipples. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss between them before dragging his tongue along her skin. He moved his mouth over the swell of one and covered the other with his hand. When his tongue circled the nipple she gasped and pressed against him, aching for more. “Jug,” she whimpered and he took her in his mouth and sucked, causing a long groan to leave her mouth.

He pulled away, the nipple releasing with a wet pop and she shivered as he moved across to the other one while his hand gently caressed the inside of her thigh. Her hips moved of their own will it seemed as she pressed against him, desperately wanting his hand to move higher. She grasped his shoulders and shifted slightly causing his hand to brush between her legs. He released her nipple and she dropped her forehead to his and took deep breaths, moving against him.

“Please,” she whimpered, and this time she knew what she was begging for. The mind numbing pleasure he had given her a few days ago. Jughead slipped his hand inside her panties and groaned when his fingers slid into her wet folds. The shaky _yes_ that fell from her lips made him smile and he lifted his mouth and took hers in a lusty kiss. He rubbed gently, finding the swollen nub easily and she jerked against his hand, her hips chasing his fingers. When he moved lower and eased a finger inside her, it was his turn to mutter a hoarse _fuck_ into her mouth. He pulled back and watched her face as he moved slowly, letting her body adjust before he carefully added another, gritting his teeth against the tightness that he wanted to feel on another part of his body. He touched his thumb to her clit and circled gently and she closed her eyes and let out a moan, moving her hips with him.

“Watch,” he said softly and she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Watch how I touch you.” She bit her lip and shook her head shyly and his free hand came up and slid into her hair, tugging her down to rest her forehead on his. “Watch,’ he whispered. She drew in a shuddering breath and let her eyes fall between them and watched as his fingers slowly moved in and out, watched as his thumb circled her and she felt her release start to uncoil slowly, her legs starting to shake. He dipped his head and she watched as his tongue raked over her nipple a few times before taking it in his mouth. She couldn’t seem to look away, the sight of his mouth on her breast, his hand moving between her legs; her fingers dug into his shoulders and her body started to tighten and she cried out his name as the pleasure rushed through her, her body clenching on his fingers and he groaned against her breast as she shattered, her head falling to his shoulder, her body shaking with release.

Jughead pulled her close as she wilted against him, her body trembling as she slowly came down, her breathing harsh against his neck. He slowly pulled his hand away and she missed it immediately, feeling strangely empty. She could feel him hard against her and she suddenly felt self-conscious that she was sitting in his lap, basically naked and he was still fully clothed. She moved her hips and he groaned at the pressure on his cock. Betty sat up slowly and looked at him.

“Can I touch you?” she whispered, her face heating up even more in a blush as she said it. He swallowed and was about to say something when there was a bang on the door that caused them both to jump in surprise.

“Jones, we have a problem downstairs,” someone yelled.

“What kind of fucking problem,” Jughead yelled, frustrated. 

“The red headed kind named Andrews,” was the answer.

“God dammit,” Jughead muttered and looked at Betty. “I need to…”

“It’s okay,” she said quickly and she would have scrambled off his lap but he stilled her and grabbed her bra and she shook her head and just grabbed her dress and put her arms through the short sleeves. He buttoned it up for her and gave her a gentle kiss before helping her off his lap and standing. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll be but you can stay if you want,” he said softly.

“I…I should head home and shower and get to bed. I have the early shift tomorrow,” Betty said quietly. Jughead picked up her bra and she flushed and folded it and put it in her bag that he handed her. He took her face and gave her a soft, slow kiss and she suddenly didn’t want to leave at all. 

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised with a wink and headed for the door.

“Jug,” she said quickly and he turned to look at her. “We’re going to talk about this next time,” she insisted, pointing to the bracelet. He said nothing but he nodded and she smiled as he left the room. She straightened her clothes a little more and slipped back into her shoes and left as well, going out the back.

 

Jughead headed down to the bar and sighed when he saw Archie Andrews slumped over the bar, once again, very drunk. He glared at SweetPea who stood behind the bar.

“Didn’t I tell you last time to fucking cut him off after three drinks?”

“He pretty much came here wasted and I didn’t think it mattered how many more he had,” the tall man explained.

“I swear to God I’m going to fire your ass one day,” Jughead threatened angrily.

“Yeah, you’ve been saying that for three years,” Pea replied with a smirk.

“What’s his problem this time?”

“Wife kicked him out again.”

“Well, I did tell him not to marry her, but does he ever listen to me?” Jughead sighed. He walked over and sat down beside his friend who he’d known since childhood.

“Hey Arch, what’s going on? You doing alright?” The red head lifted his head and smiled at him with blurry eyes.

“She kicked me out Jug,” he said, his words slurring.

“Why?” 

“I told her I wasn’t ready for a kid….” 

“Wait, Veronica’s pregnant?” Jughead asked in surprise.

“Yup, and she didn’t even ask my permission,” Archie said angrily.

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead snapped. “Here I thought you were the good half of the relationship. What kind of asshole thinks like this?”

“Well, we hadn’t discussed having kids,” Archie tried to explain.

“Did she get pregnant on purpose?”

“No, said it was an accident.”

“And you’re being a fucking asshole about it?” Jughead asked angrily.

“Well, what would you do if some girl said you got her pregnant?” Archie asked, almost falling off his bar stool. 

“First of all, she’s your wife, not some girl for God’s sake and second, I’d be an adult about it and take care of my responsibilities.”

“Ahhhh Serpent Jughead Jones, dad of the year,” Archie said mockingly. Jughead got up and grabbed the drink in front of Archie who reached angrily for it.

“Get this idiot in the back room and let him sleep it off and next time he comes in here, DO NOT serve him anything. You understand me?” Jughead snapped to Pea. 

“Got it Boss,” the man replied. Jughead shot another look of disgust at his old friend and headed back upstairs. He wished he hadn’t let Betty leave because of this shit. He reached his room and jumped in the shower and then flopped down on the bed and grabbed his phone.

 

Betty was just getting into bed when she noticed she had texts from Jughead. They had arrived while she was in the shower and she had watched a bit of TV and her phone had been in the bedroom.

_J: Good night Betty :)_

_J: Ok, I waited 15 minutes so I wouldn’t seem like a needy idiot but I’m hoping you aren’t ignoring me again._

_J: Sigh, fuck._

It had been an hour since his first text and she honestly felt bad, so instead of texting back she called his phone. He answered on the first ring.

“Hey,” he said slowly, sounding unsure.

“I’m sorry, Jug. I was in the shower and then I was watching a bit of TV and my phone was in the bedroom. I wasn’t ignoring you,” she said quickly. The fact that he was worried was seriously thrilling to her. Maybe Kevin was right. Maybe the scary Serpent was gone for her.

“Well, now I’m all agitated,” he growled. The soft timbers of his voice made her shiver.

“Is your problem fixed?” she asked, trying to get his mind on something else.

“He was drunk and being a dick and I was only with him for a few minutes. I wish you hadn’t left, if I’m going to be honest.”

“Well, I needed to shower,” she said smiling.

“What are you wearing?” he asked, his voice suddenly teasing.

“Your t-shirt,” she said softly and giggled when she heard his frustrated sigh. 

“You’re killing me,” he said softly, his husky voice making her heart race. Everything he did made her react physically and she just wanted his everything. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to sleep thinking about you laying in bed wearing my shirt,” he muttered.

“Do you want to come over?” she blurted before she realized what she was doing. She rolled her eyes at her inability to think before she spoke. “Just to sleep, I mean,” she added quickly.

“Do you want me to?” he asked. Of course he had to turn it around on her. She decided to not pretend.

“Yes.”

“Be there in a bit,” he said gruffly and the line went dead. Betty sent him a text that she’d leave the door open and he could just come in and remember to lock up after he was inside. She hurried to unlock the door and went back to the bedroom and clicked off the lamp and lay with a big smile on her face and waited. 

He got there 20 minutes later and she heard him click the dead bolt in place and kick off his boots and throw his jacket on the chair. In the darkness of the apartment he bumped into something and she bit back a giggle when he swore and hopped around a bit. The lights from the street left some light in her bedroom and she watched as he walked to the bed and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He slid under the covers and hauled her up against him and covered her mouth with his. Betty moaned and wrapped herself around him and pulled back with a gasp.

“You’re naked,” she gasped when she felt skin everywhere. Granted, her legs were bare as well.

“I’m wearing boxers,” he laughed. 

“Oh,” she said with a giggle. He kissed her again and didn’t pull back until she was literally gasping for breath.

“Good lord,” she managed after a moment. “I need to breathe.”

“Sorry, you tasted good,” he said with a sigh as he pulled away. They spooned quietly for a while, before Betty spoke.

“Do you think I’m slutty?” she asked.

“What in the ever loving fuck would make you ask that?” he all but shouted.

“For God’s sake, now my ear’s ringing,” she grumbled as she rubbed it. He leaned up and pulled her to face him.

“Did someone say you were slutty?” he asked furiously.

“No, calm your tits,” Betty muttered.

“Calm my….what?” 

“Your tits.”

“Isn’t that something you say to a woman?” he asked in confusion.

“Why? Men have nipples…”

“Men have…….Jesus Christ,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead at the headache he suddenly had.

“Nobody called me slutty,” she explained.

“Then why the hell are you asking if I think you’re slutty? You’re a virgin for fuck’s sake.”

“Well, I did whip off my clothes for you today. Is that slutty?” she asked. Jughead let out an exasperated sigh and didn’t bother answering. “Kevin and I were discussing sluts today.”

“Of course you were,” he said with another sigh.

“We couldn’t figure out the definition of a slut. Is it someone who sleeps with anyone without a care who they are?” she asked.

“Why are you asking me?”

“I don’t know. I was telling Kevin how I wished I was slutty so I wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not you liked me and I could let you do me all day every day. I could be a Serpent Slut.”

“I seriously can’t believe the shit that comes out of your mouth,” he said, sounding completely flabbergasted. “You’re not a slut,” he snapped. “And for the record, I do like you and if I didn’t, it wouldn’t matter how slutty you were, I wouldn’t sleep with you.”

“Well, that’s good,” she said with a smile. “So seriously though, do you have any idea what a slut is?”

“I don’t know, someone who manipulates with sex? That’s what I’d say was a slut.”

“Well, do you know anybody like that?”

“Cheryl Blossom,” he said flatly.

“Kevin told me she really hurt your friend, Toni,” Betty said quietly.

“Yeah, she did,” was all he said.

“You really love Toni, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. She’s like my sister,” Jughead said, pulling her close again.

“Did you ever sleep with her?” 

“Once.”

“Why only once?” she asked curiously.

“Well, we decided we were going to die virgins because nobody would ever sleep with us, cause you know, that was a big concern at 15, so one night we decided to just sleep with each other and take care of the problem. So we got hammered and had sex.”

“Why did you get hammered first?” she asked, biting back a laugh.

“Because we had no idea what the fuck we were doing and it was like fucking a sibling.” Betty burst out laughing and he slapped her ass.

“It’s not funny,” he said, even as he laughed with her.

“Did she say you were terrible?” 

“Well, she hasn’t touched a guy since, so what does that tell you?” Jughead said, sounding rather disgruntled. Betty laughed until she had tears on her face.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” he said laughing.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she managed to control herself. “It’s seriously the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” They lay quietly for a while before she spoke again.

“You’ve gotten better, right?” she asked. Jughead chuckled and pulled her closer.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see,” he murmured against her ear. Betty shivered and felt his lips graze her ear before he turned her so they were spooning. He couldn’t have said anything more arousing.


	5. Serpent Queen

Jughead was out of town again. He left two days after he had spent the night and informed Betty that this was a yearly thing. Summer was the bike shop’s busiest season and not only did they fix bikes, they rebuilt them and built them from the ground up and Jughead and some of his men were busy driving half around the country collecting parts. A lot of the sales were cash sales and Jughead chose to collect the parts himself, so he and a few guys went on their bikes with a large truck following to haul whatever they were picking up. Jughead told her this was his last run and then they would be finished for the season. He had been gone 5 days already. They spent every evening texting because the guys were crashing in one hotel room and there was no privacy for a phone call.

_J: Fuck, I miss you!_

B: I miss you too :( When will you be home?

_J: Tomorrow, afternoon some time. Can you come over after work?_

B: Yes :)

_J: I’ll probably be in the bar but just shoot me a text when you get there and I’ll head to my room._

B: You won’t be too tired for my sass?

_J: You giggled when you wrote that, didn’t you? ;)_

B: Maybe :D

_J: sigh….._

_J: and I won’t be too tired, I’ll nap when I get home._

B: My bed is really cold when you’re not in it.

_J: Stop lol I’ve only been in it twice._

B: But you’re so warm ;)

_J: You know, it’s a good thing the guys are already sleeping, lying here on the bed grinning like an idiot at my phone is bad for my reputation….._

B: I won’t tell anyone you’re a big mushy sweetheart….lol 

_J: Fuck, I am not!_

B: You are to me :)

_J: Well, for whatever reason you make me feel like a 16 year old with a crush and I find myself grinning over the dumbest shit…._

B: You say such pretty things….

_J: Shut up lol……..anyway, I should get some sleep, we have a lot of miles to cover to get home tomorrow. Goodnight beautiful ;)_

B: Good night Serpent Sweetheart ;)

_J: Sigh, fuck._

B: LOL

 

 

“Kevin, you have to come with me,” Betty said as she swept up the coffee shop and got ready to close.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“The Whyte Wyrm.”

“Ummm….no.”

“Why the hell not?” Betty huffed.

“You want me to willingly walk into the snake pit for absolutely no reason?” he asked with a laugh.

“Didn’t you used to date one?” 

“Yes, but I literally never went there. Ever. In fact, he discouraged it and we always met somewhere else.”

“Well, how long ago was this?”

“I don’t know, 6 years ago?” Kevin said as he thought about it.

“Seriously?” Betty laughed. “And was Jughead the leader then?”

“No, his dad was, Jughead took over when he was 20”

“So, Jughead is 25?”

“Yeah but why do you want to go to the bar? Why not just go to his room?”

“I just want to spend some time in his world. Maybe meet his people. I don’t know, I’m curious. Please come with me? I promise I won’t let anybody hurt you,” she said sincerely. Kevin laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Gee, thanks. How do you think Jughead will react when you just go strolling into the Whyte Wyrm?”

“He’ll be fine,” she smiled.

 

When Kevin picked her up a couple of hours later, he stared at her in shock and shook his head.

“Are you kidding?” he asked as he started to laugh.

“What?” she asked as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a pretty white and yellow sundress that stopped mid thigh, white flats and had gone for subtle makeup and her hair down and combed into soft waves.

“Betty, this is a rough biker bar, you can’t fucking walk in like it’s the beach in sunny mexico. Its going to be full of rough men who will probably be drunk and looking for trouble. I’m sorry but I can’t take you.”

“Jughead will protect me,” she said with a frown. “Stop being such a baby.” Kevin glared at her.

“You know what? I changed my mind. I’ll come with you. I seriously have to see what Jughead will do,” Kevin said laughing.

 

Jughead leaned against the front of the bar sipping on a glass of scotch and looked around the room. It wasn’t overly crowded for a Friday night and most of the people in the bar were Serpents, with a few stragglers and regulars that liked to hang around enjoying their start to the weekend. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed, wondering why the hell he was turning into such a sappy idiot. He knew Betty got off work at 6:00 and it was closing in on 8:00 and she still hadn’t text and he tried not to be impatient and send her one demanding to know what was taking so long. He turned back around and sat on the barstool and motioned for Toni to for a refill. She walked over with a grin on her face.

“You looking to get drunk, Jones?” she asked.

“It’s my second shot, what the fuck are you talking about?” he grumbled. “It would take a few more I think to get me drunk.”

“Well, usually you’re sipping one beer the entire night, just wondering,” she replied as she poured him another. She suddenly looked over his shoulder toward the door and a small smile graced her lips. “You expecting your girl tonight?” she asked. Jughead looked at her in confusion and she nodded her head toward the door. He twisted around and felt like the air was sucked from his lungs. Betty stood there with Kevin, looking so fucking beautiful and classy, he wondered for a minute what the fuck she was thinking being interested in someone like him. So beautiful in her dress and so damn naked. The short strappy sundress showed off her shoulders, arms and legs that went on forever and he could see every man in the room take noticed and it seemed like everyone’s attention was suddenly on her.

“You forget to tell her that this was a biker bar and not a ritzy club?” Toni laughed behind him. “She’s dressed way too pretty to be in here.”

“Shut up,” he growled and then Betty spotted him and her smile took his breath again. She headed over to him with a nervous looking Kevin at her heels. Jughead braced his legs on the floor and raised an eyebrow at her and couldn’t have been more surprised when she waltzed right between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He was well aware that everyone was watching and couldn’t bring himself to care when he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close. He felt her lips press a kiss to his neck and he buried his smile in her hair, feeling a warm contentment flood over him.

“I missed you,” she whispered against his skin. He pulled back keeping his arms around her waist in a loose embrace and smiled at her.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a soft laugh. “I thought I told you to text me.”

“I wanted to see your bar and I dragged Kevin along to protect me,” she said with a grin. Jughead looked at Kevin and bit back a laugh. The man looked like he wanted to bolt.

“You already have protection,” Jughead reminded her gruffly.

“Ah yes, the lovely bracelet that goes with just everything I wear,” she said sarcastically. Jughead heard Toni snicker behind him and shot her a look. “I wanted to see your bar and I wanted to meet some of your men,” Betty informed him.

“Why?” Jughead asked laughing. “You want to yell at them again? I know how much they loved it the last time you were here.”

“Maybe I could apologize or something,” she said with a grimace. “I really was overly dramatic the last time.”

“You don’t say,” he said in mock surprise. She smacked his shoulder and he grinned and pulled her close and gave her a kiss, right in front of everyone. He pulled back and she jumped about a foot when he let out a shrill whistle and stared in surprise when all the leather jackets in the place came and gathered around.

“Wow, you have them trained well,” she murmured in surprise. She felt a little apprehensive when a literal wall of men blocked them in and Kevin backed against the bar, looking like he was going to faint. Jughead turned her and she rested against his inner thigh.

“What’s up?” one of the men asked, folding his arms over his chest and looking very irritated to have been pulled away from his game of pool.

“Betty wanted to meet you guys,” Jughead said with a shrug and they all looked at her like she had grown six heads. She smiled sweetly at them and stood up, folding her hands in front of her.

“What’s your name?” she asked the glowering man.

“SweetPea.”

“Oh, what a lovely name,” Betty exclaimed. “Did you know that sweetpea is a beautiful and delicate flower?”

“That sounds like Pea,” Jughead said, biting back a laugh. “Beautiful and delicate.” The man glared at him and turned back to Betty.

“I think it’s lovely,” she said honestly. Jughead was shocked when he saw a smile play at his friend’s lips and was even more surprised when he shook Betty’s outstretched hand.

“The one next to him is Fangs.”

“Is that because you’re the scariest Serpent with the nastiest bite?” Betty asked as she leaned close to him and shook his hand. Everyone around him snorted and he grinned in response.

“Yes, that’s exactly right.”

“You wish, you prissy little bitch,” someone from the back laughed. Betty glared at the man and Jughead almost laughed out loud when he ducked his head in shame.

“The man next to him is handsome Eddie,” Jughead said with a straight face. The man grinned at her and Betty raised her eyebrows and Jughead thought there was no way she could be sweet to everyone. Handsome Eddie, a name he gave himself, was as ugly as sin. Too many bar fights had flattened his nose, and taken most of his teeth that he just never bothered to replace. One of his ears was half chewed off from the time he got into a fight with a dog and his face was so sliced up from numerous knife fights that his eyes looked crooked and his bottom lip was split in half. Handsome Eddie was about the meanest and toughest mother fucker Jughead had ever known.

“Well, that’s a very fitting name because you are nothing if you aren’t the most handsome man here,” she said brightly with the sweetest smile Jughead had ever seen. He choked on the scotch he had just sipped when the man actually blushed deep red and a look of pure love came over his face as he stared at Betty.

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead muttered and was rewarded with a subtle stomp of Betty’s heel on his foot. She met every single one of the Serpents and had a smile and compliment for each one and by the time she got through the group, they were all hopelessly and completely in love.

“You need a drink Betty?” Toni asked behind the bar.

“I’d love one,” Betty said brightly and Jughead let out an exasperated sigh when no less than six mean looking and scary Serpents tripped and shoved each other out of the way to hurry and get Betty her drink. She stood smiling, a look of pure innocence on her face and he had never worked so hard to not laugh in his entire life. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand and they didn’t even know it. They were in pretty much the same condition he was in. Bewildered and entranced. 

“Who’s your friend?” Fangs asked Betty, nodding toward Kevin, a look of interest on his face. Betty smiled and turned to Kevin, who sat, no longer looking scared, but looking as amused as Jughead.

“Well, that’s my good friend Kevin. Kevin, come meet Fangs,” she said with a smile and Kevin jumped right up and hurried over. It didn’t take long and they were off to play a game of pool. Betty turned back to Jughead and he took her hand and pulled her close to him again and turned them both to face Toni.

“And this is Toni,” he said with a smile. Toni held out her hand and Betty took it with a smile of her own.

“You have the most beautiful hair,” she said.

“Thank you,” Toni said and Jughead rolled his eyes when she blushed as well. 

“So, Betty, would you like to play a game of pool?” Pea asked suddenly. Jughead was about to refuse for her when she pulled away and smiled at the man.

“I’d love to,” she said happily.

“It’s alright if I borrow your girl, Jug?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m not his girl Pea,” Betty said sweetly as she brushed her hair back, making sure to use the hand that would flash the cuff at Jughead. “He’s just protecting me.” With that smart ass remark, she followed SweetPea to the pool table with Jughead glaring after them.

“Oh my God,” Toni laughed, earning a glare as well. “She just told you off so fucking good, I think I might be in love with her.” Jughead rolled his eyes and downed his scotch. He spent the next hour speaking with different Serpents and watching Betty. She looked like she was having a great time as she moved around the bar getting to know everyone he considered family. She also wasn’t very good at pool and he decided he needed to teach her to play. Her eyes found his frequently and the soft smiles she gave him were like warm caresses on his heart. 

“She’s kind of like a sunbeam, isn’t she,” Toni asked as she handed Jughead a bottle of water.

“Why do you say that?” he asked.

“Well, just watch her. Everywhere she goes and whoever she talks to, it’s like she lights them up. They can’t help but smile and be happy. She seems really great Jughead, don’t fuck it up.”

Jughead didn’t say anything, just smiled and got up and walked over to her as she was about to play another game of pool. This time with Handsome Eddie. 

“Hi,” she said softly when he reached her side.

“Hi baby,” he replied gruffly and pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss. He ached to kiss her properly, deeply but he wasn’t about to embarrass her in front of everyone.

“Everyone is looking at us,” she whispered.

“I know,” he said with a smile. “Although, I’m thinking they are looking at you. You are so beautiful,” he finished softly, for her ears only.

“Be careful Jug,” she teased. “Someone will hear you and realize you’re a mushy sweetheart,” she finished with a giggle.

“I’m pretty sure they already think I’m insane because I haven’t smiled this much in years,” he laughed. He gave her a tight hug and then pulled back and smiled at her. “So, I’ve decided that I need to teach you to play pool. You’re pretty terrible at it,” he said with a smirk as he pulled away and took the pool cue from Handsome Eddie.

“Is that right?” she asked, sounding rather disgruntled. “Well, maybe you should teach me how to hold the cue right and how to line it up properly. I think that’s my biggest problem.” 

“Alright,” he smiled and placed a couple of balls for her to try hitting and stood behind her as she bent down. He leaned over her lined his arms up with hers and gritted his teeth when she moved her backside subtly against his front. “Behave,” he growled softly in her ear and she bit back a giggle and did it again. Neither of them noticed the crowd gathering around to watch. After a few minutes of brushing the entire length of his body over hers and showing her how to shoot, he stood up and prayed his flannel covered his painful erection. She stepped back into him and nudged him with her ass again and he gripped her hips in a warning.

“Okay, I think I’m ready now,” she said with a smile and a gleam in her eye. “Can I go first and spread the balls?” she asked innocently. Jughead bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Break, you want to break the rack,” he said, holding back his smile.

“Oh, right. Yes, I want to break the rack.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Jughead grinned. 

Toni stood off to the side and she didn’t know if it was because she was a woman herself or just what she had seen of Betty already, but she could tell, by the mischievous glint in her eyes that Jughead was about to get played. She hid her smile behind her hand and watched Betty. Jughead stood behind her and Toni could tell by the look on his face that the way Betty bent over in front of him and gave a little wiggle that he wanted to just grab her and carry her upstairs.

Jughead bit back a groan as he watched Betty and he was pretty sure she was wiggling her ass just to irritate him. He watched as she lined up her cue and let out a chuckle at the look of concentration on her face. He watched and was surprised when she made a clean and almost perfect break. He then stood in shock as she literally cleaned up the table in one turn and sank every single solid in less than 5 minutes, leaving him standing completely flabbergasted. She straightened and blew on the end of her cue and put it down on the table and looked at him with a look of pure innocence.

“Is that how it’s done?” she asked sweetly. Toni was the first to start laughing and was soon joined by every single Serpent around them.

“Holy shit Jones, you just got your ass handed to you by the Serpent Queen,” Pea said as he tried to control his laughter. Jughead smirked and leaned back against the pool table and bounced his cue between his legs.

“Serpent Queen, huh?” he said, with a tilt of his head, his eyes on Betty. 

“That’s what I keep hearing,” she said with a smile. “Apparently whoever wears the cuff of the mighty Serpent King is the queen.” She turned to look at SweetPea. “I think though, you might have to remind Jughead of the rules Pea. He seems to have forgotten why you guys put these cuffs on people. He won’t tell me why so I’m certainly confused.”

“What the fuck Jones, why did you put that on her if she doesn’t know why?” someone demanded. Betty folded her arms across her chest and glared at him and he had to hold back his smile when he noticed every Serpent get behind her and glare at him with her. She didn’t even realize she had already won them all over and they instantly became her protectors. He held her gaze with a challenging one of his own.

“So, Jones,” she said, her voice dripping with sass. “Why did you put this on me?”

“Because I wanted to keep you,” he said immediately and he managed to keep a straight face when the shock flickered across her face that she managed to mask with a look of aggravation.

“I thought it was to protect me,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“That too,” he replied with a shrug. 

“You do realize that I’m a woman and not something to be kept, right?” she snapped. Again he swallowed his laughter when all the men behind her nodded their head in agreement with her.

“Oh Betty,” he said, his eyes raking slowly over her. “I’m well aware that you’re a woman.” She flushed and he grinned and grabbed her hand and pulled her close so she stood between his legs. He shot a look at his men over her shoulder and they all backed off and dispersed. “You just played me,” he said nipping at her chin. “I can’t allow that kind of disrespectful behaviour in front of my men.” His voice was teasing and she smiled against his ear. 

“And I can’t allow you to claim something that isn’t yours,” she whispered against his ear, flicking her tongue against it for good measure.

“It will be mine soon enough,” he promised softly and her entire body shivered.

“Hey Cooper, mind if we borrow Jones for minute?” Pea suddenly yelled from across the bar. Betty stepped back and Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“Are they seriously asking for your permission to see me?” he asked with a laugh. Betty grinned and shrugged.

“Well, I’ve heard that the queen is more powerful than the king at times and I guess since I’m their queen, they have decided I’m worthy to hold the power,” she said teasingly. He winked at her and gave her a hard kiss and headed across the bar. Betty sighed and watched him walk away, his lazy sexy swagger making her entire body ache. He really did command the room with his presence and greeted everyone he passed on his way to SweetPea.

“Get you a drink?” Toni asked as she went back to the bar. 

“Sure,” Betty smiled. “You have any white wine?”

“Coming right up.” She brought the glass and leaned against the counter and they both looked over where Jughead was perched on the edge of a table, his arms folded across his chest, looking serious as he discussed something with a couple of Serpents.

“So, what’s the deal with the cuff?” Toni asked, looking at Betty. “By the way, I do enjoy how you aren’t afraid to tell him off. In fact, I enjoy that immensely.” Betty turned and smiled at her and then looked down at the bracelet on her wrist.

“Well, he put it on me 5 minutes after we met, before I even realized what he was doing and he keeps telling me it’s for protection and he refuses to take it off. Well, that’s not true. He took it off twice but put it back on when I was sleeping,” Betty explained.

“I see,” Toni said laughing. Betty chewed her lip for a moment and the other woman tilted her head and smiled.

“What?” she asked Betty, seeing how she was thinking.

“Has he really never put the bracelet on anybody else?”

“No, he hasn’t,” Toni said smiling.

“Why do you think that is?” Betty asked.

“He never found someone he cared enough about to show off I guess.”

“Well, that doesn’t really make sense though because he didn’t know me at all when he put this on me.”

“Well, let me tell you a little something about Jughead,” Toni said, leaning closer. “He always always follows his gut and I’m guessing, he went with his gut on this one. He saw you, something in his universe just clicked and he cuffed you.”

“I don’t know if that’s supposed to sound romantic,” Betty sighed.

“Do you want it to be romantic?” Toni asked.

“Maybe,” Betty said quietly. “Saying he wanted to keep me is ridiculous. I guess I want him to say he likes me, he wants to have a relationship with me and that’s why he wants me to wear it.”

“Well, the truth is, I’ve never seen Jughead like this in all my life,” Toni said with a gentle smile. “He’s usually pretty moody and serious and he’s been walking around with a smile plastered on his face for a while now and I’m assuming you’re the reason. So, if you want a little reassurance, Jones has it bad for you and it’s about time. I was starting to worry he’d be alone forever because he just doesn’t let anybody close.”

“Has he…..ummm has he had a lot of girlfriends?” Betty asked with a flush at her ridiculous question.

“Not really, if I’m being honest. Maybe 2 or 3? Believe it or not, despite being just ridiculously good looking, he’s never been a skirt chaser. He prefers to sit in his room and read. Jones is my best friend, but he’s a bit of a weirdo,” Toni said laughing.

“But he didn’t cuff any of them? Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know, you’d have to ask him.” Betty looked back at Jughead and he caught her eye and winked and she bit her lip and smiled back and then stifled a giggle at the heated look that crossed his face. She looked back at Toni and let out a little laugh.

“Do you know that Jughead thinks he turned you gay?” she asked with a grin. “Okay, I know technically you’re not gay but he honestly thinks that. He told me about your....well your....you know.....” Toni snorted and poured herself a shot.

“Well, I have to say, our idiotic decision to get rid of our virginity scarred us both for life. Like worst idea we’ve ever had,” she laughed. “And I’ve been with other guys, I just never told him. I didn’t want him to kill them. He really is basically my brother which is why us and the virginity loss party was disgusting.” Betty burst into laughter and Toni bit back a smile at how the sound made Jughead look over at her for the millionth time that night.

Betty sat and enjoyed her glass of wine and chatting with Toni, who she found she liked a lot, and watched Jughead wander around the bar. She realized she had been wrong about him. The Serpents didn’t respect him because he demanded it, they respected him because they loved him. It didn’t matter who he talked to, he got a handshake or a half hug or a good pounding on the back. He got ribbed a good amount and he just smiled and laughed and let himself be the butt of the jokes.

“He’s a really good guy, isn’t he,” she said softly.

“The best,” Toni agreed. “That’s why the snots on the northside are so terrified of him. It’s not because he’s so scary and has done such bad things, it’s because they know that on the south side, everybody loves him and would protect him with their life and if they tried anything to hurt him, they would have a war on their hands.”

“Why is he so loved?” Betty asked curiously.

“He saved our homes,” Toni said with a smile. “Our businesses, our lives basically. The rich idiots wanted to take over this side of town and build condos and run us all out of town. Didn’t like our image, said it was bad for the town. They wanted to run us all out and he put a stop to it and then stored up a lot of ammunition via my hacking skills and now none of them would dare try anything or all their dirty sins would come to light. And you wouldn’t believe some of the shit we have found. No, we’re pretty safe now thanks to Jughead and nobody on this side of Riverdale will ever forget it. He also helps a lot. If someone is in trouble or needs something, he makes sure they get help. We grew up shitty and poor and always harassed by the north side and he always said when we were little that when he grew up, he would make sure nobody ever hurt us again and that’s exactly what he did.”

Betty smiled and sipped her wine. He was like a real life super hero. She looked around for Kevin and didn’t see him anywhere.

“If you’re looking for your friend, he left with Fangs a while ago,” Toni mentioned.

“Yeah, thanks,” Betty said as she handed the woman her empty glass. She turned and saw Jughead making his way over to her and smiled happily at him. “Hey you,” she said softly.

“You doing good?” he asked. “You want anything?”

“I’d actually like to go upstairs,” Betty said, lacing her fingers through his.

“You tired?” he asked.

“No,” she breathed, holding his gaze. Jughead squeezed her hand and his eyes darkened a little at her sultry look. He barely managed to drag his eyes from hers when he looked to Toni.

“We’re gonna head upstairs. Close it down at 2:00am today, okay?”

“You got it boss,” Toni said with a knowing smile. Jughead didn’t notice as he was already leading Betty through the bar to the stairs. 

 

Betty clutched Jughead’s hand as he unlocked the door to his apartment and he opened it and led her inside. The place was dark except for the small lamp that he had forgotten to turn off on the bedside table, and it filled the room with soft light. She kicked off her shoes and Jughead did the same to his boots and he barely got out of his jacket and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. 

“Mmmmm,” he breathed into her mouth as he finally got to kiss her the way he had been wanting all evening. He held her face in his hands and gave her his tongue, sinking it into her mouth to stroke against hers and she whimpered, pulling herself flush against him. His arms went around her and he held her tightly, their kiss heavy and consuming until she was trembling. 

“Juggie, take me to bed,” she whispered against his mouth. Jughead groaned and started walking her backwards toward the bed. She couldn’t stop kissing him, chasing his mouth every time he tried to move his lips somewhere else. He laughed softly when she bit him when he tried to pull away again. His hands moved over her backside and he squeezed, pulling her to him.

“You want me to make you feel good, baby?” he asked huskily, finally managing to bring his mouth to the skin of her neck. 

“I want….” She started and then moaned when he bit at her wild pulse.

“What, Betty, tell me,” he murmured, his hands roaming over her back and back down again.

“I want everything,” she whispered. Jughead went still and he lifted his head and looked down at her. He swallowed as he studied her face and she kept her gaze steady, her bright green eyes filled with want and need. He lowered his forehead to hers and just breathed her in for a moment. She clutched the front of his shirt, feeling nervous and shaky. 

“Betty,” he finally managed say, his voice sounding a little hoarse. “Are you asking…” he didn’t finish as she talked over him.

“Yes.”

He lifted his head again and studied her. 

“You know,” he spoke quietly. “If you align yourself with me, with us, with the Serpents….we have a bad rep, Betty. No matter how wrong it is, the north siders think we’ve evil and dangerous and if you…I mean, they’ll never accept you Betty. You’ll be tainted…you’ll never belong…..” He stopped talking when she shook her head.

“I don’t care Jughead. This town doesn’t own me. I’m not from here and I don’t give a shit if they accept me on the north side.”

“You can do better than me,” he said, his voice sounding a little broken. “Find someone, somewhere as amazing as you. Somewhere you can belong without being judged.”

“It appears I already belong somewhere, to someone,” Betty said softly, lifting her wrist between them. Jughead let out a shaky breath, his fingers moving to touch the bracelet. “Why did you put this on me? Tell me again,” she said softly. Jughead swallowed and lifted his eyes to hers.

“Because I wanted you,” he said softly. He rested his forehead on hers once again, as if needing to anchor himself. “Do you want me to take it off?” he asked in a whisper.

“No,” she whispered back.

“You want to wear it? Not as protection, but to let everyone know you belong to Jughead Jones?” he asked, lifting his head and holding her gaze.

“Only if I can tell everyone that you belong to Betty Cooper,” she said with a smile. Jughead grinned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him. “You know,” she said, the sass back in her voice. “All you had to do was ask.” 

She suddenly stepped back and her hand went to the thin white strap of her sundress and she grabbed the top of her dress and gave a yank and the strap came off. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned at him and took his hand and lifted it. He held it up for her and smiled when she tied the strap around his wrist. She made several knots to make sure it was tight.

“There, now I’ve cuffed you,” she said with a sassy smile. 

“I’ll never take it off,” he promised and her entire body warmed up at his words. He pulled her close again and settled his mouth on hers, his hands moving up to cup her face as he kissed her. A deep drugging kiss that she felt in her soul. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she pulled herself as close as possible, wanting to feel him everywhere. After a while she pulled away and stepped back and he looked at her in confusion. She smiled and backed toward the bed, her hand reaching behind her and catching the zipper of her dress. She slowly pulled it down and then lowered the remaining strap and with all the courage she could muster, she let the dress slide down her body and pool at her feet.

She stood there holding his gaze, clad only in a pair of lacy white panties and matching bra and she saw him swallow and stumble a little when he walked over to her. She knew her blush basically covered her entire body and she felt the heat in her face but the look in his eyes chased all her fear and insecurities away as he let his eyes travel the length of her body, looking almost in awe of her. Betty reached for him and untied the sleeves of his shirt around his waist and let the flannel drop to the floor. She pulled his t-shirt from his jeans and pulled it up and he lifted his arms with a smile and helped her pull it off. When her hands went to his belt he stilled them and moved them away, placing them on his chest and she curled her fingers, relishing the feel of his warm skin on her palms.

His hands settled on her waist, gripping lightly before sliding up and down her sides, feeling her smooth skin. Betty felt like she was going to lose her mind, she wanted him so badly and she pressed against him and pulled his head down for a kiss. He groaned at the feel of her skin against his and her tongue chasing into his mouth and his hands moved to her backside, squeezing and pulling her up against his hard arousal. She moaned and gripped him tighter and lifted her legs, wrapping herself around him and then they were falling back on the bed, Jughead bracing a hand on the sheets to keep from landing on her and then dragging her up further as his mouth devoured hers.

His hands were everywhere, running along her legs, smoothing across her stomach, sliding along her side, caressing her arms. His mouth moved down her neck and across her chest, he placed eager kisses down between her breasts, her entire body shivering when his mouth moved over her stomach and then back up, moving over the swell of her breasts. Her own hands roamed over his back and front, loving the feel of his hard strong body moving against her. She whimpered when she felt him press against her core, the ache in her belly spreading everywhere until she felt like she was going to burst into flames.

“Jug,” she gasped just as he took her mouth again, eagerly, hungrily, bracing on his hands and moving his hips against her. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked up to him, needing the friction, hoping for relief.

“God, baby, we need to slow down,” he muttered against her neck, even has his hands moved to cup and squeeze her breasts. She didn’t want to, forgetting she had never been with a man, she just wanted to feel him on her and in her. Her hands moved to his belt and undid it, then popping open the button and zipper of his jeans. Jughead grabbed her hand and pulled it up over her head, resting his forehead against hers. “Just…..give me a minute,” he breathed, trying to calm himself, his own body trembling with desire. “I need to slow down.” He lifted his head and looked down into her wide eyes, the desire and need shimmering wildly and he groaned and couldn’t help but move against her again. Her nails dug into his back and she took a deep breath, trying to gather her wits about her.

“I want you, Juggie,” she whispered, her lips brushing against his.

“I know,” he said gruffly, giving her a gentle kiss. He kissed her slowly, his hand smoothing over her gently until she wilted into the sheets, her body turning, it seemed, to butter. When his mouth moved down her neck to her chest, she arched her back as his hands reached behind her and unclipped her bra, pulling the garment from her, freeing her breasts for his wondering mouth. He brushed his lips over the coral tip, flicking lightly with his tongue until it was hard and puckered for him. 

Betty took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart but the fire flowing through her veins was making it difficult. When his mouth closed over her nipple she cried out at the pleasure, her back coming off the sheets, her hand sliding into his hair. He suckled gently and she writhed beneath him, rubbing herself against him. He moved to the other breast and soon she was panting as he nibbled and kissed and sucked at her. His mouth moved down to her stomach and his tongue dragged over her skin and then she felt him kissing along the edge of her panties and Betty went still.

“Jug?” she whimpered, her voice sounding unsure in her own ears. He came up over her and kissed her softly. She let out a soft moan when his hand brushed over her core, her hips lifting instinctively. 

“I want to make you feel good,” he said softly. “I want to kiss you everywhere.” She drew in a shuddering breath. “Do you know where I want to kiss you?” he asked softly. She nodded, unable to speak. Betty had heard and read about that but had always been a little shocked at the idea but now, knowing that Jughead wanted to do that made her shiver in embarrassment and excitement all at the same time. He kissed his way down her body again and his fingers hooked into her panties and he slowly pulled them down, kneeling between her legs. 

Betty felt herself blushing and tried closing her legs but he stopped her, running his hands gently up the inside of her thighs and parting them and his eyes darkened as he looked down at her. He bent down and kissed the side of her knee, his eyes meeting hers and she bit her lip, her face burning as he held her gaze and kissed up the inside of her leg. She jumped when she felt his kiss on the crease where her thigh met her torso and then his tongue dragged along it and it ignited an inferno inside her. 

Then Betty felt his breath blow over her aching flesh and she whimpered, wanting, needing more. She suddenly wanted to feel his mouth and at the same time, apprehensive and nervous. His fingers touched her gently, stroking over her, parting her and then she felt it. His tongue just barely flicked over her and her hips bucked and then he dragged it through her folds and she groaned and despite her embarrassment, her hips lifted slightly, her body wanting more. His tongue stroked over her again, swirling around her clit and she forgot to breathe. She never in life thought anything could feel so good.

“God, you taste good,” he groaned and she forgot all about being embarrassed and lifted eagerly to him, his words starting a fire in her veins as she moaned and gripped the bed sheets. His tongue slid down and pressed inside her, and he licked over and into her until she was shaking, her body beginning to spiral. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, pressing deep into her and his mouth latched over her swollen clit and sucked and she fell apart. Her orgasm so intense she couldn’t stop the long cry of his name that fell from her lips. Betty clenched her thighs on his head and he growled against her, his hands pushing her legs apart again. He spread them wide, not letting up, licking, sucking, pressing into her and she sobbed as it started building and she came again, his mouth catching her release as her hands fisted in his hair. Jughead’s hand stroked her shaking thighs, his mouth soothing her gently as she shook for what seemed like endless minutes.

Jughead left one last kiss on her and came up over her, stopping to kiss and suck each nipple for a moment and then his mouth took hers and she was startled and shocked when she tasted her own arousal on his tongue and her nails dug into his skin as she kissed him back eagerly. He pulled back and looked down at her, a soft smile on his face and she blushed red and bit her lip.

“That was….” Her voice trailed off and she didn’t quite know what to say. He just chuckled and kissed along her jawline. “Did you like it?” she whispered. He lifted his head and grinned at her. 

“Yes,” he said, nudging her nose and kissing her again. After a moment she found herself getting hot all over and the ache inside wasn’t satisfied and her hands moved to his jeans once again and this time he didn’t stop her as she pushed them down his hips. Jughead kept his mouth on hers and helped and before she could catch her breath, he came back over her and she gasped at the feel of him, completely naked, covering her entire body. She had never felt anything so wonderful and arousing in her entire life. When he went to reach to the bedside table and pulled the drawer open, she grabbed his arm and stopped him. Jughead stilled and looked down at her and she bit her lip nervously.

“Have you….do you always use a condom?” she asked shyly. 

“Yes,” he replied, his gaze questioning at her interruption.

“You don’t…..i mean, if you don’t want to…..you don’t have to use one,” she whispered, her face red. For some reason, the thought of anything being between them bothered her. Jughead gave her a gentle smile.

“Baby, I like you, more than I can even comprehend and I know you like me, but I don’t think either of us want to have a kid any time soon,” he teased.

“We won’t,” she said quietly. “I’ve been on the pill for a few years.”

“Oh,” he breathed. “Why?” It seemed peculiar to him that someone not sexually active would be on the pill.

“The pill is used for other reasons as well,” she managed, looking flustered and red. She could feel him trembling with need and she suddenly felt foolish having stopped him when he so desperately wanted her. “I’m sorry, it’s okay, you can use one.” 

Jughead was suddenly kissing her again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and his hands moving over her body and he quickly rid her of her embarrassment and she could feel him hard against her stomach and it made her go a little wild underneath him. She had never wanted like this, had never wanted to feel someone like this. She wanted everything and she wanted it now. 

“Juggie, please,” she moaned, arching her body against his. He shifted and she felt him drag his erection through her folds and they both groaned as her wet heat coated him and her breath came in a gasp when he nudged against her clit as he slid over her. She started to tremble and he braced on his forearms and smoothed the hair off her face and smiled at her.

“Don’t be nervous,” he said softly as he moved slowly against her. She moaned again and lifted to him, wanting more. “Are you sure?” he whispered, shifted so he was resting against her opening. She nodded and bit her lip, her hands clutching his arms. “Okay, tell me if you want me to stop,” he said hoarsely as he slowly pressed forward. He slid inside an inch and she let out ragged breath at the feel of him stretching her. He watched her face as he slid in a little further and paused when she winced slightly and let her get used to the pressure.

“Good?” he asked, clenching his jaw and she felt him shaking and nodded quickly, realizing how much effort it was taking for him to go slow. She relaxed a little and let her legs fall apart further and he slid in a little more and he groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder, his breathing harsh against her skin. He pulled back and rocked in gently again and she whimpered when he once again pulled back, feeling empty and like she was missing something. He lifted his head and took her mouth, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in the same instant that he quickly thrust fully inside her. 

Betty let out a small cry of pain at the harsh pinch and he went still, letting her get used to the invasion. She pulled away from his kiss and took deep breaths, her brain trying to catch up to her body as she lay under him. She had expected it to hurt but she hadn’t expected to feel so full, so stretched and completely filled with him. It felt strange and…..wonderful. He watched her face and she lay perfectly still, just trying to savor the moment. His face looked tense and almost pained as he held himself completely still. She could feel him shaking and she pulled his head down and kissed him. He kissed her thoroughly, a wet and dirty kiss that had her aching for something that she couldn’t explain.

“Jug?” she moaned.

“What baby?” he choked out and Betty thought he sounded like he was being strangled. 

“I want you to move,” she whimpered as she wiggled against him. The movement caused pleasure to race through her and she moaned and did it again. He sucked in a breath and pulled out slowly and then just as slowly, pushed back in.

“Fuck,” he groaned against her ear, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body. 

“More,” she begged, pressing against him. He started a slow steady rhythm and the soreness took a back seat to the delicious pressure that she felt as he dragged against her walls. It hurt a little but at the same time felt so amazingly wonderful, her brain got completely confused and she clutched at him, her hips trying to match his rhythm and he suddenly grabbed her hips and held her still.

“Fuck, baby, stop moving,” he groaned, his thrusts slowly a little to almost stopping which made her cry out in disappointment, straining against him. “Please Betty,” he all but begged.

“I can’t help it,” she cried, needing the friction.

“You’re so fucking tight, I can’t barely hold it together,” he gasped. “If you keep moving like that I’m going to embarrass myself like a 16 year old.” The fact that he wasn’t wearing a condom and could feel every inch of her on his cock wasn’t helping either. He had never felt anything like this and he felt like he was going to lose his mind. He started moving again, taking her mouth in a heavy kiss as he held back to make sure she felt everything, so she knew how much pleasure she could get from this. She slowly started to move with him, her hips rising and falling beneath him and suddenly they were in perfect rhythm and he felt his orgasm build.

Betty wrapped her arms around him and panted beneath him, forgetting all about the pain as she got lost in the pleasure he was giving her. His hand suddenly moved between them and she let out a surprised gasp when his fingers started to rub her clit. That, coupled with him inside her uncoiled something deep inside and she felt her body rush to the edge quickly and she went wild, bucking against him and he groaned, rubbing harder as she felt his body start to stiffen. Then the pleasure swept over her and her eyes rolled back in her head, her body arched off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her in waves that had her cries echoing around the room. She was barely aware of the loud growl that left Jughead’s lips and his body stiffening and shuddering as he thrust hard a few times, his hips jerking against hers as he found his own release and she felt him warm and wet, spilling inside her.

“Oh my god,” she cried out as the pleasure pulsed and rolled over her until she completely lost her breath. She could feel her body clenching repeatedly and if the gasps against her neck were any indication, Jughead was feeling as amazing as she was and then he collapsed on her and she wrapped all around him, as she shuddered and shook. She had no idea how long they lay there like that, gasping against each other, their sweat slicked bodies pressed together, his mouth pressing soft kisses to her neck.

“Are you okay?” he whispered after a while. He lifted his head and noticed tears on her face and gently wiped them away. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, worried.

“Only a little,” she said with a trembling smile. “I’m okay. It was amazing,” she breathed, her hands moving over his back. He smiled and kissed her softly. After a couple of minutes, he slowly pulled away and she winced at the drag of him pulling out and he settled beside her. 

“Okay?” he asked again, feeling bad that he caused her pain. She nodded and smiled, even as she winced at the pinched feeling between her legs. He held her close and she cuddled into his side, her hand resting on his chest.

“That was incredible,” she whispered. “I honestly had no idea it would be like that. Is it always like that?”

“It will be with you and me,” he promised, giving her a squeeze. “That was kind of a first for both of us,” he chuckled. “I’ve never not used a condom and I have to say….holy shit. You felt fucking unreal.” Betty blushed and smiled against his skin.

“I need to go to the washroom,” she said softly, pulling away and sitting up. She winced and he sat up with her, standing up and helping her to her feet. She wrapped a sheet around herself and he walked with her to the bathroom using a sheet as well because it appeared she was still too shy to fully look at him and she raised an eyebrow when he leaned against the wall beside the door and grinned.

“Pee and let me know when you’re done,” he said. 

“Good grief,” she said with a roll of her eyes. He laughed at her embarrassment and she closed the door in his face. It took a few minutes and she opened the door again and looked at him. He pulled away from the wall and walked into the bathroom and reached into the shower and turned it on. 

“We’ll clean up,” he said softly, adjusting the water. 

“Yeah, there was some….” She stopped talking and he wondered when she would stop being so shy as her face once again went red. He took her hand and the sheet dropped and he pulled her into the shower with him. Betty stood blushing and tried not to look down as he grabbed the soap and a cloth and proceeded to gently wash her. He was so gentle and took great care as he cleaned between her thighs that tears stung her eyes. When he finished, she touched his face and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him and he sank into it, opening his mouth and letting her stroke her tongue along his and she shivered when she felt him stir and harden against her stomach. She pulled away and let out a small laugh.

“Sorry, it has a mind of its own around you” he said sheepishly. She bit her lip and mustered the courage and looked down between them. He said nothing as she gazed at his erection, her eyes widening slightly.

“Wow,” she breathed. “Was that really all inside me?” He couldn’t help the twitch at her innocent words and he was instantly fully and painfully aroused.

“You’ve never seen one?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Well, not right in front of me in the flesh,” she murmured. “Can I touch it?” she asked shyly.

“Christ Betty,” he groaned. “You’re killing me here. It was just buried inside you and you’re asking if you can touch it?” 

“I was trying to be polite,” she said with a giggle. 

“All that damn sass coming out of your mouth all the time and now you’re trying to be polite?” he wondered with a raised eyebrow. She ignored him and raised her hand and brushed her fingers over him. It fascinated her and when she wrapped her hand around it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. “Sweetheart, if you keep doing that, I’m going to want to fuck you against the shower wall and you’re way too sore for that, so you need to just stop.” 

“How long do we have to wait?” she asked shyly, suddenly wanting him all over again. He sighed in frustration and started soaping himself up to get clean. “That’s not helping,” she said pointedly. 

“Stop it,” he laughed, giving her a slap on the ass. She jumped and giggled and pinched his side. They managed to get clean and dried off and he carried her naked to the bed and he was about to drop her in it when she shook her head.

“Change the sheets first,” she insisted.

“Right, okay,” he said with a laugh and she helped him and then they fell into bed and snuggled under the blanket, wrapped in each other’s arms. She rested against his shoulder and lifted her hand to caress his chin and he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. She pulled away and looked at the bracelet, who’s snake glittered in the soft lamp light.

“I guess now you really are the Serpent Queen,” Jughead said softly.

“Does this mean you have to do what I tell you from now on?” she asked with a straight face.

“In this kingdom, the King has all the power,” he said with a smirk. 

“We’ll see,” she said, her voice full of sass. Jughead had a feeling she would be even more sassy now and he grinned as he pressed a kiss to her hair. He honestly couldn’t wait.


	6. Serpent Lover

Betty woke slowly the next morning, her face pressed in the pillow and forgot for a moment where she was. She realized she wasn’t in her own bed because the pillow her face was resting on smelled like Jughead. She smiled and moved her body in a slow stretch and then immediately winced and let out a groan at the soreness between her legs. She opened her eyes and looked around and found Jughead leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of coffee, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. He was dressed in brown khaki’s and a blue shirt that hung open, revealing his lean hard torso. How anybody could look so sexy first thing in the morning, she had no idea. 

“Hi,” she said softly and he looked over at her and smiled. He put down his cup and snuffed out the cigarette in his ash tray and came over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to her. 

“Hey you,” he said softly and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. He tasted like tobacco and sweet tea and she realized he wasn’t drinking coffee at all. 

“What time is it?” she asked.

“10:30. You looked peaceful so I didn’t wake you,” he answered.

“How long have you been up?”

“A couple of hours. I had a beer delivery truck I had to meet,” he explained.

“So you came back and decided to unbutton your shirt for me?” she asked with a sly grin.

“No smart ass, I dropped a case and it sprayed all over and I changed,” he laughed. He leaned down and braced his hands on either side of her and kissed her again. “You feeling okay?” he asked softly, nudging her nose with his own.

“A little sore,” she said, blushing immediately. “What do you have planned for today?”

“Nothing anymore,” he smiled. “Helped unload the truck and the rest of my day is free. You have anything planned?”

“I was thinking of just staying in this bed all day, if that’s alright with you,” she said softly.

“That is perfectly fine with me,” Jughead grinned and lowered himself over her, taking her mouth in another kiss. Betty wrapped her arms around him and kissed him eagerly. She decided she would never get tired of his kisses. He pulled away and she frowned at him and he laughed and kissed her again. 

“You know,” she said with a sigh. “It’s not fair that I’m lying here naked and you’re dressed already. That doesn’t seem right.” Jughead lifted the sheet and peeked under.

“Hmmmm, yes, it seems you are,” he said with a grin. 

“Stop it,” she giggled as she pulled the sheet up to her chin. 

“Really?” Jughead laughed. “You were draped all over me all night and you didn’t care then that you were naked.”

“We were sleeping!” she insisted.

“You were maybe,” he said as he brushed his mouth over hers. “But it was very difficult for me to sleep with a warm, soft, incredibly beautiful naked woman laying on me.” Betty smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I’ll make sure to get dressed next time,” she smirked.

“Please don’t,” he said gruffly, his mouth moving down her neck. She moved restlessly beneath him, her hands smoothing over his chest, moving to push his shirt off his shoulders. “We can’t Betts, you’ll be way to sore,” he murmured against her ear.

“You’ll be careful,” she whimpered.

“I don’t know how careful I can be, I’ve basically been aroused all night,” he growled heatedly. His words only made her want him more. She pulled his face up and kissed him, all wet and dirty tongue and he groaned into her mouth and pressed against her through the sheet. His hand found its way under the sheet and her legs fell apart as his fingers brushed over her.

“Shit, how are you so wet?” he groaned, finding her dripping and ready.

“I woke up and saw this _hot as fuck_ man leaning against the counter and was basically riddled with lust,” she said breathlessly.

“Naughty,” he growled as he dipped his head and raked his tongue over her nipple as he tugged the sheet down. She arched into him and moaned when he sucked her into his mouth. His hand stroked her and she hissed in a breath when he sank a finger into her. It hurt more than she thought it would, more it seemed than the previous night as she was now more tender from having actually had sex. Jughead lifted his head and withdrew his hand and she wiggled in disappointment and relief and it was an odd combination.

“Baby, you’re too sore for that but I can make you feel good the other way,” he said softly, his tongue trailing across her skin. Betty, still not completely comfortable yet with this intimate act, blushed red as he kissed his way down between her legs. She took a couple of deep breathes, feeling even more embarrassed than last night in the dim light of the room. Now the room was flooded with sunlight and he could see everything. 

“Jug,” she whispered, pressing her thighs together. He came up over her and kissed her, his hand gently caressing her, circling her aching nub.

“Don’t be shy,” he said softly. “You’re beautiful and sexy and I just want to touch you and kiss you everywhere. Do you remember how good it felt?” he asked as he brushed his mouth over hers. She bit her lip and nodded. “Do you want to feel it again?” She did, she really did, so badly.

“Yes,” she whispered hoarsely, lifting her hips to his hand. He moved slowly down her body, licking her skin, over her nipples, dipping into her belly button and soon he was between her legs, his hands gently pushing her thighs apart and she blushed when he looked down at her and she saw the sexy smile cross his face. He looked up and caught her gaze and held it as he slowly ran his tongue over her.

“Oh god,” she moaned, her head falling back, her hands clenching the sheets. He parted her further, his tongue stroking over her. She gasped as he swirled around her clit and down, pressing into her. Jughead grabbed one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder and pressed the other one to the side and she lay open to him as he drove her out of her mind. She felt his teeth tug on her lip and she let out a little yell and her hips jerked and he laughed softly against her, the sound vibrating up inside her. Betty moaned when he kept pressing his tongue inside her, his fingers applying gentle pressure to her clit. She felt her body start to tighten and he felt it too and pulled back, placing kisses on her inner thigh.

“Please, Juggie,” Betty begged, lifting her hips, chasing his mouth. She lifted her head and looked down at him. “Don’t stop,” she begged. He held her gaze and again raked his tongue over her and she fell back again, her hand moving to grip his hair, her shyness once again evaporating. Jughead licked into her and when he latched on to her and he sucked her clit, she fell apart, his name echoing around the room. He groaned as her release covered his tongue as her thighs squeezed on his head, her body clenching tight. He pushed her legs apart again and kept going, lapping at her, his tongue swirling, his teeth grazing, her core so wet now, he gently added a finger hoping he wasn’t hurting her. 

Betty could barely breathe as Jughead’s mouth moved over her. She barely felt the sting when he sank a finger inside her as the pleasure pushed it to the background and she was barely recovering from her release and now it was slamming through her again and as she lay shuddering from the second one, he refused to ease up and he was driving her body there again and the pleasure was so intense, her head was starting to spin. 

“I can’t….” she protested when he pushed his tongue inside her. “Jug, please,” she moaned. She honestly had no idea if she wanted him to stop or continue, her body spinning and the pleasure so intense she couldn’t breathe. Jughead eased up slightly, his hand moving slowly up her leg, his tongue slowing to almost lazy and a slow intense orgasm once again raced through her and her nails dug into his shoulders as she wilted into the sheets. Jughead left one last lingering kiss on her and slowly lifted up, his hand wiping over his mouth. He gazed down at her, his eyes hooded and filled with desire a sexy smirk on his face. 

Betty lay gasping for breath, wondering how it was possible to feel so good over and over. Jughead certainly knew what he was doing. He settled next to her and rested on his elbow, his eyes and hand still roaming over her body. 

“You’re really good at that,” she gasped, her hand finding his and gripping it, she was still spinning and she just needed to steady herself.

“Thanks,” he said with a soft smile. “I like to eat, so I mean……” He trailed off when Betty burst into laughter.

“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous,” she managed after a while. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again and she couldn’t help but noticed his erection pressing against her thigh. “What about you?” she asked softly when he pulled away. 

“I’ll be fine,” he shrugged. She shook her head and sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. 

“No, you’ve done this for me a bunch of times already and yesterday was the only time you got to join in the fun. Let me help you,” she said shyly, biting her lip. She moved her hand down his torso and over the front of his pants, pressing her hand to him and she smiled when he shuddered. “Please?” 

“You really don’t have to,” he insisted quietly, even as he swallowed, his eyes darkening. Betty leaned down to kiss him and he fell back against the pillow, his hand coming up to slide into her hair, holding her head still. She dropped the sheet, no longer caring about her nudity as his tongue slid into her mouth to tangle with hers. She pushed at his open shirt and he lifted slightly and shrugged out of it and then let out a soft groan when she kissed her way down to his chest, her tongue darting out to tease the skin as her hands found the button and zipper of his pants, opening them.

When she reached in, Jughead pulled her up and kissed her again, groaning into her mouth when her fingers brushed against him. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed and he jerked his hips, letting out a breath.

“Can we take your pants off,” she whispered, trying to get a comfortable position but the zipper kept pinching her hand. He lifted his hips as she tugged on his pants and grinned when she giggled as they got all tangled in his feet. She finally got them off and he was left in only his boxers and she chewed her bottom lip, trying to work up the courage to take them off.

“Is there a problem?” he teased at her hesitation. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Okay, I know we’ve had sex and you’ve been all up in my business with your hands and mouth and well… _that_ ….but I’m a little new at this so give me a minute,” she said disgruntled.

“All up in your business?” Jughead asked as he burst out laughing.

“Yeah, you know, my lady parts,” she explained with a wave of her hand. Jughead laughed again and pulled her down on top of him, giving her a hard, lusty kiss. 

“I don’t know how I got through life before you,” he said with a grin. “I haven’t laughed this much in years.” She flushed and smiled down at him, his words warming her heart. She kissed him, her hand running over his skin and he shivered under her touch as it moved lower. She pulled away and sat up and with a look of determination that had him biting back another laugh, she took a deep breath and pulled his boxers down his legs and tossed them aside. She sat back and looked at him and Jughead watched her, trying to keep still under her curious gaze. Even her looking at him was like a sexy caress.

“It’s really big,” she whispered as she stared at him.

“You mentioned that yesterday,” he said with a smile.

“I know, I just…..it’s…wow….”

“God, Betts, you’re killing me here,” Jughead groaned, his body suddenly desperate to have her touch him. She touched him gently, her fingers tips stroking along the length and he shivered at the light touch and decided if her innocent touch was going to kill him, it would be the most amazing way to go. Her hand wrapped around him and he pulled her down and took her mouth in a hungry kiss. She moved her hand slowly, not really sure of how to go about it.

“Can you show me?” she whispered against his mouth and he wrapped his hand around hers and showed her the rhythm, his breathing shallow at her innocent, unsure and completely incredible touch. He figured it didn’t even matter if she knew what she was doing or not, just touching him like this had him half way there and he groaned against her lips, lifting to her hand. 

Betty kissed him slowly, her hand moving the way he showed her and it excited her the way he was breathing and the sounds he was making. She felt powerful and more like a woman than she had ever felt in her life. His hands moved over her, one slid into her hair, holding her still for his kiss and the other slid down her back and settled on her backside, squeezing as she moved her hand over him. 

“Is this good?” she asked shyly, resting her forehead on his. 

“A little faster,” he managed to groan and when she did as he asked, his fingers dug into her waist and his muttered _fuck_ against her mouth made her smile. She kept up the steady pace while she kissed him, feeling herself getting aroused again just from giving him pleasure. “Shit, Betty, I’m…” he didn’t finish as she slid her tongue into his mouth and suddenly he stiffened and let out a deep guttural groan and she felt something warm and silky spill over her hand. He was shaking and his breathing was harsh as she kept moving her hand on him until he covered it with his own and stilled her and he lay trembling on the bed, his eyes closed, his breath coming in shallow gasps. “Fuck, that was amazing,” he sighed, giving her a soft kiss. When he managed to get a hold of himself, he reached over and grabbed the box of tissues and pulled a few and grabbed her hand and wiped it as she was blushing into his neck.

“The fact that you’re so shy while we do stuff like this and literally say the craziest shit any other time without even flinching is such a fucking turn on, you don’t even know,” Jughead said with a soft laugh.

“Shut up,” she muttered, smacking his chest with her hand. He reached down beside the bed and picked up the t-shirt he had discarded the night before and handed it to her and Betty sat up and slipped it on and looked around for her panties. “I should have brought clothes,” she said with a sigh.

“Hold on,” Jughead said as he got up and pulled on his boxers. He got her a pair like he had the night of the rain storm and she pulled them on and headed to the bathroom.  


Jughead watched her close the door and smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed and lay back, running his hands over his face. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling and was beginning to feel like a love sick idiot. When he’d asked her to come over the day before he had expected maybe a little making out, and watching movie and probably sleeping together. Sleeping being the operative word. He never imagined what would happen, that she would come in and completely win over his gang and then choose to give herself to him and give him her virginity. He was a little flabbergasted and while it was true that he had barely slept all night, it was more due to the fact that he lay there holding her, unable to believe what had happened.

What he had said was true, he had cuffed her cause he wanted to keep her and as stupid as that was, he had expected her to fight him and he had planned on trying to convince her but he hadn’t planned on her accepting his cuff and wanting to be with him. He had made an arrogant decision to put the bracelet on her, not really expecting anything of it and if she really had wanted him to take it off, he would have, but he could tell from the start, she was as into him as he was to her. Now, as his men were saying, she was his queen and he felt happy. He hadn’t felt this happy in years and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her.

Betty came back out and walked over to the bed and hopped on, settling herself half on top of him. He smiled and brushed her hair back. 

“I’m hungry,” she said with a smile.

“What are you in the mood for?” he asked. A sudden loud bang on the door made her jump and she frowned.

“Jones, we need you in the bar!” 

“Jesus Christ!” Jughead muttered. “Can’t they leave me alone for one fucking day?” Betty smiled and moved so he could sit up.

“You own the bar and you’re the gang leader. It’s your job to be available,” she said, understandingly. Jughead got up and pulled on his pants and slipped into his boots and shirt. He leaned over and gave her a kiss and she took his face in her hands and made it a good one. He let out a small growl when her tongue swept over his lips. He pulled back and looked at her and leaned in and kissed her again.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he said when he pulled away, and then kissed her again. She giggled and he pulled away with a sigh and walked to the door. He opened it and paused to look at her, hair a golden messy halo around her, wearing his clothes and she bit her lip and winked and he sighed.

“Fuck,” he muttered in annoyance at having to leave and walked out and slammed the door.

Jughead was still buttoning his shirt when he came down the stairs into the bar. Sweet Pea was leaning against a pool table with his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s fucking noon man, why are you only half dressed?” he asked when Jughead only bothered with 2 buttons.

“Because Betty is in his room you dumb asshole,” Fangs said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh shit man, sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“What do you want, Pea?” Jughead asked with a sigh, walking over to the bar and grabbing some water. “Toni, can you order a couple orders of burgers and fries from pop’s for me?”

“Sure thing boss. Milk shakes?”

“Yeah sure, one vanilla and one strawberry. I have no idea what she likes.”

“What? You mean you weren’t discussing milkshakes all night?” she asked with a smirk. Jughead just gave her a pointed stare and turned back to Pea.

“So what’s up?” he asked.

“I seriously just wanted to go on a bike run with you, maybe up to the falls. I had no idea Betty was here,” Pea said sheepishly.

“God dammit. I got dressed for this? Next time fucking knock and make sure I’m actually available and don’t tell me I’m needed in the bar when I’m not,” Jughead grumbled.

“Sorry Jug, not used to a woman hanging around you,” Pea said with a laugh. “So, how was the fun?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “She as sassy in bed as….”

“I swear to God,” Jughead talked over him. “Put your dick away Pea and if you ever ask anything like that again I’m going to punch you in the fucking jaw.”

“Wow, shit’s serious then?” Pea asked with a smirk.

“Serious or not, when have you ever heard me talk about women I take to bed?” Jughead asked with a glare as he turned and headed back to the stairs.

“So, like really really serious then,” Pea commented with a laugh.

“Fuck off,” Jughead shot back, even as he smiled, not that SweetPea could see as Jughead’s back was to him. 

 

Betty was just lounging on the bed paging through a Harley magazine she found on Jughead’s bedside table when he walked back in. 

“That was fast,” she commented. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag before he answered.

“Sorry, Pea didn’t realize you were here and wanted to go for a ride. I got some lunch ordered for us. Burger and Fries alright?”

“Sounds good,” she said with a smile. She put the magazine back and sat back against the head board and watched him. She didn’t know why, but watching him smoke turned her one, but then again, everything he did turned her on. “Can I ask you something?” she said suddenly. 

“Sure,” he replied, taking another drag.

“Why have you never cuffed anybody? I mean, from what it appears, it’s not like it’s a permanent thing and can be taken back if the relationship ends, and Toni said you’ve had girlfriends, so why not give them the bracelet while dating?” Jughead didn’t say anything for a minute as he finished his smoke and Betty pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin in her knees. He snuffed out his cigarette and walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “I guess I never cared to. Or maybe didn’t care if they stuck around or not?”

“You didn’t? So were they like just physical relationships?” she asked curiously.

“Well, no, not really. I’ve had 3 girlfriends and I liked them well enough and I guess people were expecting me to give my bracelet, I just never felt the desire to,” he said with a shrug.

“So you didn’t want people to know they were your girlfriends?”

“Well people knew they were my girlfriends, I just didn’t put the bracelet on them,” he said quietly. 

“But why?” she insisted on knowing.

“Maybe because I didn’t see them in my future? Like I knew they wouldn’t be around long and I didn’t care? Does that sound mean?”

“Like there was no connection?” she offered.

“Yes, exactly,” he said. “It was just dating, I guess.”

“But you put your cuff on me the day we met,” Betty said quietly. “I know you said you wanted to keep me, but why? Did you feel something? Is it possible to feel something the moment you meet?”

“Doesn't it seem too soon to have this conversation?” he asked, with a small nervous smile.

“You just took my virginity, and despite the fact that people say that’s not really a big deal, to me it is. I was still a virgin because I was never with anybody that I wanted to give it to, because I didn’t have a connection, as you say, with anyone. With you I did and I wanted to take that step with you. If that’s not too early, then neither is having this conversation,” she insisted.

“Fair enough,” he laughed. He sighed and his face turned serious. “I did feel a connection. When I pulled that guy away from you and you turned to look at me and those green eyes stared into mine, spitting angry fire, and even though you were yelling at me, I felt something shift inside me and it was instant. I wanted to know you, I wanted to see you again, I wanted you. I know it sounds crazy, but that’s the way it was, so, like an ass, I just decided you were mine and I cuffed you.”

“You were an ass,” she agreed with a smile and then she threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. “For me it was the next day at the bus stop when the bus came around the corner and I was annoyed and realized I didn’t want to leave and I could have sat talking to you all night,” she whispered against his neck.

“Even though Kevin and Cheryl had told you to stay away from me?” 

“Well, like you said when we met, I didn’t have a lick of sense,” she giggled.

“Thank God for that,” he teased. She leaned back and rest her hands at the back of his neck. 

“So, when does the Serpent Queen get fed?” she asked with a grin.

“You like that, don’t you,” he said with a smirk. “Serpent Queen.”

“I like what it implies,” she corrected.

“And what’s that?”

“That I’m yours,” she said softly.

“You’re sure that’s what you want?” he asked with a smile. “Because, in case nobody told you, I’m nothing but trouble,” he murmured as he pressed kisses against her jawline. 

“Yes you are,” she gasped when his tongue slid across her skin and behind her ear, his mouth latching on to suck a mark on her. “The best kind of trouble.” He laughed softly and they fell back on the bed and his mouth was on hers and she wrapped all around him, her heart racing and her body aching. A knock at the door had her sigh in disappointment when he pulled away.

“Lunch,” he said with a smile. He went to the door to grab the delivery and then locked the door after he closed it again. 

“Wanna eat in bed?” he asked. “Or the couch?”

“The couch,” Betty said, hopping off the bed. “I don’t want to spill anything and have to change the sheets before we roll in them again,” she said with an exaggerated wink. Jughead shook his head and laughed. They settled down and she picked the strawberry milkshake and she let out a happy sigh when she took a bite of the burger.

“This is so good,” she said around her mouthful. “Where is this from?”

“You haven’t been to Pop’s the diner?” he asked in surprise. “That’s like a Riverdale staple. I’ll have to take you on a date there.” Betty smiled and took a sip of her shake.

“Does the Serpent King go on dates?” she asked with a laugh.

“Sure I do,” Jughead smiled. “And for the record, I don’t particularly like the term _Serpent King_. That’s just a term people use for reasons I couldn’t even tell you.”

“Well, everyone says you’re the most powerful man in Riverdale,” Betty said as she chewed a fry. “Hence the term _King_ ”

“I’m not powerful, I just put myself in a position so nobody would fuck with me or my family.”

“Well, being untouchable makes you powerful,” Betty explained. “If they can’t hurt you, they are the ones vulnerable and therefore, you’re the king.” He shrugged and kept eating his food. “You know, if this town only knew what a wonderful man you were, maybe they wouldn’t be so afraid of you.”

“Well, them being afraid of me helps the whole “nobody can fuck with me” façade,” he said with a laugh.

“Wouldn’t you rather have them love you?” she asked softly.

“Well, what would be the fun in that?” he asked with a wink. “I enjoy making those pretentious fuckers quake in their boots. Pay back for my miserable childhood. So enough about me, why don’t you tell me what your life was like in New York.”

“Extremely boring,” Betty laughed. “I had a very normal life, middle class family, good neighbourhood, straight A student, never really wanted for anything. Seriously nothing to tell at all,” she said with a shrug. “I figured that Toni would have seen all this when you got her to look me up,” Betty said slyly. Jughead rolled his eyes.

“You’re never going to let me forget I did that, are you?”

“No, I certainly won’t,” Betty said, throwing a fry at him.

“Hey, don’t waste food,” he frowned teasingly as he caught it and popped it in his mouth. They finished eating and then settled down in a cuddle to watch a movie. Betty had no idea what they were watching as Jughead stretched out and pulled her on top of him, his warm body making her feel sleepy.

“Were your former girlfriends Serpents?” she asked suddenly.

“No, just southside girls,” he said. “Why?”

“Just wondering if I’m going to be having any awkward encounters,” she said with a small laugh.

“Well, two got married and one moved out of Riverdale if it makes you feel any better,” he said, giving her a squeeze. “Should I ask about your former boyfriends?” he teased.

“High school valedictorian, Bobby McKay, extreme nerd like me. And last year it was a really gorgeous investment banker, James Logan.”

“Really gorgeous, huh?” Jughead remarked, his voice filled with amusement. 

“I only added that because it is literally the only thing worth mentioning. He was so incredibly dull, I basically wanted to cry after every date. I finally ended it before I threw myself off his office building.” It took Jughead a while to stop laughing and she frowned at him. “It’s not that funny.”

“Well, I can’t imagine how dull someone would have to be to make you want to jump off a building,” he said, laughing again.

“He enjoyed reading the dictionary and learning new words and then he would talk about the new words on our dates.” She explained. 

"Yikes," Jughead grimaced. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, exactly," Betty laughed.

“Now, if he had been extremely hot like you are, and as exciting and sexy, I’d have married him,” she grinned.

“Interesting,” Jughead said with a curious look on his face. “Should I save a date?” he asked, his eyes dancing with laughter again.

“For what?”

“Well, you basically just said you’d marry me,” Jughead said with a grin.

“Well, I say a lot of dumb shit, according to you,” she fired back, but her eyes were smiling.

“That you do,” he said in agreement, just to bug her.

“Oh shut up,” she sighed as she snuggled in and focused on the TV. They didn’t speak anymore but neither could help the silly smiles on their faces. They watched a couple of movies, dozing on and off and after they had found something else to eat for dinner, they settled in for another movie and it didn’t take long and Betty fell asleep and Jughead shifted out from under her and picked her up and carried her to the bed and tucked her in before he headed down to the bar to see how things were going there.

“How’s things?” he asked Toni as he took a seat at the bar.

“Saturday night regulars, that’s about it. Kind of slow, actually. How about with you?” she asked with a smile.

“Things are fine,” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Well, sorry to ruin the day, but Red’s in the corner over there, annoyed that he isn’t being served a drink,” Toni said pointing to one of the tables. Jughead turned and sighed when he saw Archie sitting and looking miserable. He grabbed himself a beer and walked over and sat across from him.

“How’s things, Arch,” he asked as he took a long swig. Archie glared at him.

“You drinking that to piss me off?” Archie asked.

“Yes because everything I do revolves around your reactions,” Jughead said with a snort. “Get over yourself Archie,” he snapped.

“Why are you being so bitchy,” the red head wanted to know.

“How’s your wife?” Jughead shot back.

“Fine I suppose. She won’t answer my calls.” Jughead studied his old friend and shook his head.

“What the hell happened to you? You’re better than this. Why have you been drinking so much the last year?”

“I don’t know Jug. I guess I never figured my life would end up like this. Stuck in this god forsaken town, nothing to look forward to. You know, me and Ronnie used to dream of traveling the world after college. We were going to do whatever we wanted. But here we are, stuck in Riverdale, not doing a fucking thing.”

“You have a baby on the way. Isn’t that something?” 

“I haven’t thought about it much,” Archie admitted. “I wasn’t ready for it, I was surprised and yeah, I acted like a moron but now she won’t fucking return my calls when I want to talk about it.” Jughead studied him and found it strange that he used to envy Archie’s life. The guy who had had everything and was now fucking it up because he wasn’t satisfied. He sighed and finished his beer and got up and walked away. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to be under the covers and holding Betty in his arms. He headed back upstairs. 

Betty woke slowly, noticing the sun had set and she was in Jughead’s bed again. And the owner of the bed was running his hand up her leg, braced on his elbow as he watched her wake up.

“Hey,” she said with a soft smile. Her smile faded when she saw the look in his eyes and her heart started to race. It was just a look but it woke something deep inside her and she lifted her mouth as his came down and she let out a whimper at the desperate hunger she felt in his kiss. He moved and settled over her, pressing against her heat, his hands framing her head as he kissed her. He pulled back and looked down at her and she touched his face. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

“I’ve never been better,” he said softly. He kissed her again and it didn’t take long and they were pulling at each other’s clothes, trying to remove the barriers between them. When she was naked his mouth moved down her neck to her chest, and she moaned when he licked over her nipple before taking it in his mouth. 

“Juggie,” she breathed, arching her back, the ache between her legs becoming unbearable. His hand found her wet and warm and he rubbed her gently, flicking over her clit until she was lifting her hips eagerly, wanting more. When he slowly slid a finger inside her, she stiffened slightly, wincing and digging her nails into his skin.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, his breath choppy and heavy as he lifted his head and looked down at her.

“A little bit,” she whimpered, even as she moved her hips for more. He moved suddenly, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. She sat in surprise, staring down at him. “What….what are you doing?” she asked. He shifted her and she found herself hovering over his erection, the tip nudging at her and her breath hitched as she moved over it slightly.

“Take as much or as little as you want,” he said hoarsely. “If it hurts too much, we can stop.” Jughead had no idea how he’d manage that, but he would rather sleep with a hard on all night then hurt her again. She bit her lip and her face was red with a blush as she realized that she was sitting completely exposed on top of him. He was letting her decide what she wanted and she suddenly felt sexy and confident. She held his gaze as she slowly, slowly slid down on him. His fingers dug into her hips and his jaw clenched but he lay perfectly still while she took him in. 

Betty gasped at the feel of him stretching her and she shuddered as she slid down further. It was sore but that was nothing compared to the incredible feeling of him filling her. Before she even realized it, she was seated completely on him and felt him so deep inside her, she wondered how it was possible. 

“Jug,” she gasped in wonder, looking down at him with an awed expression on her face. His hands slid up her sides and moved to the front to cup her breasts, his thumb moving over her nipples and she moved and shifted and gasped at the pleasure that raced through her. She rocked her hips again and Jughead groaned, his body trembling as he let her figure it out. She leaned down and kissed him, and he grasped her face, holding her still as he drank from her lips. His hands moved down to her hips again and he slowly moved her, lifting her and bringing her back down.

“Oh my god,” she gasped as he hit inside her at just the right angle. She rested her forehead on his as she moved her hips, rising and falling on him. “You feel good,” she whispered, her lips brushing his. She kept moving on him, pressing soft kisses to his mouth, his hands moving over her, caressing her back, up her sides, down over her back side, holding her to him as he moved up into her. She gasped at the sudden change, stopping her movements as his began, thrusting up into her. He moved suddenly and rolled them and she was beneath him as he moved inside her. Betty’s hands slid up and framed his face as he braced on his forearms, his hands sliding into her hair, holding her head still, his mouth brushing over hers again and again. Soft gently kisses as he thrust into her, slowly, deep, so deep inside her. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered when he lifted his head and gazed down at her. Their gaze locked and held as they moved together, their release building slowly. Betty felt her heart racing inside her chest, not just from the pleasure she felt from head to toe, but from the look in Jughead’s eyes as he stared down into hers. She could see what he felt. Connection. This was right, he was hers and she belonged to him, as if fate had planned it all along. His hand moved down between them and she moaned when his fingers found her clit, circling gently to bring her release. She felt him trembling and knew he was close to finding his release and she closed her eyes and let his touch overwhelm her. 

“Come for me,” he groaned, his thrusts becoming choppy and hurried, his fingers pressing on her as he rubbed. He took her mouth in a wet kiss, his words and touch sending her over the edge and she cried out his name as she orgasmed an instant before he did, his groan mingling with her own as they shook together, release rolling through them. Jughead fell on her, unable to hold himself up and she wrapped all around him, holding him close. When he was finally able to, he slowly lifted away and she winced at the drag and he rolled to the side, pulling her with him.

“You okay?” he asked gently, smoothing her hair back.

“Yes,” she said softly, smiling into his neck. “That was really amazing.”

“Yeah, it was.” 

They lay quietly for a while, just listening to their breathing return to normal. It was a while later before she moved and sat up, biting her lip at the tenderness she felt.

“I’m sorry, Betts,” Jughead said softly, noticing her discomfort. “I should have waited.”

“No,” she said quickly, shaking her head. “It was perfect and I’m okay.” He smiled and sat up with her and gave her a soft kiss. She wrapped the sheet around her and hurried to the bathroom and came back quickly and hopped into bed with him, cuddling into his side. “Today was a perfect day,” she whispered, smiling as he hugged her close.

“Yes, it was,” he agreed with a happy sigh. Just as he was drifting off to sleep her whisper woke him again.

“Juggie?” 

“Hmmmm?”

“Can I start calling you Serpent Lover?” 

She fell asleep to his soft laughter in her ears.


	7. Serpent Heart

It turned out that being the Serpent Queen had its advantages. Since she didn’t have a car, Jughead had decided he didn’t like his woman taking the bus and had taken his car out of storage for her to use. A car he only used in winter. A very pretty silver Mustang. At first she had refused and insisted it was too much and he refused to take no for an answer. So she had reluctantly agreed and made him promise not to be mad if she ended up getting into a fender bender or something. He glared at her for even suggesting that would happen and she had to kiss him senseless to get him to quit frowning, which ended with him throwing her on the bed and having his naughty way with her.

That was two weeks ago and now Betty was parking the shiny car in front of the clothing store she had bought a dress from a few days prior and had found the seam torn when she had gotten home. She walked into the store and headed to the front counter and the sales lady smiled at her.

“Can I help you?” she asked, her voice friendly and warm.

“Yes, I need to return this dress I bought last week? I came home with it and found the seam torn,” Betty explained, showing the lady the tear.

“I’m sorry, we don’t do refunds,” the lady said apologetically. 

“Really?” Betty said, chewing her lip. “Not even store credit?” 

“Hold on, let me get the owner,” the lady said and disappeared behind the curtain hanging off to the side. After a minute, a raven haired woman came around the curtain and gave her a shaky smile. Betty furrowed her brow in concern as she noticed the woman appeared to have been crying and looked extremely tired.

“Can I help you?” she asked softly.

“I’m so sorry to bother you but your associate told me you don’t do returns and I was wondering if maybe you could do store credit for this dress?” Betty asked softly. The woman looked down at the article of clothing and frowned. 

“Well, I don’t usually, as this appears to have been a sale item,” she explained. Her eyes suddenly fell to Betty’s wrist and her eyes widened slight. “But, um…you know what, I can make an exception,” she said quickly. Betty frowned and followed her gaze and realized what had just happened. 

“Are you making an exception because of this?” she asked in surprise, fingering her bracelet. 

“I…umm…I don’t want any trouble,” the woman said quickly.

“What kind of trouble would you be getting?” Betty asked curiously. The woman just looked at her, seeming very nervous and just shook her head. “Please,” Betty said softly, reaching out and touching the woman’s hand. “What kind of trouble would you get if you didn’t do what I wanted?”

“I don’t know really,” came the reply. “I’ve just heard that you never cross someone wearing a serpent bracelet.” Betty smiled and squeezed her hand.

“I promise, nothing will happen. If your policy is to not accept returns or give store credit on sale items, then that’s how it will be.” The woman smiled and relaxed a little.

“You’re new to Riverdale, aren’t you?” she asked. “I’ve never seen you around before and this is a small town, we all kind of know who’s who.”

“I’ve been here almost three months,” Betty said with a smile. “My name is Betty Cooper,” she offered, holding out her hand. 

“Veronica Andrews,” the raven haired beauty said softly, shaking her hand. “So, who’s cuff are you wearing?” she asked curiously.

“Jughead Jones,” Betty replied with a smile. Veronica’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Jughead cuffed you?”

“You know Jughead?” Betty asked curiously.

“Everybody knows Jughead,” Veronica said with a small laugh. “We went to school together and he’s really good friends with my husband.”

“Oh,” Betty said in surprise. “Why so nervous then about the bracelet and what might happen?” she asked quietly. 

“Well, I know Jughead but we never really got along that well, even though I was dating his best friend in high school. When he joined the Serpents we all sort of drifted apart but my husband still goes to the Whyte Wyrm once in a while and they remain friends. Jughead has kind of become a big deal in Riverdale and nobody crosses him and so when we see a bracelet, we tread lightly, I guess,” the woman explained with a shrug. “The Serpents don’t take any bullshit and nobody crosses them.”

“Well, I promise you’re safe when it comes to me and Jughead as well,” Betty insisted. The woman just nodded and took the dress and looked at the tear. “Maybe it’s none of my business, but are you okay?” Betty asked softly, once again noting the woman’s tired and red rimmed eyes.

“I’m pregnant,” Veronica said with a sad smile. “I’m pretty sick lately and it’s very tiring.”

“Well, that’s wonderful,” Betty said with a bright smile. “Congratulations!”

“Yeah, it should be a happy time, shouldn’t it?” Veronica asked as she folded the dress. “You know what? Since you’re being so nice, I’ll give you store credit for this. Sale or not, it shouldn’t have been on the rack with a tear.” She said, her lip trembling a bit. Betty barely registered what she was saying as she noted her upset features.

“It’s not a happy time for you?” she asked softly. Veronica Andrews smiled and let out a sad sigh.

“My husband isn’t too thrilled about the pregnancy and was being a jerk and I kicked him out. I really miss him I guess and being so sick, it’s just hard.” The dark haired woman wiped angrily at the tear that slipped from her eye and rang up the store credit receipt and handed it to Betty.

“He hasn’t tried to come home?” Betty asked, feeling for the woman.

“He called a couple of times, but I didn’t answer. I figure if he wants to talk to me and fix this, he should come see me. This is not something to be fixed over the phone.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Andrews,” Betty said, chewing her lip.

“Veronica, please,” the woman said with a small smile. “And thank you.” Betty smiled and tucked the receipt away in her wallet.

“It was nice to meet you, Veronica,” she said softly.

“You too,” came the reply. “And good luck with the Serpent thing,” she said, not really knowing what else to say. Betty smiled and left the store. She headed across town to her parent’s house for lunch. Once she got there she was ushered inside with hugs and smiles and found herself seated at the table with her parents rambling about what had been going on in their life the past couple of weeks.

“So, how are things with you sweetheart?” her mother asked as she reached over and straightened Betty’s collar. Betty frowned at her and she quickly removed her hand and folded them in front of her on the table. “How’s work? Have you met anyone special? I feel like we never see you anymore.”

“I’m doing alright,” Betty said with a smile. “Work is okay and I’m still waiting for the opportunity at the paper to open up.”

“What about dating? You meet any nice boys yet?” her mother asked.

“Boys? Mom, I’m 22, I’m not looking for boys.”

“Men then, you meet any nice men?”

“Well, I have actually met someone,” Betty said with a smile. Her parents looked at her in surprise.

“Tell us about him,” Hal said, seeming genuinely curious.

“Well, his name is Jughead and he’s a business owner.”

“Jughead?” Alice said with a confused look on her face. “What kind of name is Jughead?”

“I think it’s cool,” Betty said with a smile. “And it completely suits him.”

“What kind of business does he run?” Hal asked.

“He owns a bike shop and a bar.”

“A bike shop and a bar?” Alice said, wrinkling her forehead in concern.

“Cool,” Hal said with a smile. Alice frowned at him.

“He’s a biker?” Alice asked, her hand on her chest.

“Well…..I guess you could say ………..hmmmmmm, how do I put this….” Betty spoke haltingly as she chewed her lip. "He’s got a wonderful heart, that's the most important thing." she insisted.

“Two businesses, that’s very impressive,” Hal said. “He sounds like he’s successful.”

“He’s very successful,” Betty said happily, glad that it was steering away from her having to really explain Jughead. She figured they didn’t need to know he was a gang banger, whatever that meant.

“Well, we have to meet him,” Alice insisted. Betty swallowed and stared at her.

“Really? Why? I mean, can't it wait till....”

“I insist. We will have a barbeque next weekend and I expect him to be here!” Alice said firmly.

“Yes, that’s a great idea,” Hal said with a smile. “I’d love to meet such a successful man who cares about my daughter. He does care, right? You’re not just….”

“Dad!”

“Betty is a virgin,” Alice snapped. “She’s not going to just jump into bed with some new guy.”

“Jesus Christ,” Betty groaned, lowering her head to the table, not believing this was her life right now. “Can we talk about something else please?”

“Fine, but I expect him here at this barbeque and I won’t take no for an answer,” Alice said.

“What if he’s busy or doesn’t want to?” Betty asked with a sigh.

“If he cares about you, he’ll find a way,” Alice said sweetly. Betty sat back and closed her eyes. This was going to be a disaster. Her mother was the most critical person she knew and there was no way Jughead was going to pass the Alice test. Not that Betty really cared about that, but she really didn’t want animosity between her mother and the man who was starting to mean more to her than anyone she’d ever known in her life.

“Also, who’s car are you driving? I’m pretty sure the coffee shop doesn’t pay enough for you to be owning a brand new mustang,” Alice wondered.

“It’s Jughead’s. He didn’t want me taking the bus late at night so he lets me drive his car.”

“Nice!” Hal said enthusiastically. Betty bit back a smile and tried not to laugh at how her mother was glaring at her father. She had a sneaky suspicion that her father and Jughead would get along just fine.

 

Later, as she was climbing into said Mustang, her phone rang and Jughead’s sexy likeness appeared on her screen. She had taken a picture of him leaning against the counter, wearing just a pair of unbuttoned jeans that were riding obscenely low on his hips and taking a drag of a cigarette. Of course it had to be his contact picture. She was so happy looking at it, she almost forgot to answer the call.

“Hey,” she said quickly as she answered.

“Hi you,” Jughead’s soft husky voice never failed to make her shiver, especially when it came through the phone and teased into her ear.

“Hi Juggie,” she said happily. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, just missing my girl,” he said softly. Betty felt warm all over at his words and it never ceased to amaze her how wonderful and sweet he was. 

“Oh yeah?” she asked breathlessly, wishing more than anything she was in his arms right that moment. 

“Always. I’m always missing you. I haven’t seen you in two days and it feels like forever. You doing anything? Wanna come by the Wyrm?”

“I just finished lunch with my parents and I’ll just run home and change and I’ll be right there,” Betty said happily.

“Nice,” Jughead said and she could hear the smile in his voice. “See you soon babe.”

“Bye hon,” she replied and ended the call. She hurried home and threw on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and was about to head to the bar when Kevin text her and told her to come to the coffee shop immediately. She had the day off and wasn’t scheduled to work but she headed over anyway, to see what he wanted.

She pulled up and climbed out of the car and found Kevin and Cheryl standing outside the coffee shop, looking defeated.

“What’s wrong?” she asked quickly.

“Found this on the door,” Kevin said, handing her a piece of paper.

_Out of Business. Thank you for your support._

“Oh, shit,” Betty gasped, suddenly feeling as defeated as they looked. “Like, not even a warning? We all worked yesterday and there was quite a few customers.”

“Guess they didn’t care,” Cheryl said as she picked her nail, her eyes on the car Betty had pulled up in. “So, I’m guessing you’re keeping the bracelet?” she remarked.

“That’s old news already,” Kevin answered for Betty.

“Well, you guys never tell me anything,” Cheryl huffed.

“Cheryl, I’ve been coming to the shop for two weeks with it, how did you not notice I was driving the car?” Betty asked in exasperation.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” the red head muttered.

“And yes Cheryl, Jughead and I are together, I’m his girl, his queen, his serpent lover, whatever you choose to call it, I accepted the bracelet,” Betty explained.

“Well, good luck with that,” Cheryl said with an eye roll as she walked to her car. Betty turned to Kevin.

“What the hell does that mean?” she asked.

“Ignore her,” Kevin said, rolling his eyes. “She wants to believe Jughead is an asshole and he isn’t. I didn’t even tell her I’m seeing Fangs. She’d probably have a heart attack if she knew we were both into Serpents,” he laughed.

“He cuff you yet?” Betty asked with a smirk.

“No, because we actually don’t jump into things without thinking,” Kevin shot at her.

“Didn’t you guys go to his room the night you met?” she asked laughing.

“We watched a movie!” Kevin insisted.

“Sure you did,” she grinned.

“Seriously though, we’re out of a job,” he sighed. “Not that I didn’t see this coming, but it sucks and it was going good the last few weeks.”

“Too little too late, I guess,” Betty said, sighing as well. “Well, I guess I’ll be job hunting tomorrow, dammit,” she said in frustration. “I’m heading to the Wyrm,” she added as she walked back to the car, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. There were no jobs in this town the last time she hunted and she hoped there was more now. Except there were three of them looking now.

She got to the bar and parked the car and headed inside. She looked around for Jughead and Toni motioned that he was in the back office and she headed there. He was sitting behind his desk doing some paper work when she came in and his smile at seeing her made her feel instantly better. Closing the door, Betty walked over and around the desk and he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her and hugging her close.

“That makes me feel better,” she murmured against his ear, hugging him tight. He pulled back and gave her a soft kiss, that turned into another soft kiss, that turned into a long, hands in each other’s hair and tongue’s stroking, kiss. When he pulled away she was breathing heavy and she didn’t miss his arrogant smirk. “You don’t have to be so smug that you turn my brain to mush whenever you kiss me,” she grumbled. He laughed softly and did it again, but it didn’t go unnoticed to her that he was in the same condition she was when they finally parted.

“So tell me, why do you need to feel better?” he asked when she lay her head on his shoulder.

“I lost my job today,” she sighed. He pulled back and looked at her in surprise.

“Why?”

“The coffee shop closed down,” Betty explained. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. It was so hard to find that job.”

“You want to work here?” Jughead asked casually.

“What?” Betty sputtered, leaning back from him. “No, Jughead, you’re not going to give me a job. That’s as bad as making me drive your car,” she huffed. “Do you even need a worker?”

“I could find something for you to do,” he said with a shrug.

“No, absolutely not,” she insisted. “Everyone is going to start hating me because you give me special treatment.”

“Well, what the fuck Betty, we’re together, you’re wearing my cuff, of course I’m going to give you special treatment. Also, I own this place, I can do whatever the fuck I want and nobody will dare question it.”

“I can’t let you do this Jughead, I’m going to go job hunting tomorrow,” she insisted.

“Alright, but my offer stand, okay?” he said softly, nudging her chin.

“Thank you,” she smiled, giving him another kiss. “You’re so incredibly sweet.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” he laughed. “So, will you allow me to offer you a free glass of wine? Or will you insist on paying for it,” he asked with a smirk as he lifted her off his lap and stood with her.

“Oh no, I’ll gladly accept the wine,” she laughed and followed him out to the bar. She sat down at the bar and Toni handed her a glass almost immediately.

“Am I that predictable?” Betty asked as she laughed.

“Nah, I just know what you like,” Toni said with smile. Betty sighed and took a sip of the wine and leaned against Jughead who stood beside her and cracked the beer Toni handed him. “You look like you’ve had a rough day,” she commented. “You doing alright?” she asked, directing her question to Betty.

“I lost my job today, coffee shop closed down.”

“Oh man, that’s rough. Sorry to hear that. All the new customers didn’t help?” she asked.

“I guess not,” Betty sighed. 

“So, what will you do now?” Toni asked.

“I’m going to look for a new job,” Betty said pointedly with a look at Jughead. He raised his hands and laughed.

“I won’t interfere, I promise,” he said with a smile. He shook his head at Toni who looked like she was about to ask what was going on.

“By the way Jug,” Toni did say. “Archie is here asking to get served again. I told him you still say no alcohol and he’s just sitting over there being a jackass.” Jughead turned to where his friend was sitting and sighed.

“Who’s Archie?” Betty asked as she sipped her wine.

“Archie Andrews, an old friend,” Jughead said. Betty stiffened and put down her wine glass.

“Andrews?” she asked, a frown crossing her face. 

“Yes, why?” Jughead asked, wondering at her sudden look of anger.

“Is his wife Veronica, by any chance?”

“Yes, how do you know that?” he asked.

“Excuse me, Juggie,” she said as she hopped off the stool and smoothed her shirt. He leaned against the bar and watched curiously as she marched over to his angry looking friend. 

Betty was irritated. She lost her job and didn’t know if she could find one and she didn’t want charity from her boyfriend and this man was neglecting his wife and he seemed like the perfect idiot to take her anger out on. He looked up at her as she approached the table and cocked his head.

“You a new waitress? Can I get a beer?” he asked hopefully.

“No, you jerk, you can’t have a beer!” she snapped. The man’s eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger.

“Excuse me?” he said, his voice cold. “You can’t talk to me like that.” Betty leaned over and rested her hands on the table and got right in his face.

“I can talk to you any way I want you pathetic excuse of a man!”

“Okay, what the fuck? Do I know you?” Archie snapped.

“No, you don’t know me, but I know your wife,” Betty snapped. Okay, so that wasn’t exactly true but she had thought about her all day and she still felt bad that the woman had looked so sad and exhausted. Archie’s eyes narrowed further and he leaned toward her.

“And what exactly did my wife say that has you all up in my grill?” he demanded to know.

“She didn’t say anything you useless tit, but she was crying and looked utterly exhausted because her bonehead of a husband was upset that he made a baby with her and won’t go see her to make things right,” Betty fumed.

“Look lady, none of this is any of your fucking business,” Archie snapped back and then his eyes fell to her hands which were curling into fists and he noticed the cuff on her wrist and he sneered. “Oh, is this why you’re trying to be all brave? You’re some Serpent’s lay? Who’s bitch are you?” The words had barely left Archie’s mouth when he was literally lifted out of the chair he was in and slammed against the wall and found himself looking into his friend’s furious face.

“Mine,” Jughead growled, his hand curling around Archie’s throat. Archie’s eyes widened and he looked from Jughead to Betty who was standing and looking a little shocked at how quickly and easily Jughead had manhandled the man. He also looked furious and she saw then why people would be afraid of him if they got him angry. He looked lethal.

“Jug, it’s okay, I probably shouldn’t have talked to him the way I did,” Betty said quickly, putting her hand on Jughead’s arm. He eased his grip but his angry stare kept Archie pinned to the wall. 

“Hey sorry man, I didn’t know she was your girl,” the red head said quickly.

“It doesn’t fucking matter who she belongs to Archie, you don’t talk like that to her and insult a Serpent in the same breath. Ever. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jughead snapped. Archie suddenly looked broken and defeated and he slumped against the wall, running a hand over his face. Jughead stepped back and turned to Betty. “I’m going to go to the office with him. You’ll be okay?” he asked softly.

“I’m fine Jug. I shouldn’t have talked to him like that, I was just annoyed and after meeting Veronica this morning, I just….” Betty sighed. “I’ll go finish my wine and head up to your room, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon,” Jughead said softly, fishing out his keys and giving them to her. He kissed her softly and she smiled and then winced when he grabbed Archie by the collar and literally dragged him through the bar.

Betty walked back to the bar and downed her wine and motioned for a refill. 

“What was all that about?” Toni asked with a grimace as she poured her a little more.

“I met his wife today and that man’s an idiot and I foolishly decided to give him a piece of my mind,” Betty said with a groan. “He insulted me and now Jughead is probably kicking his ass.”

“Good, it’s about time he did. I’m glad you gave him shit, Jughead has been far too lenient with him because they are old friends but something is definitely wrong with Archie lately and maybe now Jughead will demand what it is.”

 

Jughead shoved Archie onto the couch in his office and pulled a chair in front of it and turned it so he could straddle it backwards, resting his forearms on the back. 

“I want to know what’s going on with you Arch,” he said quietly. “You haven’t been yourself for almost a fucking year and you’re drinking yourself into a lost cause. You and Veronica have always talked about having kids so why did her getting pregnant cause her to throw you out? What’s your problem?”

“I’m losing everything Jug,” Arch said with a painful sigh, his head falling back on the couch.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked confused.

“Andrews Construction, my business. It’s going under,” Archie explained quietly. Jughead hadn’t expected that.

“Why?” he asked. “For how long already?”

“About a year? It was a horrible year and we just started losing money and I tired everything to stay afloat and I just couldn’t do it. Now, it seems work is picking up again but I’m so far in the red, it doesn’t even matter. I can’t get out of this hole I’m in. I haven’t told Veronica because I’m fucking embarrassed and have basically been drinking my stress away,” Archie admitted, shifting so his elbows were on his knees, his face in his hands.

“She has no idea your company is in the hole?” Jughead asked softly, his heart suddenly going out to his friend. He could understand the stress now and the anxiety. Losing your livelihood wasn’t something to scoff at and despite the fact that Veronica came from money and had her own stores, Archie was hanging on to what little pride he had left.

“No, and I swear to God, I am happy about the baby, I just feel like a fucking failure,” Archie said with a shaky sigh. 

“The bank can’t help?” Jughead asked. “If you your business is picking up and you just need to get out of the red, wouldn’t they give you a business loan?”

“They offered half and they insist I get an investor for the other half or they won’t touch me,” Archie said in frustration. “Who the fuck is going to want to invest in a company in the red?” he asked.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Jughead asked curiously. Archie looked at him and let out a laugh.

“Come on Jughead. You hate the north side, I’m pretty sure you don’t want to help out a business on that side in any way.”

“First of all, I don’t hate the north side and second, you’re my friend Archie, this has nothing to do with what side of the fucking fence your company is on.”

“Jughead I can’t ask you to invest with me.”

“Why not?” Jughead asked.

“I just can’t,” Archie mumbled.

“Pride?” Jughead asked with a laugh. “You have to stoop to ask your weirdo childhood friend who had a shitty life for help? I mean, there’s no way I should be able to help you out financially, is that it? That suddenly I have one up on you?”

“Come on Jughead,” Archie said with a sigh. “You know I don’t think of you like that. I’m well aware that you're successful with this bar and the bike shop, regardless of the fact that you’re a Serpent. I just don’t want to pull you under with me.”

“Well, it is a risk, there’s no denying it, but I’m offering to help,” Jughead insisted. “I’ll call the bank on Monday.”

“Fuck, Jughead, come on,” Archie sighed. “You don’t even know how much I need.”

“That’s why I’ll call the bank and talk with them. I’ll do what I can Archie and you should have told me about this before it got so bad.”

“Yeah…” Archie said looking at the floor. “I had to much pride to tell anyone I was fucking it up and now look at where I am.”

“You know what, why don’t you go home and talk to your wife and tell her the truth, why don’t you start with that,” Jughead suggested. Archie nodded and stood, looking like he was going to cry. Jughead stood with him and was surprised when Archie pulled him into a hug. He hugged back and stepped back and smiled.

“You’re the best man in this fucking town Jughead,” Archie said firmly. “And I’m going to make sure everyone knows it. I’m sick of the way people in this town talk about you. They need to know that you've got the biggest heart in this fucking town.” Jughead just laughed.

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged.

“And seriously man, I’m really sorry about your girl. I don’t even know why I said what I said, and you’re right, I should never talk to a woman that way. Please tell her I’m sorry.”

“How about you go and fix shit with V and both of you come by for drinks some time and you can apologize yourself,” Jughead suggested. 

“Yeah, if I can fix my mess, we’ll definitely do that.” 

 

When Jughead got up to his room, he found Betty stretched out on the bed, reading a book. He kicked off his boots and walked over and flopped down beside her. She let out a giggle as she bounced and he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He fingered the braid she had put in her hair and smiled.

"I like your hair, and I love holding you,” he said with a content sigh as she cuddled close. Betty smiled into his neck and kissed his skin.

“How did it go with your friend?” she asked with a wince. “I was really out of line.”

“A little but it woke me up to confront him, so that’s good. He says he’s sorry by the way.”

“So what exactly is going on with him? His wife looked so sad this morning, I guess I just kind of snapped.” Jughead chuckled and squeezed her.

“Always looking out for people,” he murmured. "You have such a beautiful heart." He told her everything Archie had said and when he was finished she lifted up and looked at him.

“How do people not know how wonderful you are?” she asked in all seriousness.

“They don’t bother to get to know me, I guess,” Jughead said with a sheepish shrug.

“I told my parents about us,” she said softly. “They want to meet you.” Jughead looked at her in surprise and then started laughing.

“I hope you’re joking,” he said after a while. Betty sat up and frowned at him.

“Why would I be joking?” she wondered out loud.

“Betty, this isn’t high school. I don’t meet parents of girls I’m seeing.”

“Girls you’re seeing?” she asked with a raised eyebrow “And what the hell does high school have to do with it?”

“You know what I mean,” he growled. “I’m 25 not 16, I’m a business man and a fucking gang banger. I run a gang Betty. I’m not exactly someone you bring home to your parents.”

“So, you just never plan on meeting my parents?” Betty asked with laugh. “I hope _you’re_ joking.”

“It’s been just over a month Betty. Isn’t it a little early to _bring me home_?” he asked.

“What’s with you and everything being _too early_ when we try and have a serious conversation?” she snapped. “Well, I guess if we’re going too fast for you, then I’ll just go home. How about keeping it to once a week?” she suggested as she got off the bed.

“Betty,” he sighed, grabbing her arm.

“No, really, it’s fine,” she insisted. He gave a tug and she tumbled back on the bed and he rolled so she was trapped under him and she glared at him. He couldn’t help but grin.

“I love how feisty you get about everything, it turns me on,” he said gruffly, moving against her and she hated that her body immediately responded.

“I’m mad at you, stop it,” she demanded.

“No you’re not,” he said with a sexy smile that she had to bite her lip to keep from returning it.

“You can’t tell me I’m not mad,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Sure I can, cause you’re not mad at me,” Jughead insisted. 

“Jug,” she sighed, pushing against him. He leaned down and caught her mouth in a kiss and effectively turned her brain to mush once again. “Stop trying to distract me,” she sighed when he pulled away. He rolled to the side and rested on his elbow, gazing down at her.

“It’s important to you that I meet your parents?” 

“No, don’t do that. I wasn’t trying to guilt trip you into meeting them,” she sighed. "And I should probably confess I had the same argument with them when they said they wanted to meet you, I said it was too early, so me giving you shit for saying that was mean."

“I didn’t think you were,” he said with a gentle smile. “But it’s clearly important to you and if it’s important to you then I’ll meet them, but honestly Betty, how are you going to explain me,” he asked with a laugh. 

“I told them you owned a bar and a bike shop,” she said.

“And conveniently left out the Serpent life?” he asked with an amused grin.

“I did, but only because I want them to see how wonderful you are before they make a judgement about you. We’ll tell them at the barbeque,” she said with a shrug.

“Barbeque?” he asked with a laugh. “Am I really going to the north side to a family barbeque? What if they hate me Betty? And don’t accept me?”

“That’s too bad,” Betty said softly, touching his face. “Because you’re mine and their opinion won’t make me give you up.”

“I’m yours, huh?” he asked, his lips finding her jaw and pressing soft kisses over her skin.

“Yes, do you want to argue about it?” she teased as her hands found their way under his shirt.

“Not even a little,” he said softly. He kissed her and she started tugging on his clothes and soon she was moaning as he eased into her.

“God, you feel good,” he groaned when her wet heat surrounded him.

“Have I mentioned how much I love doing this since it stopped hurting?” she asked breathlessly.

“Only every time since it stopped hurting,” he said with a grin, pulling back and sliding in again.

“It feels good, Jug,” she gasped, lifting to him. 

“I know baby,” he whispered, his mouth moving down her neck to her chest so he could tease her nipples with his tongue. She cried out and arched into him and lifted her legs to wrap around him. Jughead started to move faster, his mouth moving back up to hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth. It took only minutes and he reached down to stroke her and they fell apart together, their kiss swallowing their cries of ecstasy. 

A while later she lay on her stomach, resting her head on her arms and he was busy leaving kisses down her back and along her side when she let out a giggle.

“What?” he asked against her skin.

“My mom thinks I’m a virgin and I would never sleep with you this early in a relationship,” she said, sighing at his soft kisses.

“She’s going to love me,” he insisted, grinning against her spine. She stretched like a content cat and let him take her to the sun once again.


	8. Serpent Savior

“Jughead, stop making out with your girlfriend, you’re scaring away the customers,” Toni sighed as she wiped the end of the counter that Betty had Jughead pressed against as she gave him an eager hello kiss. She had walked into the bar and right into his arms, planting her mouth on his and he hadn’t protested in the least. Betty pulled away and flushed and shot Toni an apologetic look.

“Sorry Toni, it’s my fault, I literally walked in and mauled him,” she said with a laugh.

“Toni’s just jealous cause you’re not making out with her,” Jughead said with a grin and a wink. 

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Toni said with a wink of her own. Betty turned red and glared at them and they burst out laughing.

“You’re not into sharing, are you?” she asked Jughead with a mock horrified expression.

“No fucking chance,” he insisted, giving her another deep kiss. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. “How’s the job search going?” 

“It’s going alright, applied at a few places. Although I stayed away from coffee shops this time. Not that I wouldn’t be happy for such a job, but I just want something that doesn't involve the annoying sound of grinding coffee beans,” she said with a laugh.

“My offer still stands, if you need something to tide you over until you find something different, please let me know, Betts,” Jughead insisted.

“Why are you so good to me?” she asked with a smile. 

“Because you’re my girl,” he said softly, tugging her even closer.

“Seriously guys, I’m on the verge of vomit here,” Toni said. “Betty, you’ve turned him into a pile of mush and I have to say, it’s slightly mind boggling.”

“Shut up Toni,” Jughead said, not taking his eyes from Betty’s. 

“Do you want to go upstairs,” she whispered, feeling her body start to shiver at the heated look on his face.

“Don’t tempt me,” he said against her ear as he dipped his head to hers. “Archie and V are coming for drinks in a few.”

“They are?” Betty asked, leaning back in surprise. “Did they fix things then?”

“I’m assuming,” Jughead said with a smile. “Those two have been together forever and I knew she would forgive him, I just never realized he’d be such an idiot and fuck up so bad, but when a man feels like he has no pride left, I guess they can do stupid things.”

“Betty, wanna play some pool,” someone suddenly called out.

“No thank you, Handsome Eddie,” she called back without even looking to see who was calling her.

“How did you know who that was?” Jughead asked with a smile.

“I pay attention,” she replied.

“To voices?”

“Of course. How else do you recognize family in the dark?” she asked. She said it so casually that Jughead wondered if she realized what she said. 

“Family?” he asked softly, and he smiled at her flush. 

“Yeah, you know…” she stammered, realizing the significance of what she’d said. He felt his heart squeeze as he studied her and she smiled at him and he realized just how far he had fallen for her. He lifted his hands and took her face and pulled her close for another kiss. 

“Unless you plan on ditching your friends and taking me upstairs, you better behave,” she whispered against his mouth, her hands clutching his shirt.

“Christ, do you two ever stop pawing each other?” Pea asked as he wandered by. Betty giggled and hid her face in Jughead’s shirt.

“Archie and Veronica are here,” Toni said from behind Jughead. Betty pulled away from Jughead and turned toward the door. Archie and his wife were standing by the door and she was smiling and Betty sighed happily. They had clearly made amends. 

“Toni, soda and a few bottles of water to the back table please,” Jughead said as he headed across the bar.

“Hello again,” Betty said to the women she had met the previous week. To her surprise, Veronica Andrews pulled her in for a hug. 

“Thank you,” she whispered in her ear as she hugged her. Betty stepped back and smiled.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, although she wasn’t quite sure what she had done. They all settled at the table and Betty looked sheepishly at Archie. “I apologize for how I acted the other day. I had no right to speak to you the way I did and I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“It’s alright,” Archie said with a shrug. “I think I was worse. I’m very sorry about what I said to you as well. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jughead quite so pissed off,” he said with a laugh. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jughead quite this happy either,” he added. Betty smiled and Jughead took her hand under the table and pulled it to rest in his lap. “I just want to say thank you Jughead, from the bottom of my heart, really. You saved Andrews Construction and I don’t know how I’m going to repay you.”

“Well, you could start by making sure my investment pays off,” Jughead said with a smile. The guys launched into business talk, which just made Betty want to laugh. Any outsider looking at Jughead would have never guessed he was so business savvy as he sat in his usual jeans, boots, flannel and leather jacket with his Serpent emblem on the back, but here he was, talking numbers and business with a prominent North Side business owner. 

“So, I heard you called my husband a useless tit,” Veronica said in a whisper as she leaned close to Betty. Betty blushed and lowered her eyes.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh don’t apologize,” Veronica laughed. “He actually found it amusing once he got over being angry and then he apologized to me for exactly that. Being a useless tit.” Both women burst into a fit of giggles and Jughead smiled at them.

“How’s it going with the pregnancy V?” he asked.

“It’s hard, but at least Archie is home now,” she said with a sigh.

“Sorry babe,” he said, looking properly contrite.

“So, Betty, what do you do here in Riverdale? Do you work anywhere?” Veronica asked as she opened the bottle of water that Toni had brought. 

“I used to work at a coffee shop not far from here but it closed down and now I’m trying to find something. The paper is keeping me in mind for when something opens, but so far nothing.”

“You’re looking for a job?” V asked, suddenly sitting up straighter.

“Yes, do you have one for me?” Betty asked jokingly.

“I do actually.”

“What?” Betty gasped. “Are you serious?”

“Do you have retail experience?” Veronica asked.

“I do actually. I worked a year in retail in New York,” Betty said with a nod.

“Well, I have an opening 3 days a week because Archie wants me to take it easy now and not work so hard and I’ll need help at the store you visited Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s, if you’re willing. It’s only half days and I’m really sorry I can’t offer more but I could really use the help. We open at noon and you’d be working till 6:00.”

“Are you sure?” Betty asked. “I don’t need an interview or anything?”

“You just had it. You’ve worked in retail and you yelled some sense into my husband. You’re hired,” Veronica said with a happy smile.

“And you can pick up shifts here on the days and time off so you get a full paycheck. You have bills to pay,” Jughead said, sounding like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Alright,” Betty said, happily excepting. She had been on the verge of asking Jughead for a job anyway, now it just all fell into place.

“Wanna play a game?” Archie asked Jughead, motioning to the pool tables. They got up to go play, leaving Betty and Veronica alone.

“So, you seem quite taken with Jughead,” Veronica said with a smile. Betty flushed and looked over at him as he bent over the pool table to take his shot. She was still flustered from his kisses and looks a little earlier and she really just wanted to go upstairs.

“He’s really great,” Betty said, turning back to her.

“Not many people think so,” the woman said with a laugh. “In fact, I dare say he makes sure that nobody thinks so. I sure didn’t, until Archie came home and told me what had happened.”

“Yeah, the Serpents have built a reputation so they are feared, but underneath, they really are all the sweetest,” Betty insisted. Veronica looked around the bar at the various Serpents hanging around and almost laughed. If she met any of them on the street, she would probably be terrified.

“Good God, are you joking right now? I mean, look at that one, just looking at him makes me want to faint,” Veronica said, pointing to the tallest, meanest one she saw.

“Oh that’s Handsome Eddie, he’s a sweetheart,” Betty said with a smile. She waved to him and he grinned toothlessly and Veronica turned to look at Betty, looking completely dumbfounded.

“Jesus, you fit right in here,” she gasped.

“Thank you Veronica,” Betty said with a smile, patting her arm. “That’s so sweet of you to say.” Veronica let out a burst of laughter and shook her head. As they sat, a couple of half-drunk men came up to the table and sat down. 

“Hi ladies, you two looking for dates?” One of them leered. Betty leaned back in surprise, thinking they must be new because nobody from around here would be that stupid.

“We have dates, thank you very much,” Veronica snapped, pulling away when one of the men grabbed her hand.

“Well, aren’t we touchy,” the man laughed.

“Are you idiots new to this bar?” Betty asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, yes we are. Why, are you the welcome committee?” the other idiot asked. 

“I don’t much appreciate being called an idiot,” the tall one said, his face angry. Jughead was already making his way over, as his eyes rarely strayed from Betty and when he saw the men sit down he straightened and watched and slowly wandered over. Archie was about to interfere and Jughead raised his hand and stopped him. He came to a stop behind the men and stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Have you ever heard of the Serpents?” Betty asked with a smirk, her eyes locking on her very own snake behind the man.

“Yeah, I heard they’re some pussy gang that runs this town. Pussy as in make threats but never actually do anything.”

“You sure about that?” Betty asked with a wide smile. The men didn’t know what to make of her smiling. Veronica got nervous and stood and backed away a little. Betty stood and planted her hands on the table and leaned over. “I don’t know who you are but you have to be completely insane to come in here and start insulting the Serpents because they will literally rip your head off for even looking at them wrong. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Betty and I happen to be with one of these Serpents, and I can assure you, they are every bit as mean as you hear about.”

“Ahhhh, so you’re some Serpent’s old lady?” the man laughed, still not aware of the wall of leather jackets gathering behind him. “You do all his fighting for him? What the hell can a little thing like you do?” 

“Oh honey, I don’t need to do a thing, I’m well taken care of,” Betty assured the man.

“Baby, I can take care of you, you seem a little dim witted with your crazy talk,” the man said, reaching over and grabbing her hand. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, touching me or insulting me,” Betty snapped, noticing the dark look that came into Jughead’s eyes. 

“Is your boyfriend as dim witted as you?” the man asked.

“First of all, asshole, I’m not dim witted and second, he’s so brilliant he can unscramble eggs!” Jughead raised his eyebrows at that and the man started to laugh.

“Sounds like you both are a little nuts,” he said.

“What do you know about nuts, have yours even dropped yet?” Betty fired back. The man stood straighter, not taking kindly to the insult and Jughead clenched his jaw and glared at Betty. She merely smiled and looked back at the imbecile. “I’m actually the girlfriend of the leader and his name is Jughead. Have you heard of him?”

“Jughead? What kind of stupid name is that?” the man asked.

“Jesus, you really are an idiot,” Betty sighed. She leaned closer and glared. “Well actually, that’s his name because he has this reputation. He likes to rip the heads off of idiots like you and turn it into a jug!!” she snapped. Jughead stared at her and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Archie was biting back a laugh and Veronica let out a giggle. Betty straightened and looked at Jughead.

“Too much?” she asked sheepishly. The men suddenly realized that she was talking to someone behind them and turned and found themselves staring at the Serpent King himself.

“Boo,” Jughead said with a smirk. It was softly spoken but the men jumped back and promptly fell over their chairs, ending up sprawled on the floor. Jughead looked down at them with only mild interest, his arms still folded across his chest, before moving his eyes back to Betty. 

“Boss?” Pea spoke up, his voice questioning.

“Don’t break any bones, it would upset Betty,” he said in complete seriousness.

“Got it,” Pea said as he reached down and grabbed one of the men while Fangs grabbed the other and dragged them from the bar.

“I’m gonna get Ronnie home,” Archie said as he hurried over to his wife. 

“See you Monday,” Veronica said to Betty and Betty nodded, though her eyes never left Jughead. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking as he stared at her. She stepped closer so she had to tilt her head a little to look at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked in a whisper.

“Because I’m trying to figure out whether to yell at you or kiss you,” he whispered back.

“Well, I vote for kissing,” she said, biting her lip. Jughead grabbed her hand and she found herself running to keep up with him as he headed up to his room. When they got there, he opened the door and pulled her inside, slamming it behind him. 

“God dammit, Betty!” he yelled. She jumped in surprise.

“Oh, we’re going with the yelling?” she asked with a wince. “Okay let me just explain….” He stood with his hands on his hips and glared.

“I’m waiting....”

“Okay, so I can’t really explain,” she said sheepishly.

“I’m seriously going to lose my fucking mind,” Jughead sighed. “Since the day I fucking met you, you’ve been sassing and telling off complete strangers intent on messing with you and maybe hurting you and you never for a second think before you fucking provoke them and piss them off!” he yelled.

“Well, you were right there Jug, that’s why I sassed. I knew you’d never let anything happen to me,” she explained quickly.

“And if I hadn’t been there? Are you telling me that you wouldn’t have sassed them or pissed them off?” he asked.

“Well, I….the other Serpents would have kept me safe,” she assured him, folding her hands in front of her and smiling.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“I can take care of myself,” Betty insisted, starting to get frustrated herself. 

“Really? If those men had you in some alley? You’d sass your way out of trouble?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “You don’t need to worry so much about me.” Jughead ran his hands through his hair.

“Are you being serious right now?” he asked with a laugh. “Of course I worry about you, for Christ’s sake, I care about you, you’re important to me!”

“I know,” she said softly.

“You drive me completely fucking crazy and I don’t know what you’re going to say or do from one minute to the next and for the first time in the last 8 years, I have zero control and I have no fucking idea what’s going to happen.”

“You want to control me?” she asked in confusion.

“What? No, fuck. That’s not what I meant. But usually I’m pretty good at reading people and predicting what’s going to happen from one minute to the next but with you, I have no fucking idea and I just…” he sighed and she stepped closer and put her hands on his chest, sliding them up to push his jacket off his shoulders. “I find myself thinking about you every damn second of every damn day, wondering where you are, if you’re okay….” She stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his jaw and his hands gripped her shoulders. “You drive me crazy,” he whispered, no knowing what else to say. Betty slid her hands into his hair and pulled his head down to where his lips were just hovering over hers.

“You drive me crazy too,” she said, her lips brushing his. “And I’d much prefer if you kissed me and didn’t yell at me.”

“I only yell because you twist me up in knots,” he murmured, trying to kiss her and growling when she pulled back again, letting their lips barely touch.

“Good knots?” she wondered softly, her hands sliding under his shirt to tease his skin.

“Since when are you a seductress?” Jughead asked, brushing his mouth against hers, his hands sliding over her backside.

“Since I have a delicious idea about how to undo your knots,” she whispered, backing him towards the bed. He grinned and lifted his arms when she pulled his shirt up and over his head.

“What’s that?” he asked gruffly, dipping his head and trailing his mouth along her neck. “And I’m still furious with you,” he muttered.

“Well, maybe you can show me who’s boss while we’re naked,” she suggested as she pushed him back on the bed and he sat down and she straddled his lap and took his mouth in a deep kiss. He groaned, his hands gripping her backside as she rolled against him. She whimpered when she felt his arousal press against her and her body was suddenly aching and on fire and she needed relief. Jughead grabbed her shirt and she lifted her arms so he could pull it off, his mouth moving down her neck to her chest, leaving wet kisses along the swell of her breasts, his teeth biting at the nipple through her lacy bra.

“Jones, get out here, cops showed up!” Someone suddenly yelled as they banged on the door.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now,” Jughead growled angrily. Betty pulled back and looked at him, worried. “I’ll take care of this,” he sighed as he lifted her off his lap and deposited her onto the bed. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” he grumbled as he grabbed her chin and kissed her, before grabbing his shirt and jacket and heading out the door. Betty lay back with a frustrated sigh.

“Great timing idiots,” she muttered.

By the time Jughead had smoothed things over with the cops and everyone had gone their separate ways with no arrests, half an hour had passed. He came back to his room and walked in, quickly closing the door behind him and locking it and when he looked toward the bed he froze. Betty lay there, wearing only a lacy bra and panties, a sexy little smile on her face, her hand twirling her hair.

“God, are you trying to kill me?” he asked hoarsely. 

“Are you asking me or God?” she said with a wink. He kicked his boots off and dropped his jacket on the floor, not bothering to clean it up in his hurry to get to the bed. She giggled when his shirt got caught on his chin as he yanked it over his head. “Don’t hurt yourself,” she laughed. He undid his belt and pulled it free and then undid the button and zipper and she bit her lip when his jeans slid down to sit low on his hips. Her eyes followed the prominent V lines and that sexy line of hair that disappeared beneath his boxers.

“See something you like?” he teased as he knelt on the bed, grabbing her legs and pulling her to him, spreading them so he could kneel between them. 

“You are ridiculously hot,” she groaned. “I have no damn idea how the hell you’re still unattached.”

“I am attached,” he said laughing. “To this sexy blonde with a ridiculous habit of sassing the piss out of everyone.” He settled over her and grinned down at her.

“Okay, how you stayed unattached until I came along, how on earth did the ladies not tie you down?” she asked.

“None of them were you,” he said softly. Betty felt her heart pounding and her body shivering and she pulled him down and kissed him, wrapping her legs around him as she did. “Mmmmm, you’re so eager today,” he murmured when he pulled away, his mouth moving down her neck to her chest. “I believe we were right here when we got so rudely interrupted.” He reminded her with a bite at her nipple and she arched and moaned and shivered when his hand came up the inside of her thigh. He brushed over her and felt the heat through the lace, the dampness.

“You’re wearing too much,” she gasped when he slipped his hand into the material, his fingers stroking over her. 

“Damn, you’re soaking wet,” he groaned. 

“I want you,” she panted, pushing at his jeans to get them over his hips. Jughead helped her, quickly getting rid of the rest of his clothes, eager to have her. Since they had started sleeping together her shyness was slowly evaporating, not completely but in moments like these, where they were mindless of anything but their need, all shyness was gone. He had no idea what he loved more, the eager sultry woman in moments like this, or the shy blushing innocent when it was slow and sensual. Both made him crazy with desire and he couldn’t get enough of either.

Her mouth was all warm and wet as she kissed him eagerly, pulling him up over her when he finally got his jeans and boxers off. She flung her bra aside and he may have ripped her panties in his hurry to get them off but he didn’t care. 

“Now, don’t wait,” she gasped, lifting to him and he thrust inside her, and she cried out, arching her body into his.

“You okay?” he gasped, afraid he had hurt her.

“Yes, Juggie, move,” she moaned, writhing under him. He started to move, his mouth moving over her skin, lighting a fire everywhere it touched. He moved back up and took her mouth, his tongue licking into hers, stroking against hers and her hands slid into his hair, tugging on it as she kissed him back, her body moving with his as he thrust in and out, quickly, eagerly, deeply.

“You feel so good,” she groaned, grinding against him. Jughead suddenly flipped them and she was on top and she let out a gasp as he slid impossibly deep. “Oh my God,” she muttered, her head falling back as she rose and fell on him. He lifted up in a sitting position and took her mouth, his hands on her hips, helping her move, his mouth moving over every inch of skin he could reach. She felt the tension gather between her legs and started to shake. “Jug, touch me,” she gasped and he quickly reached between them, his own release already threatening to slam over him.

“Fuck, Betty,” he groaned, his hands moving over her skin. He dragged his tongue between her breasts as she bent back over his arm. “You taste good,” he growled, biting into her collar bone as his fingers circled her clit.

“I’m…God, don’t stop Jug,” she panted as she felt the release slowly spread through her body. He took her mouth just as the tension snapped and she clenched hard on him, triggering his own release.

“Fuck,” he yelled out as he fell back on the bed, his hips thrusting up into her as he orgasmed. Betty collapsed down on him, her body quaking around his, pulling everything from him. She lay on his chest, gasping for breath as he pressed up into her, his hands on her backside, pressing her to him. “Shit,” he groaned, trying to gain control of his senses. “Sorry about that,” he gasped. “I swear I meant for this to go slow when we first came up here.”

“I thought it was to yell at me,” she giggled. 

“Well that first, then I was going to make love to you all night,” he sighed. “But that was an extremely satisfying 10 minutes.”

“Oh, the length of time doesn’t matter at all, as long as you’re boneless at the end of it,” she said with a content sated sigh.

“Boneless, huh?” Jughead said with a grin.

“Mmmmmm, completely,” she whispered, stretching along the length of him. He groaned at the movement as he was still buried inside her. “Juggie?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re important to me too,” she confessed.

“I know baby,” he said with a smile. She smiled back and kissed him, a slow languid kiss that wasn’t meant for anything other than tasting each other and breathing each other in. She pulled away with a happy sigh and snuggled against him.

“I should go to the bathroom,” she muttered.

“Wanna hit the shower? Maybe we can do a redo and I can go slower,” he suggested with a chuckle.

“You have the energy for a redo? Cause I kinda can’t move right now,” she groaned. Jughead lifted his hips teasingly and she moaned into his neck, her hands gripping his side.

“I have all kinds of energy,” he whispered in her ear.

“Okay, shower it is,” she smiled, still not moving. He lifted her off him and she frowned at him and he just laughed and stood, picking her up in his arms which caused her to squeal and wrap her arms quickly around his neck and his soft kisses were already turning heated before they reached the bathroom.

 

 

“Are you sure it’s okay that I’m wearing my jacket?” Jughead asked nervously. They were sitting in his mustang outside her parent’s house and she bit back a giggle that the most feared man in Riverdale was nervous about meeting her parents. It was so endearing, she just wanted to hug him, so she did.

“Jughead, your jacket represents who you are and I want to introduce you without any secrets. Yes, you have this intense reputation, but I want to show them that you’re the most wonderful and sweet man.”

“Don’t talk so loud, the neighbours might hear and then all my hard work on building this reputation will be lost,” Jughead said with a twinkle in his eye. “Speaking of which, Betty, I don’t know if this is a good idea. If the neighbours see me here, being invited into your parent’s home, it might…”

“Stop,” Betty said softly. “My parents can take care of themselves and if they happen to like you, there is no problem, they will defend you just as I do.” 

“Alright,” Jughead said with a sigh. “Lead the way.”

Jughead, being the sweetheart that she knew he was, had actually brought flowers for her mother. She smiled and held his hand as they climbed the stairs to the front door.

“Just so you know, the fact that my mother gets flowers from you before I get some, is not going unnoticed,” she grumbled. Jughead grinned and squeezed her hand.

“I’ll be sure to remedy that,” he said softly. Betty knocked on the door to alert them they were there and opened it to go inside. Her mother was standing right there and Betty came to a stop, clutching Jughead’s hand.

“Elizabeth,” her mother said in greeting, with a hesitant smile. Her eyes were glued to Jughead, with an expression that closely resembled horror. He shifted uncomfortably and Betty smiled brightly. She knew Jughead was quite intimidating up close, as he looked larger than life in the small entry way. And his leather jacket, flannel, jeans and combat boots were quite different from her last boyfriend's pin striped suit and shiny dress shoes and Betty suddenly wondered how she had even been attracted to the previous, perfectly pressed, always shiny man. Jughead was rugged and rough and sexy as hell and she was getting flustered just looking at him. She turned to her mother.

“Mom, this is Jughead, my boyfriend.” Alice Cooper took a step back and placed a hand on her chest.

“Surely you’re mistaken,” she gasped weakly.

“Oh, yes, I’m just kidding, my actual boyfriend will be along shortly,” Betty said, unable to help herself. She felt Jughead pinch her finger and she bit back a laugh.

“Oh thank god, is this a body guard then, or something?” Alice asked. Betty stared at her and then burst out laughing. She heard Jughead sigh and tried hard to control herself.

“Jesus mom, I was kidding. No I’m not mistaken. This is my boyfriend.” Jughead took that moment to hand her mother the flowers and she looked at him in surprise.

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am,” he said softly. Alice was so flustered by the flowers and his smile and soft voice and Betty’s laughter at her silly joke that she just stood there, gaping.

“Ummm, well come in then, your father is in the back yard already if you guys want to head out there and get introduced,” Alice said after a moment when she managed to gain control of herself. “I’ll find a vase. The flowers are lovely, Jughead, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” he answered with a smile. Betty winked at him and took his hand and pulled him to the back door with Alice staring after them, her frown deepening as she took in the emblem on the back of his jacket.

“I can’t believe you did that to your mother,” Jughead grumbled as they headed out the back door.

“Well, for God’s sake, why would she think I had a body guard or was mistaken? Like how could I mistake someone else for my boyfriend?” she asked with an eye roll.

“Still, be nice,” he said with a laugh. “Or maybe you’d like to tell her that I can unscramble eggs and mix them again in heads that I’ve made into jugs,” he suggested. She flushed at the reminder of her silly statements from the other day. “And hey, that might not be a bad idea, you having a body guard. With that mouth of yours, you’re bound to get your ass in trouble.”

“Oh shut up, you love my mouth,” she muttered as she stepped onto the back deck. “And my ass,” she added coyly. At her words his eyes followed her train of thought and she was right, he did love her ass. 

Hal Cooper was sitting next to a barbeque that was heating up and when he saw them come out, he stood and walked over, a genuine smile on his face.

“Hi daddy,” Betty said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi darling,” he said, pulling her in for a quick hug. He stepped back and looked at Jughead. “Well, who’s this?” 

“This is Jughead, my boyfriend,” Betty said with a smile.

“Well, you’re a little more intense than I was expecting,” Hal said honestly, holding out his hand.

“Sir?” Jughead replied in confusion, accepting the handshake.

“Well, Betty told us you were a biker or sorts, but you’re a little larger than life, if that makes sense,” Hal said with a laugh. He stepped back and looked back and forth between them. “Seeing your two together is almost humorous.”

“Explain,” Betty said, folding her hands across her chest, looking like she wanted to fight.

“Oh relax honey, I don’t mean it in a bad way. You’re just this tiny shiny ray of sunshine and he’s….well….kind of like a thunderstorm.”

“You’re comparing us to the weather?” Betty asked with a raised eyebrow. “I have no idea what that means.”

“I think your dads trying to say we fit together about as well as a square peg in a round hole?” Jughead said with a chuckle. Betty blinked at him, having had that exact same thought when he had first slept in her apartment. Except she had realized over time that they fit together just perfect. Jughead squeezed her hand and she turned back to her father.

“We may not look like we fit, but I think we’re perfect together,” she said with a smile.

“Well, if I’m going to be honest, he looks like he's about the only one who can probably handle the amount of lip you give. It doesn’t look like anything phases him,” Hal said with a laugh. Jughead let out a laugh as well and Betty rolled her eyes. 

“How did I know you two would get along well,” she muttered.

“Beer?” Hal asked.

“I’d love one,” Jughead grinned. 

 

“Do you know what you’re doing, Betty?” Alice asked with a sigh as they sat and watched Jughead and Hal check out the new lawn mower Hal had purchased. In the heat of the afternoon, Jughead took his jacket off and threw it on a lawn chair. “Oh sweet Jesus,” she exclaimed when she took in the tattoos that littered his arms. 

“Don’t give yourself a stroke mom,” Betty sighed as she sipped her lemonade. “And yes, I know what I’m doing. He’s wonderful and if you’d give him a chance, you’d see that.”

“Exactly how many tattoos does he have?”

“I never counted. Of course the ones on his back and front are quite the collection as well,” Betty said casually. She bit back a smile at her mother’s quiet gasp and her father studying the tattoos on Jughead’s arms and asking questions about them. She let out a sigh when he lifted his shirt and showed her father the JONES tattoo down his side. Betty was more focused on his ab muscles and Alice rolled her eyes.

“For God’s sake Betty,” she muttered.

“Sorry mom, he’s just so beautiful, isn’t he?” Betty asked with a dreamy sigh.

“I guess, if you like colorful men,” Alice said, promptly shocking Betty out of her daze to stare at her mother. “What? I may find him completely unacceptable and too scary looking for my daughter, but I know a handsome man when I see one.” Betty grinned and Alice rolled her eyes again. The guys came back to the deck and grabbed another beer and sat down in the lounge chairs.

“So, Jughead,” Alice began, crossing her legs and resting her elbow on her knee. “Can you explain the art on the back of your jacket? I’ve only been in this town for a few months, but I have heard the name Serpents and I have to tell you, I never like the stories.” Betty straightened in her chair and Jughead slowly lowered his beer.

“The South Side Serpents are a gang Mrs. Cooper. I’m part of it. I lead it, in fact,” Jughead replied honestly.

“Jesus Christ,” Alice muttered, covering her eyes for a moment. 

“Mom,” Betty began and stopped when Alice held up her hand.

“You’re dating a gang banger?” she fumed at Betty.

“It’s not really….” Betty let out a sigh and looked at Jughead. “Maybe you should tell a bit of your history,” she suggested. Jughead felt like he was in the hot seat but he wasn’t about to lie, so he started telling the story of the South Side Serpents, and while Betty knew some of it, she hadn’t known all and it was quite the story. After Jughead finished the telling of how he had changed the way they did things, he leaned forward in his seat and fixed his gaze on Alice.

“Can I ask who may have told you stories about us?” he asked. “Now, understandably, the Serpents weren’t always just a basic motorcycle club with a few threats passed around to keep the idiots in this town at bay, but we are legit right now and don’t do anything….well not completely illegal,” he finished sheepishly.

“Well, I got to the gym a couple times a week and have met a woman named Penelope Blossom, she seems to have quite a furious opinion of your non gang,” Alice explained.

“Penelope Blossom is just pissed off because I put a stop to her family’s bullshit and shut down their drug operation that she managed to keep running after her husband killed himself due to being found out after killing his own son because he wanted no part in his business,” Jughead said calmly.

“Holy shit,” Hal said in shock. “Are you kidding?”

“I wish I was sir,” Jughead said with a grimace. Alice had gone pale and her hand was on her throat as she swallowed a few times.

“I’ve been working out with a former drug queen whose husband killed their child?” she asked weakly.

“Yes.”

“I think I might throw up,” Alice gasped, taking deep breaths. Betty rubbed her back and shot Jughead a look. He shrugged and smiled. When Alice got a hold of herself she looked at Jughead.

“So, you’re telling me, you and the Serpents put a stop to all this crazy shit in this town and now you’re keeping them all in their place with blackmail and threats to release private info?”

“Something like that,” Jughead said quietly.

“So bacially, your gang, that everyone on the north side is afraid of, made this town safe. And the only reason they are afraid of you is because you know all their shitty secrets and wouldn’t dare piss you off?” Hal asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, shit, that’s impressive! You're like, the Serpent Savior,” Hal said with a grin. “Nice!” He held out his fist and Jughead bumped it with his own. Betty shook her head slightly to get the ridiculous image from her brain and turned back to her mother, who still looked pale.

“So, who do you reckon I can start hanging out with?” she asked with a sigh.

“Fred and Mary Andrews. They recently reconciled and got back together. Wonderful people who helped me a lot when I was young. Sherriff Keller used to be an asshole, but old age mellowed him and he leaves me alone and actually likes me cause I cleaned up the town for him. He’s okay. Your neighbours to the left are alright, but the ones on the right are racists, so you might want to stay away from their breed of poison. Pop Tate is nice and there are a few others, but mostly, everyone is shit.”

“Oh great,” Alice said throwing up her hands. “We’ll have no friends.”

“Mom,” Betty said softly. Her mother turned to look at her. “The south side is full of amazing people. We’ll introduce you.” Alice only nodded, trying to process all the information she had just got.

“Penelope Blossom was a drug runner?” she asked again in confusion.

“Oh, and a prostitute at one point after they lost their money,” Jughead said with a straight face. Alice looked in horror at Hal.

“Where the fuck did we move to?”

“Mom!”

“Alice!” 

Jughead sat back and took a swig of his beer and smiled. He figured he made a pretty good first impression.

 

At the end of the evening, Jughead and Betty said their goodbyes and headed to the car. Half way there, Betty put a hand on his arm and stopped him. He turned to look at her.

“Was that stuff really all true?” she asked, chewing her lip.

“Sadly, yes,” he chuckled. “This town is like a whole other dimension.”

“So, I got lucky when I met you?” she asked with a smile. Jughead grinned and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so her feet dangled and she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled down into his face.

“You are very lucky,” he said with a cocky smirk. “So that went well, you think? Am I in?” Betty giggled and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Careful,” he murmured against her mouth. “I see some people peeking out some curtains all up and down this street. There is a Serpent making out with a pretty girl on the street. You might become gossip.”

“Let them talk,” Betty said with a smile. “I have a savior to take care of me and keep my reputation from getting soiled.” Jughead laughed softly and kept her lifted off the ground as he kissed her and walked toward the car. He pulled back and gently lowered her next to the passenger door.

“Back to my place?” he asked.

“Mine is closer,” she said breathlessly. His eyes took on a gleam and she shivered.

“Let’s go,” he said quickly, opening the door for her.

 

Inside the house, Hal and Alice Cooper watched them get in the car and speed away.

“If he hurts her, I’m going to kill him,” she said firmly.

“He won’t,” Hal said softly.

“How do you know?”

“Because he’s in love with her. That was very obvious.”

“Do you think they’re sleeping together?” Alice asked with a disgruntled sigh.

“Oh no, of course not,” Hal said with a smirk.

“Where do you think they’re going in such a hurry?”

“Her place,” Hal said as he gently turned his wife away from the window.

“Why her place?” 

“It’s closer," he chuckled.

“Oh God….”


	9. Serpent King

“Seriously though, do you think Veronica would hire me?” Kevin asked with a sigh as he leaned against the service counter in the clothing shop where Betty now worked. Her first few days had gone good and Veronica had only had to spend a couple hours with her to show her the ropes. It was a small and lovely store and there wasn’t much to keep up with except the customers that wandered in and out.

“I don’t know Kevin, while there is a steady stream of customers, I don’t think there is enough for extra help. Besides that, I’m only here for 3 half days a week, the rest of the time I take shifts at the Wyrm,” Betty said sympathetically. She knew it was hard to find a job and he hadn’t had any luck.

“Well, lucky for you, you have an automatic _in_ at the bar,” he sighed.

“Well how are things going with Fangs? Maybe he can be your automatic _in_ some day,” Betty said with a smile.

“I don’t know, we’re just fooling around. Besides, he may be a Serpent but he doesn’t own the bar,” Kevin said, to clarify. “So how are things with Jughead? Still good?”

“Yes, they are wonderful,” Betty said happily. “He met my parents.” Kevin straightened and stared at her.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“He met my parents?”

“Jughead Jones, King Serpent, doesn’t owe shit to nobody, makes his own rules, has this town by the balls, came and met your parents like some sweet little boyfriend?”

“Yes, and he brought my mother flowers,” Betty grinned.

“Jesus Betty, what are you doing to him?” Kevin asked in mock horror.

“What do you mean?” she asked with a frown.

“You’re turning him into a simpering sap,” Kevin laughed.

“I am not,” she sighed. “Everyone is still scared of him. I just know he’s a wonderful sweetheart and I’ve honestly never met anyone like him.”

“Well, you definitely bring something out of him that nobody ever has. Fangs the other day was like _‘I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with Jughead these days. He’s always smiling and I’m starting to wonder if his face is broken’_. So, you’ve definitely turned him into some form of happy sap,” Kevin said smiling.

“Fangs is always grumpy,” Betty smirked. “Maybe you should up your ‘fooling around’ a little so he starts smiling too.”

“That sounds like a lot of work. How does one get a grumpy Serpent to smile?” he wondered.

“Well, Jughead isn’t always smiling and when I want him to I just give him a kiss.”

“The magic of Betty’s kiss,” Kevin sighed. “Why don’t you try that next time Fangs is grumpy,” he suggested with a laugh.

“No thank you, there is only one mouth I want to kiss,” Betty said with a smile. The bell hanging above the door started to jingle and Betty straightened and smiled at the red haired woman that entered.

“Watch out for that one,” Kevin muttered. “She has claws.”

“Who is she?”

“Cheryl’s mother, Penelope Blossom.” Betty stiffened as she stared at the woman, remembering what Jughead had said about her. The woman browsed the store for a while and when she decided on a lovely red blouse, she came over to the register and glared at Kevin who quickly moved to the side.

“Did you find everything you were looking for?” Betty asked, as was customary.

“Obviously,” the woman snapped and Betty somehow managed to keep her smile plastered on her face. She took the blouse and folded it neatly and wrapped it in tissue and put it in a bag. “You’re wearing a serpent bracelet?” the woman suddenly asked. “Why would Veronica Andrews hire someone like you?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m good at my job,” Betty said, still smiling as she rang up the purchase.

“May I enquire as to whose that is?” Betty took the card from the woman and processed the sale and then looked at her with her brightest smile.

“Jughead Jones.” She felt extremely satisfied when the woman stiffened and gasped a little.

“Why on earth would you attach yourself to an evil man like that,” the woman asked in horror, clearly too stupid for her own good.

“Evil? Well, I can assure you, he’s not that. I mean, it’s not like he’s ever killed his own child or ran drugs through this town or anything,” Betty said sweetly. She heard Kevin choke back a laugh and the woman’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“You better watch your tongue little girl,” she snapped.

“Or what? What exactly can you threaten me with? Last I heard, you had to play prostitute to get money to do anything,” Betty snapped back. She wasn’t prepared for the slap that stung her cheek. 

“Holy shit,” Kevin gasped. “Did you seriously just fucking slap Jughead’s girl, you stupid bitch?” The woman had the decency to look properly horrified at her actions and quickly grabbed her bag.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped and fled the store. Betty stood with her hand on her cheek, looking after her in shock.

“Are you okay?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Betty said quickly. “I reckon it’s about time someone slapped me for my mouth,” she sighed.

“Jesus Christ Betty, Jughead is going to be fucking livid,” Kevin gasped.

“We won’t tell him,” Betty said quickly as she rubbed her cheek.

“Sorry blondie, unless you plan on staying away from him for a couple of days, he’s going to notice. With your pale skin, there’s literally a bright red hand print and a bit of a welt is forming. You have sensitive skin and there is no hiding this.”

“Shit,” Betty sighed. “Make up?”

“Might work, but seriously, don’t keep shit from him, that would infuriate him if he ever found out.”

“What’s he going to do?” Betty wondered, looking completely worried.

“I have no idea, but it won’t be good.”

“God dammit, why couldn’t I just shut up,” Betty sighed.

“Because she had no right to be such a bitch. Calling Jughead evil is about the fucking dumbest thing that witch can say. Her family personifies evil.”

“Speaking of Blossom’s, what’s Cheryl up to?” Betty asked with a sigh.

“Found a job at the gentleman’s club in Greendale,” Kevin smiled.

“You know, I bet she’ll thrive there,” Betty said with a laugh.

“I’m sure she will,” he could only agree.

 

Livid was a mild term when it came to Jughead’s reaction. Betty had actually made Kevin come to the bar with her, where she had promised to work a couple hours because Toni had an appointment of some sort, and when Jughead smiled and walked up to her, his eyes had gone from happiness to raging in the blink of an eye.

“Who the fuck put their hand on you?” he roared, grabbing her chin and turning her face to get a closer look.

“Juggie, it’s okay,” she said quickly, pulling his hand away.

“I want to know who hit you!” He demanded in a shout. At this point the Serpents scattered around the bar had made their way over and looked just as furious as Jughead. He turned and looked at Kevin who caved instantly under Jughead’s furious glare.

“Penelope Blossom,” he blurted out.

“For god’s sake, Kevin,” Betty sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Why the fuck would she slap you?” Jughead wanted to know, his jaw clenched.

“I may or may not have insulted her, or sassed, or something,” Betty said with a grimace. “I don’t remember.” Jughead looked at two of his men.

“Find out where she is,” he snapped.

“Jughead,” Betty said quickly. “Please leave it alone. I threw her sins in her face and she slapped me. I’m fine and she was pretty terrified when she realized what she had done. Please leave it alone,” she begged softly. Jughead stared at her, his fury still all over his face.

“Boss?” one of the men asked. Jughead said nothing for a while.

“Please,” she whispered.

“Leave it alone,” Jughead said flatly. The men nodded and dispersed back to what they were doing. He stepped closer to her and touched her cheek gently, his thumb sweeping across the red welt. She could see he was trying to control himself and she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, laying her red cheek against his chest. “Did it hurt?” he asked softly, his voice still holding an angry edge.

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

“That’s not an answer,” he grumbled and she smiled and kissed his heart through his shirt. He lifted her face and pressed his lips to the redness. “Do you need to take the evening off?”

“No, Jug. I got slapped, no bones were broken,” she laughed.

“I swear to God Betty, if a guy had done this, he’d be fucking dead,” he growled. Betty grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers, giving him a slow sweet kiss. 

“I’m okay,” she whispered. “Let me finish my shift here and you can take me home and take care of me,” she suggested with a coy smile.

“I could just take you upstairs,” he offered with a smirk.

“That’s true but then I won’t leave and I haven’t been home in a couple of days and I need new clothes,” she laughed. She went behind the bar and spent the next couple of hours serving drinks and cleaning glasses. She enjoyed working at the Wyrm. It was more fun than work and the boss was pretty lenient, what with him being her lover and all.  
She finished around 9 and Jughead was waiting for her outside, leaning against the mustang and smoking a cigarette.

“Hey sexy,” she said with a smile, walking over and standing between his outstretched legs. He smiled and flicked his cigarette behind her into the concrete bin. She kissed him and smiled against his mouth. His familiar taste of tobacco and mint was one of her favorite things. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled her close, deepening the kiss. By the time he pulled away she was a sighing mess pressing against him.

“Home?” he asked with a chuckle. She nodded and he pulled away from the car and opened the door for her. As they drove through town, they passed by a restaurant and Jughead suddenly slammed on his breaks. 

“What the hell,” Betty muttered as she almost kissed the dash. “Was there a puppy in the road or something?” she asked with a frown. Jughead didn’t answer but he parked the mustang and she noticed his face was suddenly angry and staring at the restaurant. She turned to see what he was looking at and gasped. Penelope Blossom had the window seat at a table in the restaurant. “Jug…” she said quickly as he unbuckled and climbed out of the car. Betty scrambled out after him as he stalked toward the door. “You promised to leave it alone,” she pleaded with him.

“I didn’t promise shit,” he fumed as he pulled open the door. He walked into the restaurant and Betty could almost feel the collective gasp that swept around the room. Literally everyone stopped and stared as the Serpent King stalked through the room. His demeanor angry and dangerous. Betty suddenly saw how he owned any room he walked into, his glare had people sit back and cower in their seats. He was every inch the dangerous scary gang leader they all thought he was. Penelope Blossom looked like she was going to pass out. Jughead fixed his glare on her and stormed through the restaurant towards her. Betty hurried after him. He reached the woman’s table and braced his hands on it, leaning over, his face stopping inches from hers.

“Juggie,” Betty whispered, grabbing his arm. She was well aware that everyone was staring and if they didn’t know about her and Jughead now, they certainly would after this. Jughead ignored her and sneered at the red haired woman, who looked like she wanted to disappear forever.

“You have spent half your miserable existence fucking with the lives of people in this town, including your own children and I’m telling you right now, if you _ever_ put your hand on my girl again, I will fucking ruin you and you won’t ever be able to show your face in this town again. Do I make myself clear?” he growled, his eyes spitting fury. Penelope Blossom nodded her head quickly, her chin quivering.

“I was….” She started.

“I don’t give a fuck,” he snapped. “Don’t EVER touch what belongs to me!” He straightened up and glared around the room. “And that goes for anyone else in here,” he said, his voice calm and cold. “Don’t touch her, don’t talk about her, don’t even breathe in her direction!” There were various nods around the restaurant and Betty was stunned at how everyone immediately placated him. Jughead really was the King of Riverdale. He looked back at Penelope and she nodded again. His gaze dropped to her plate and he reached down and grabbed the chicken parm sandwich she had yet to bite into. He took a bite and smirked coldly at her and turned and walked toward the door happily eating the sandwich. 

Betty hurried after him and almost ran into his back when he paused at another table and grabbed a large calzone off of another plate. The man looked like he was going to protest and Jughead fixed his stare on him.

“Would you like fries with that?” the man asked nervously, slowly lifting his basket of fries. Jughead smirked again and took them and continued to the door.

“Fucking Blossom bitch ruined my dinner,” the man muttered as Betty hurried past. She paused at the door after Jughead had stormed out and turned back to look at all the people staring at her.

“I’d just like to add, that he’s also mine, and he doesn’t like, own me or anything. I happily accepted his cuff,” she announced brightly. She hurried outside, ignoring all the faces staring out the restaurant window as they got back into the car. Jughead handed her the basket of fries with a grin.

“Hungry?” he asked. Betty rolled her eyes and grabbed the basket.

“I can’t believe you stole people’s food. Does this make me a criminal? Eating stolen food?” she asked.

“I’m eating stolen food, you’re eating fries that were given to me,” he explained.

“You’re ridiculous,” she laughed. Jughead’s face got serious as he studied her face. He reached over and ran the back of his fingers along the cheek with the red welt.

“I’m never going to allow anyone to hurt you or disrespect you, Betty. Not ever,” he said softly.

“I know,” she said quietly. “I won’t let anyone do that to your either. That’s why I got slapped. She said you were evil and I threw her own evil’s back in her face.” The way he was looking at her was making her heart race. “Jug?”

“Yeah?” 

“My apartment is 3 minutes away,” she whispered. Ten minutes later, she was moaning his name.

 

 

“Jughead, I don’t mean to disrespect your girl, but Betty is driving me fucking insane,” Sweetpea growled as he flopped down beside Jughead at the bar. Jughead was looking over some papers for a new bike he had purchased and he looked up at Pea with a raised eyebrow.

“Why?” he asked with mild curiousity.

“Okay, Jughead, I know you’ve been walking around in this blissed out Betty haze for almost two months, but Jesus Christ, can you not see what she’s doing to the bar? This is a Serpent biker hangout for fucks sake and look at it!” Pea gestures. Jughead looked around the bar and didn’t know what Pea was complaining about. The place had never looked so good. Betty was a neat freak and the place was spotless from her incessant cleaning.

“I liked the grunge, Jughead. I liked coming here and being able to put my feet up on a table and enjoying a beer. She actually yelled at me the other day cause I put my feet up. Putting my feet up is the best part of my fucking day!!” Pea yelled. “And the flowers. There are fucking flowers on some of the tables Jughead. FLOWERS!” 

Jughead ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He did agree with Pea on the flowers and had had his own spat with Betty about it the previous day. 

_“This is a bar Betty, not a fucking restaurant. I don’t want flowers on the tables. The place smells like a god damn spring garden.”_

_“And that’s a problem?” she asked in surprise. “That’s better than dirty sweaty men.”_

_“Betty, get rid of the flowers and do it now!” he yelled._

She had ended up with teary eyes and he had ended up hugging her and saying he was sorry and promising she could keep the flowers. Toni had stood there laughing until tears came to her eyes and not even Jughead’s threats to fire her ass made her stop. 

“Well, if you think you can convince her to get rid of the flowers, Pea, by all means, go talk to her. I think she’s in the kitchen.”

“I’m going to give her a piece of my mind,” the man said flatly as he stood to go and do just that.

“Pea?”

“What?”

“You can’t yell or hurt her feelings,” Jughead said as he picked up his papers again. 

“Well, what the fucks the point then,” SweetPea grumbled as he headed to the kitchen. Jughead grinned. It didn’t even take five minutes and he came out again, muttering under his breath and looking properly contrite.

“Problem?” Jughead asked with a smile.

“She says it makes her happy to have flowers around and wanted to know if I wanted to make her unhappy.”

“And do you?” Jughead asked, biting back a laugh.

“No, cause then you’d kick my ass,” Pea growled and headed over to his usual table, that held a lovely bouquet of lilies. He grabbed them and put them on the other table.

“I know you’re not moving those flowers SweetPea,” Betty’s voice called out from the kitchen. The man glowered and put them back on the table they had been sitting on. In one last attempt to get his way, he shoved his chair back and lifted his feet to the top of the table and crossed his ankles. “And get your nasty feet off the table!” she yelled. Jughead started laughing and Sweetpea stood up in a huff.

“This is all your fault,” he glared at Jughead. “You just had to cuff her didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I really did,” Jughead said with a happy smile and a warm heart.

 

Betty came out of the back a while later and looked around for Jughead but he wasn’t around.

“I think he’s in the office,” Toni said.

“Place is busy tonight,” Betty commented as she looked around. Most of the Serpents were there and she guessed it was payday. There were a few people she didn’t recognized and she wandered around, picking up empty bottles and glasses. As she neared by the door, it opened and an older gentleman walked in. He looked oddly familiar but she couldn’t place him. He caught sight of her and stopped in curiosity. 

“Can I get you something?” Betty asked with a smile.

“You work here?” he asked in surprise and letting out a little laugh.

“Is there a problem?” Betty asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Well, you don’t really look like you belong in this hell hole,” he said with a smirk. “All pretty and bright. What are you doing in the snake pit?”

“First of all,” Betty snapped. “The name of the bar is the Whyte Wyrm and second, it’s most certainly not a hell hole!” The man studied her for a moment and tilted his head a little.

“You do know that this is a Serpent bar,” he asked.

“Well, no shit. I work here. Of course I know what it is.”

“And that’s alright with you? Being around these ruthless and ugly son’s of bitches?” he asked. “No good bastards, the whole lot of them.” Betty gasped at his audacity.

“How dare you speak about them like that,” she fumed. “The Serpents are the best people in this god forsaken town and you’d best realize that.”

“Is that so?” the man asked, folding his arms over his chest. “Why is that?”

“Because they are proud. Proud of who they are and what they are. And what they are is fierce and loyal. Better yet, fiercely loyal. They will always protect what’s theirs. Their homes, their way of life, their families. They protect the broken and the weak and they make sure they are taken care of. They protect each other. They are family. They are my family!” Betty said firmly. She had no idea that the bar had gone quiet and every Serpent, once again, lined up behind her. 

“They’re your family, huh?” the man asked, squinting his eyes as he glanced down at her wrist and the cuff she proudly wore. “You say that like you’re proud. Exactly who’s bracelet are you wearing?” he asked slowly.

“I am,” Betty stated matter of factly. “I’m a Serpent and I’m proud to be one. And I wear the cuff of Jughead Jones.” The man raised his eyebrows at that.

“Is that right?”

“Yes, that’s right and if he heard you talk like that about his family he would break you like a twig.” Betty is too angry to notice the smile twitching on the man’s lips.

“So, you’re Jughead’s girl? The Serpent King? Interesting. I’ve never known him to put up with lip and you certainly have a lot of that. Hell, it might even make him give you up.”

“Of course he won’t give me up, you imbecile, he loves me!” Betty snapped.

“He does, huh?” The man smiled, his laughter filled eyes focusing on someone over her shoulder. Betty suddenly froze and took a shaky breath.

“He’s right behind me, isn’t he?” she whispered in horror. The man nodded, a full grin breaking out on his face.

“Hey Dad,” she heard Jughead say casually. Betty felt the blood drain from her face as she stared at the man smiling at her. 

“Oh sweet mother of God,” she choked out in mortification. She whirled around and looked at him standing there, his arms across his chest. He had absolutely no expression on his face and she had no idea what he was thinking. Good Lord, she had just called his father an imbecile and yelled that Jughead loved her. She took a step back when she realized all the Serpents were standing in much the same position and were all staring at her.

“What?” she asked in a sheepish voice.

“Everything you said, Betty,” Fangs finally spoke up. “Did you mean all that? About the Serpents? You’re proud to be one?”

“Of course I meant it, Fangs and yes, I am proud to be one.” Betty suddenly felt overwhelmed and emotional and felt tears sting her eyes. Jughead had yet to move or say anything and she was feeling unnerved by his stare.

“We’re your family?” Toni asked with a smile. 

“Yes,” she said in a whisper. She looked around at them all and they all smiled and gave her a nod of acceptance. 

“We’re proud to have you girl,” Handsome Eddie said with a grin. “Welcome to the family.” Betty smiled and felt her heart warm. She turned and smiled shakily at the man she had rudely yelled at.

“You were testing me,” she said quietly.

“I was,” he smiled. “And may I say, you passed with flying colors.” He held out his hand in greeting. “FP Jones, previous Serpent King but the game got to be too much and I gladly handed over the reins to my more than capable son.” Betty shook his hand and he leaned in close and whispered. “I think he picked himself one hell of a queen.” Betty flushed and smiled broadly at him. She took a deep breath and turned back to Jughead and she felt her heart race at the pride she saw settle in his eyes. 

“I…I feel a little tired,” she whispered. “I think I’ll go rest upstairs.” Betty turned and hurried to the stairs. 

“Well, where exactly did you find her?” FP asked with a chuckle. Jughead looked at him and smiled.

“On the street,” he said with a shrug.

“I’ll just bet you did,” FP laughed. “I just came by to say hello, but I think maybe you have a lady upstairs waiting for you to confirm something for her,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. Jughead spent a few minutes getting things settled before he headed over to Toni.

“Nobody comes up those stairs. You understand? I don’t give a fuck if the bar is on fire, I don’t want to be interrupted.”

“You got it boss,” she said with a smirk. Jughead turned and headed upstairs.

 

Betty had jumped in the shower as soon as she got to the room and was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only his t-shirt and boxers when he came into the room. She jumped up when she saw him and wrung her hands together in front of her as he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his jacket and walked over to her.

“Juggie, I’m so sorry,” she blurted. “I had no idea that was your father and obviously I wouldn’t have spoken to him like and what I said, about you giving me up, I was….” He cut off her words by grabbing her face and covering her mouth with his. His kiss was hot and heavy and hungry and she got lost in it immediately, her arms going around his neck, pulling herself flush against him. His hands slid into her hair and he tugged her head back, his mouth moving down her neck, licking and sucking at the skin. She moaned and pulled on his hair, bringing his mouth up to hers. After a long, tongue filled and lusty kiss, he finally pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, his breathing harsh and unsteady.

“What you said, about the Serpents,” Jughead said softly. Betty pulled back and her eyes met his. “You made me proud Betty, so proud that you’re mine.” She smiled and brushed her lips over hers. “I’m also proud to be yours,” he whispered. She let out a tearful laugh and pulled him closer. “And the Serpents are proud to call you family.” Betty felt a tear slip down her cheek and he brushed it away. He kissed her again and Betty realized he hadn’t said anything about her declaration that he loved her and she was a little relieved because she had just blurted that out without a thought and she didn’t know if she was ready to explain to him why she said it.

She had decided the day he went after Penelope Blossom that he loved her. His fierceness and protectiveness. The way he had looked at her. She had realized she was completely in love with him and decided he must be as well. It was only fair. She then forgot to think at all as his hands roamed under her shirt and over her skin. She tugged on his own shirt and he moved back and pulled it over his head before eagerly coming in for another kiss. He tugged on the shirt she was wearing as well and when she stood only in his boxers, he slid his hands over her back side and lifted her up against him. Betty wrapped her legs around his hips and he moved to the bed where they fell into the sheets.

“I want you Jug,” she breathed, arching against him, her hands gripping his arms as he braced on his hands, his mouth moving down to her chest. “Why do I always want you so much,” she wondered out loud. He laughed softly, his tongue licking around her nipple and she gasped, her hand sliding into his hair, holding his mouth to her as he covered her nipple and sucked. She lifted her hips, brushing her core against his erection that strained against his jeans, whimpering and needing more. Her entire body ached and she always marveled at how quickly he could turn her on. He bucked against her and groaned against her skin, his hands moving over her.

“I want to taste you everywhere,” he growled as he moved back up to her mouth. 

“I do too Juggie,” she whispered against his lips. He pulled back and looked at her. “I want to taste you too,” she said again, her face flushing as she said it. He swallowed and she felt him move against her, almost as if he had no control over his body. She used it to her advantage and pushed against him and he found himself on his back with her hovering over him.

“Betty,” he began, gripping her arms. 

“I want to make you come the way you always make me come,” she said shyly, her hands moving to the belt of his jeans. She got it undone and pulled off and then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper and he stopped her hand with his own.

“Betty you don’t have to,” he insisted, but his look was heated and aroused.

“Do you want me to?” she asked softly. He let out a breath and the thought of her innocent mouth wrapping around him made him painfully hard.

“Yes,” he managed to choke out, wondering how the hell he was going to survive if her mouth went anywhere near his cock. She tugged his jeans off and bit her lip and smiled as she pulled his boxers off as well. This wasn’t new to her, but what she was going to attempt was completely new and she was excited and nervous as hell. 

Jughead watched her, sitting there in only his boxers, and he had to refrain from grabbing her and throwing her down and just having his naughty way with her. He knew it wouldn’t take much convincing for her to forget all about doing that, but she looked so determined that he decided to let her.

“What the hell are you thinking about?” he asked with a laugh as he took in her look of concentration. Just the way she was staring at his erection had him leak a drop. She smiled and touched her thumb to it and lifted it to her mouth. He groaned when she licked it clean and her eyes widened a little and fuck if she didn’t do it again.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, not knowing how long he could put up with the torture of watching her familiarize herself with him. She stared down at it and furrowed her brow. “What’s wrong,” he asked softly.

“Nothing, I’m just trying to remember what the article I read said.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I googled it,” she said with a shrug.

“You googled how to give head?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, I googled how to give a blow job, but if that’s the same thing, then yes,” she smiled.

“Christ,” he muttered.

“Now, it said to lick and suck like you’re eating a popsicle or an ice cream cone,” she said, wrapping her fingers around him. He bucked into her hand, unable to help himself.

“You took blowjob advice from someone who sucks an ice cream cone?” he groaned when she moved her hand. “I honestly don’t know if I should be mortified or aroused,” he said, biting back a laugh. She moved her gaze up to his face. 

“Well, it would go better if you were aroused, so if you could rally, that would be great,” she said with a wave of her hand. 

“God, I love you,” Jughead said as he burst out laughing. She stilled and held his gaze, biting her lip to stifle a nervous giggle.

“You do?” she asked breathlessly, her smile lighting his heart. Jughead grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and kissed the breath right out of her. 

“So fucking much,” he growled when he pulled away.

“I love you too,” she said happily. He held her face and kissed her with a desperation she felt in her soul. She loved him, more than she thought possible and she wanted to touch him and taste him and show him and she pulled away from his kiss and moved her mouth down his body. 

“Baby, you don’t….” he stopped talking when her fingers wrapped around him and a guttural groan escaped his throat. Her mouth moved over his abdomen and was soon hovering over him.

She held his gaze as she slowly lowered her head. He felt her tongue touch him and thought he might have died. She took a few soft slow licks and he gritted his teeth at the pleasure he felt. When her mouth wrapped around him he jerked and had to force himself to keep from thrusting up into her mouth. She was unsure and hesitant at first and he couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips as she grew bolder and despite not being what one would call an expert, she couldn’t stop herself from tasting and licking and pulling him deep, her mouth moving up and down on him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his hands clenching in her hair. She had barely begun and Jughead felt himself lose control and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. She moaned in protest, shaking her head at him.

“No, Jug, please, I want to finish,” she pleaded. “You taste good.” She pulled away from him and he lay gasping for breath as she took him in her mouth again, her shyness evaporating as she used her hand with her mouth and he didn’t even have time to warn her and suddenly spilled in her mouth with a long loud groan. She made a whimpering noise but she didn’t let go as she kept at it while he shuttered. He finally lay still, gasping for breath and she lifted her head and smiled at him, wiping her mouth. She lifted on her knees and he sat up and reached for her and she pulled back teasingly, the shy innocent gone and in her place, the sultry vixen.

She grinned at him and slowly shimmied back on the bed. Jughead’s eyes darkened and she bit her lip as she brushed her hands over her breasts, moving slowly down and brushing her fingers along the waist band of his boxers that she wore. Jughead knelt between her knees and her leg came up, her foot settling on his chest. He wrapped his hand around her ankle and his soft touch made her shiver. He noticed and smirked at her.

Betty giggled when he placed a kiss on the arch of her foot, tickling with his tongue. He kissed his way to her calf and stroked the curve with his hands and mouth and by the time Jughead got to her inner thigh, Betty was breathing heavy and whimpering. He pulled off her boxers and kissed his way up the other leg. When he moved past the place that was weeping for him, she let out a frustrated sigh. He paused at her stomach and licked his tongue over her skin, all the way up to the underside of her breast. His mouth fastened on the crease and he sucked a small mark onto her before moving up and licking over the taunt peak so lightly, she thought she imagined it. 

His hand was moving up the inside of her leg and she let it fall to the side, opening herself to him. His fingers teased around her, stroking her skin and his mouth placed tiny kisses over her breast and nipple.

“Juggie,” She moaned, lifted to his hand that still refused to give her what she wanted.

“Hmmmm?” he murmured, as he stroked ever so lightly against her..

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered against the tight peak of her breast. 

“I want you to touch me,” she whispered. He lifted his head and looked at her, a smile on his face. 

“Like this?” he asked, slipping his fingers into her folds.

“God, yes,” she said with a shudder. He stroked deeper and couldn’t contain his groan. She was dripping over his fingers. Jughead sank two fingers inside her and touched his thumb to her clit and she damn near came off the bed. Her nails dug into his shoulder and he took her mouth with his, his tongue curling around hers in a lazy dance. He felt her start to tighten and he lifted his head, looking down into her beautiful green eyes. They were glazed with need and he curled his fingers and her face glazed over as she fell apart. She clenched on his fingers and he groaned with the sudden need to taste her. 

Keeping his hand there, he moved his mouth back to her breasts, his tongue brushing over the nipple, sucking it into his mouth and she squirmed and arched, needing more. Betty felt like she was going to lose her mind with Jughead’s teasing. She was still quivering from her quick release but her body already wanted more. His mouth moved down as his hand stroked her and soon his breath was sweeping over her already heated core.

“Dammit, Jug!” she moaned. “I want you to put your mouth on me!” she yelled when he then proceeded to start teasing her with his tongue, barely flicking against her.

“Demanding little shit today, aren’t you,” he teased. She lifted her head and glared down at him and he winked at her as he dragged his tongue roughly over her. 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, her head falling back and her hips lifting to him. He gave her what she wanted then, his tongue moving over her, in her, licking over her clit, sucking on it, moving down to dip inside her, back up to circle her, down again, pressing inside. Betty was shaking and gasping and let out a ragged groan when his fingers slid inside her, his mouth fastening over and sucking. She fell apart again, and he didn’t release her, licking into her until she was writhing and twisting up into his mouth. She yelled out his name when she orgasmed again and she moved her hand down and shoved at his shoulder, her flesh to sensitive for his mouth. Jughead moved over her, his body more than ready again for her.

She reached down and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him and he growled and thrust against her hand. After a moment he pulled her hand away and dragged himself over her. Jughead settled between her thighs, his hands gently cupping her head, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. He pressed slowly into her and Betty moaned and lifted to him, taking him deep inside. He stilled once he was fully inside her and gave her a lingering kiss. When he lifted his head he dragged his body out and then slowly sank back in. She couldn’t stop looking at him, his blue eyes burning into hers. 

“I love you,” she whispered, her arms coming around him, pulling him closer.

“You’re mine,” He gasped, his forehead dropping to hers. “Say it,” he demanded, moving deep inside her.

“I’m yours,” she cried out, her legs lifting, as he pressed deeper. His grip on her hair tightened and he lifted his head again, his eyes needy and stark with desire.

“Promise me,” he said hoarsely. “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Jug,” Betty gasped. “I promise.” She sobbed then, her body beginning to shake.

“No, don’t come yet,” he gasped.

“I don’t think I can hold....” she couldn’t finish as the heat began to uncoil.

“Yes, you can,” Jughead groaned and forced himself to stop moving, even though it almost killed him.

“No, don’t stop,” Betty cried out, desperately lifting against him. 

“Wait, just….” Jugheads words cut short on a growl as he felt her begin to pull on him.

“I can’t,” she sobbed and she clamped hard on him and Jughead gripped her thigh, pressing it wide, opening her more and started to slam into her. She gasped and her nails dug into his back and she didn’t think she could take any more as he moved hard and fast inside her and then to her surprise, her body unraveled again and this release pulled Jughead over the edge as well and he growled low in his throat and stiffened and shuddered against her. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” he gasped against her throat. She was gasping for breath as well and it took them long minutes to regain their wits and he slowly rolled to the side, both groaning at the drag when he moved.

“That was….i don’t….amazing,” she muttered, not able to form any sentences. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing kisses to her mouth. 

“I love you,” he said gruffly. She touched his face, her heart overflowing for him.

“You’re mine,” she whispered. He lifted his wrist and showed her the ragged white strap she had tied there a few weeks prior. She made a mental note to get him a better one.

“I promised I would never take this off,” he reminded her. “I’m completely yours.”

“My Serpent King,” she whispered, touching his lips with her fingers.

“My Queen,” he smiled, kissing her finger tips. Their lips twitched and then they burst into laughter. “God, I’m a cheesy fucker,” he sighed when he managed to stop laughing.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” she giggled. He hugged her close and suddenly realized he didn’t actually care if anyone knew. He loved her, he’d be as cheesy as she wanted.


	10. Serpent Ride

“Jughead!!!!” Betty’s panicked call from the front of the bar had Jughead running from his office to see what was wrong. He found her pacing around the tables of the near empty bar, only a few Serpents lingering around.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“My mother is coming for dinner!” she exclaimed. “Next weekend.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked.

“She called me earlier and said she wants to meet your family and has basically invited herself and my father to dinner on Saturday night.”

“I’m still not following,” Jughead said leaning against the bar. “She wants to meet my dad?”

“No Jughead, she wants to meet the family.”

“My dad.”

“The Serpents are your family too and if she wants to meet the family, then that’s who’ll she’ll meet.”

“Okay Betty,” Jughead started with a laugh. “There is no way your mother is meeting the Serpents. Where the hell would we have a dinner with all the Serpents.”

“Right here,” she said with a smile. “We'll close the bar early and set up a long table and make sure everyone fits.” Jughead raised an eyebrow and Pea and Fangs had stopped playing pool and looked at her like she had lost her mind.

“Ummmm no,” Jughead said casually. 

“Yes,” she frowned, folding her arms across her chest. “I want her to see how wonderful you all are.”

“Come on Jughead,” Toni said from behind the bar with a smirk on her face. “Let’s do it, it sounds like fun.”

“You shut up,” Jughead glared at her. “You’re just agreeing to piss me off.” Toni came out from behind the bar and stood beside Betty, taking her arms across chest stance. 

“Betty wants her mother over for dinner Jughead, are you going to say no and upset her?” she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. If looks could kill, Toni would be dead, Betty thought as she bit back a laugh. She knew the woman was just trying to irk Jughead but she was thankful for the help anyway.

“Please, Juggie, it’s important to me that my mother meets your family, our family,” Betty said pleadingly. He let out a growl and sighed.

“Fine.” 

“Yay,” she cried happily, giving him a hug. “Oh Toni, we have so much to plan and only a week to get ready!” she exclaimed, whirling around to face the bartender. Toni’s eyes widened in surprise and Jughead leaned back on the bar and smirked at her, which caused her to throw the glares this time. 

“Jughead, the Serpents have the worst manners I’ve ever seen,” she sighed in frustration. “My mother is all about manners and proper etiquette and there is none to be had here. I'm going to have to teach them some.”

“Well, we’re bikers,” Jughead said with a shrug. “I’m pretty sure none of the guys will give a fuck about manners.”

“No, we need to teach them some,” Betty insisted. “Call them and tell them to come here.” Toni hid her smile behind her hand and Jughead settled his hands on his hips.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” he asked in a huff.

“Of course not,” Betty insisted. She turned to Toni. “Do you have all the numbers for them? Like cell phones that we could send out a group message?”

“I sure do,” Toni said with a grin.

“Please send a message that I’d like to see them.” Toni grinned at Jughead and went to get her phone.

“For fucks sake,” he muttered.

“No offence Betty,” Pea suddenly said. “But it isn’t possible to teach a bunch of hardened bikers how to suddenly have manners and act proper. They won’t listen to you, not on this. I’m pretty certain they will flat out refuse when you ask them to act different.”

“Oh Pea, there are many ways to get them to do as I ask. I could get this bunch to skin fish,” Betty informed him.

“Why the fuck would we want to skin fish?” Fangs asked in confusion. “Nobody here eats fish. Are you having fish for this dinner?”

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead sighed, lowering his head in his hand. “She's saying she can get them to do whatever she wants, you dumb ass,” he barked.

“I still don’t understand,” Fangs said slowly. “Are we having fish for dinner or not.”

“No Fangs,” Betty sighed. “We aren’t having fish.”

“Good, cause I hate fish,” he informed her. She rolled her eyes and then got them to arrange the tables so they made one long table. With the help of Toni she set it as best she could with what they had at that moment and soon it looked like there was going to be an actual dinner happening. The Serpents started rolling in and soon everyone who could come was present and Betty got them all to sit around the tables. They looked confused but did as she asked. She walked over to the bar and smiled at Toni. 

“Join us please,” she requested. Jughead stayed leaning against the bar and watched as the women walked over to the table. Toni was about to sit and Betty stopped her.

“Now boys, it’s only proper to stand when a woman comes to the table.”

“Why?” Handsome Eddie asked.

“To show respect,” Betty informed him. There was some grumbling around the table as they stood. Betty took a seat and motioned for Toni to do the same.

“Sit,” she said when they continued to stand. “Now,” she said folding her hands in front of her, once they had taken their seats. “My parents is coming for dinner in a week and I expect you all to be here because they want to meet the family. You all need to learn to eat properly without spitting food."

“So we can’t talk while we chew?” someone asked.

“No, you can't,” Betty said with a smile.

“Well, when the hell can we talk then?” another asked.

“When you’re done chewing,” Betty said with a roll of her eyes.

“Well, then Fangs won’t talk at all, cause he shovels food and barely chews between bites,” Pea said laughing.

“Well, we’ll learn to eat slowly.”

“Eat slowly?” Handsome Eddie asked. “If you eat slowly around these guys, you don’t eat.” 

“Let’s worry about etiquette first,” Betty said with a sigh. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” she said as she stood. She paused and they all stared at her. “You also stand when a woman leaves the table,” she informed them. There was another round of grumbling as they all shoved their chairs back and stood.

“This seems like a lot of fucking work,” Fangs grumbled.

“And there won’t be any cursing at dinner,” Betty said calmly. “You can sit back down.”

“But you’re still standing,” Pea said. Betty sighed and sat and they followed suit.

“Now, I’m thinking of having it catered. Probably a nice chicken dinner,” Betty informed them.

“I don’t like chicken,” Handsome Eddie called out.

“Who the hell doesn’t like chicken?” Toni wondered with an eye roll. 

“I don’t like this and I refuse to do it,” someone called out. 

“You will so. My mother is coming and I insist you are all here for this,” she yelled down the table. Jughead did his best to not burst out laughing.

“Why can’t we just be ourselves?” someone else asked. 

“I do want you to be yourselves,” Betty said sweetly. “Just with a little improvement.”

“I’m a fucking biker,” someone else yelled. “This is bullshit.” 

“There is no swearing at the table,” Betty shouted as they all started to grumble. “We will have a nice chicken dinner and my parents will meet you all and then you can go back to being your grumpy old selves, but when she shows up, you will smile, be polite, not swear and you will eat and drink properly. 

“Wait,” Fangs said raising his hand. “Why chicken? Didn’t you say we were having fish?” 

“Oh my God,” Betty exclaimed, shoving her chair back and standing up. Again, all the Serpents stood. She seemed surprised at their actions.

“You said we had to stand when you leave,” someone called.

“I’m not leaving,” she snapped. “Do you see me leaving?”

“I kinda wish you were,” she heard someone mutter. “This is fucking exhausting.”

“I want to cry,” she sighed. “Do you all want to see me cry?” Betty asked.

“No, of course not,” Handsome Eddie said quickly. “Sorry Betty, we’ll try to remember your rules.”

“I don’t want to follow any rules,” someone grumbled.

“I will start screaming if anybody else starts complaining,” Betty threatened angrily. Nobody dared tell her that she already was and they all sat quietly after that and listened to her rules of proper table manners and how to treat a lady. When she was satisfied, she motioned to Toni to stand with her and smiled brightly when they all quietly pushed their chairs back and stood with them. She thanked them and said they could go and walked over to Jughead. He studied her and shook his head.

“You all done de-balling my men?” he asked with a laugh. She frowned at him.

“They all have their balls Jughead, they just might be tucked a little,” she said with a shrug. He burst out laughing and pulled her close for a kiss. She sagged against him when he pulled back and she smiled at him. “Shall we go upstairs so we can pay attention to yours?” she asked with a giggle. 

“Fuck yes,” he growled and shocked her by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” she yelled, smacking him on the back.

“No can do, lady. I need to teach you some manners,” he insisted as he started up the stairs. She blushed and pinched him when all the Serpents cheered and whistled as they disappeared down the hall.

 

Betty woke the next morning, feeling rested and content. Her face was pressed against Jughead’s chest, her leg thrown across his, her arm around his waist. She pressed a kiss to his skin and he stirred, his arm around her tightening.

“Mmmmm, good morning,” he murmured, lifting his head and pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Did you sleep good?” she asked with a happy sigh.

“Best sleep of my life,” Jughead said gruffly as he pulled her fully on top of him. She folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them, smiling down at him.

“How come?” she asked softly.

“Because you love me,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, I do,” Betty said breathlessly. “And you love me.”

“Yes, and apparently you knew this before I told you,” he said with a laugh, and she flushed when she remembered how she had yelled it at his father a few days prior.

“I hoped,” she whispered. Jughead took her face in his hands and pulled her close and she hesitated. 

“Morning breath,” she whispered with a giggle. 

“Don’t care,” he answered and proceeded to kiss the morning breath right out of her. When he finally pulled away she sagged against him. He grinned arrogantly and she rolled her eyes.

“So, what are we doing today?” she asked, laying her head on his chest.

“Let me think about that while I wake up some more,” Jughead said with a yawn. Betty gave him another kiss and climbed off him and stood, grabbing his shirt and putting it on and headed to the bathroom. When she came out, Jughead was in his pajama pants, sitting on the counter and eating an apple. She walked over and stood between his legs and he held the apple to her mouth and she took a bite. She leaned against his leg and chewed while he took another bite as well.

“So, plans? Staying in bed all day? I’m down if that’s what you want to do,” she said as she trailed her hand along his thigh.

“That’s extremely tempting,” he said with a grin. “But I think I want to show you something today.”

“What?” she asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise,” he said with a wink. 

“Well, I need to go home and shower and change my clothes first,” Betty said as she pulled away and went to collect yesterdays articles. “I have no more clean clothes here.”

“Okay, say I pick you up at noon?” he suggested. She agreed and got dressed and after many interrupting kisses, one which literally had them back on the bed, she pushed against him with a laugh and got up.

“Seriously, stop delaying me or I won’t be ready when you come,” she said exasperated.

“Well, I do try to warn you,” he said with a grin.

“God, you’re so nasty,” she laughed, smacking his chest. He laughed and nudged her backside with his foot as she walked away.

“Behave,” she giggled, grabbing her bag.

“No promises,” he called after her as she left his room.

 

Betty had enough time to take a relaxing vanilla scented bath and after she was done, she realized she should have maybe asked Jughead what she should wear. It was a beautiful day out, perfect temperature so she went with a flirty and pretty white sundress with black trim that ended just above the knee. She used her curling iron to put soft waves in her hair and put on subtle but pretty makeup. She had no idea where he was taking her and decided to sex things up a bit and put on a pair of black heels. She giggled to herself, realizing that Jughead had never seen her all dolled up yet. Sundresses, yes, but never like this. He knocked at exactly noon and she smiled as she opened the door. His reaction was worth the effort.

“Holy Jesus,” he breathed as his eyes raked over her. “You look amazing!” 

“Thank you,” she said softly, feeling ridiculous at the blush that she felt heat up her face. She felt nervous when he suddenly frowned.

“What?” 

“Maybe I should have said……no, no it’s fine, we can work with this,” he grinned.

“Work with this?” 

“Come on,” he said with a wink. Betty grabbed her bag and hurried along with him. When they got outside she headed toward the mustang and he stopped her. “Nope, we’re taking the bike.” Betty stopped and looked at the Harley and turned to him.

“Honey, I’m not dressed to get on a Harley. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have changed, or at least put on sensible shoes.”

“You look hot and I didn’t want you to take any of it off. You can still ride in that,” he promised. She paused as he straddled the bike and she made a quick note at how hot he looked on it and then bit her lip nervously.

“I’ve never been on one before,” she said. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise. I won’t go too fast.” He gave her a helmet that she put on and a back pack that she strapped to her back and then held out his hand and she took it and swung her leg over as decently as she could with her skirt and he showed her where to rest her feet. The heels actually help hook to the foot rest and would keep her feet from slipping. “Hold on tight,” he said softly, pulling her arms around his waist. She held on, resting her cheek against his back and he pulled onto the street. Jughead took her through town and soon they were on the highway heading into the country side. 

Betty had never taken the time to explore outside of Riverdale and she had to admit, it was beautiful. They drove for about half an hour before Jughead pulled off the main road onto a gravel path into the trees. He followed it for a while and suddenly they came out of the trees and Jughead stopped the bike. He held out his hand and she steadied herself as she climbed off.

“Wow, Jughead, it’s so beautiful here,” she breathed. They were at the top of some cliffs and the town of Riverdale lay below them. Jughead turned the bike off and put the kick stand in place. She took off her helmet and handed it to him and he put them away. 

“I used to come here all the time when I was younger. I still come here when I need to get away and clear my head.”

“You’ve come up here recently?” she asked with a smile. Jughead got off the bike and walked to the edge of the cliff and Betty grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. “That makes me nervous,” she sighed. “I don’t want you to fall.”

“I guess I shouldn’t tell you about the time I dropped my phone and shimmied down the side to get it,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh God,” she gasped, pulling him even further away. He laughed and turned around and gave her a hug, which of course led to a kiss because she just couldn’t seem to keep her lips off of his. When she managed to let go of him, he walked to the bike and settled against the seat, his legs braced and his arms folded across his chest.

“I haven’t really come up here in a while. Haven’t really needed to clear my head as of late,” he said with a smile.

“Why is that?” she asked, walking over to him.

“I didn’t really want to clear out what was in it,” he said softly as he reached for her waist and pulled her close. She leaned against him and smiled at him, biting her lip.

“What’s in it?” she asked, leaning her forehead on his.

“You,” he said softly. “Always you.” Betty pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth and his arms went around her and he held her close. “I feel like you’re my destiny,” he breathed against her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes serious. “I know it seems early to say something like that, but I swear I’ve been in love with your since the moment you opened your mouth and yelled at me. Of course I had no idea what the hell it was I was feeling because I’d literally never looked at a woman and had both my stomach clench and my heart squeeze at the same time and I just knew I wanted to be near you, so, like a jackass, I cuffed you because I just wanted you and I wanted to know what the hell I was feeling and the more time went on, the more I felt it until you were just in every part of my mind and heart and…”

“Stop,” Betty murmured. “Stop.” He looked so vulnerable and almost terrified to reveal so much and her heart was pounding so hard, she felt dizzy. “I love you Jughead,” she whispered. He took her face and kissed her, a deep sensual kiss that had her pressing against him, whimpering into his mouth. Her hands moved and pushed his jacket off his shoulder and she wondered for a moment how on earth he could wear the heavy leather in the summer warmth and then the thought fled her mind when his mouth moved to her neck and sucked her skin. She wanted to feel more of him and her hands moved under his shirt and roamed over his skin. 

“You going to take advantage of me in the great outdoors?” he teased against her ear as her nails raked over his stomach. His intake of breath told her that he didn’t mind in the least. She leaned back and smirked at him, pulling his shirt up and he smiled and pulled it off. She bit her lip as she looked at him, her hand moving over his skin, tracing tattoos and ridges of muscle.

“How do you stay in such good shape,” she asked almost breathlessly. “Your body is amazing.”

“Push ups, sit ups,” he said with a shrug. “Work in the bike shop is heavy sometimes. I’m not exactly a body builder,” he laughed.

“Oh, this is much better,” she insisted. “Lean and strong and hard.”

“Hard, huh?” he asked with a grin. Betty smiled and moved her hand down over the front of his jeans. 

“Not completely, but it has potential,” she said slyly. He let out a groan and she smiled and dipped her head and placed a kiss on his shoulder. She suddenly felt bold and naughty and her mouth moved down a little lower, her tongue trailing down the center of his chest, she continued down as her hand moved to undo his belt and he grabbed her hand. She straightened and looked at him.

“Don’t do that,” he said, even as he swallowed. “You’re way to precious to be kneeling in the dirt giving me head.” Betty rubbed her hand against him again and smiled when she felt him twitch. 

“I’m not kneeling in the dirt, it’s soft grassy moss and I kinda got to liking how you taste the other night and I want to do it again,” she breathed against his mouth. He could only manage a groan in response. Betty slowly moved down his body again and was soon kneeling in the grass, smiling up at him.

“Jesus, do you have any idea how amazing you look right now? Like a god damn queen in all her finery kneeling at my feet. Honestly Betty, I don’t feel worthy of this,” Jughead said softly, the heat and lust in his eyes making the moisture pool between her legs. She winked and undid his belt and jeans and he lifted slightly as she slowly pulled them down. His hand gripped the seat under him and the other grabbed the handle bar and she slowly ran her hand over the hard length in his boxers. She pulled the underwear down and he sprang free, moisture already coating the tip. She leaned in and swiped her tongue across it and his muttered _fuck_ made her smile against him.

Betty wrapped her hand around him and stroked gently while she teased to top with her tongue, still not an expert, but learning quickly what he liked. She took the tip in her mouth and his hand found its way into her hair, gripping it and she wondered briefly what it looked like if she was too look at a picture. Hot sexy Jughead, shirtless and resting against his bike with her in her pretty dress and high heels kneeling in front of him and slowly taking him in her mouth. The image made her core clench and she whimpered, wrapping her tongue around him as she took him deep. 

“Oh my god,” he groaned, his head falling back as her head bobbed up and down, pausing occasionally to hold him in the back of her throat. Betty felt powerful, seductive, like she had him completely at her mercy and it only made her want to give him as much pleasure as she could, to watch him fall apart for her. She released him from her mouth and spread kisses across the parts of his thighs that were uncovered and across his abdomen, her tongue tracing the lines and grooves of his muscle, dragging along the deep V, her fingertips tickling his skin. She gripped his hips and took him in her mouth again, tugging him deep and his hand fisted in her hair, pulling slightly as he watched her move up and down.

“Fuck Betty,” he groaned, his hips bucking into her mouth. She let go, her hand moving over him and she held his gaze as she dragged her tongue from the base to tip and he hissed out a breath. “Betty, I’m close,” he warned with a gasp. She smiled and swirled her tongue around him.

“Are you going to come for me Jughead?” she asked, the sultry look she shot him making him curse a string of filth that had her blushing even as she took him deep again. 

“Fuck that feels good, baby I’m about to blow here,” he groaned. “That pretty little mouth of yours is gonna kill me,” he said as he trembled under her hands.

“Let me taste you Jughead,” she said as she stroked him with her hand. “You taste so good,” she breathed just as she took him deep again and he lost it, emptying into the back of her throat before he could even take a breath to warn her. 

“Fuck,” he growled, holding her head and thrusting into her mouth, simply unable to hold back. She didn’t release him until he finished, taking everything from him until he sagged against the bike, taking shuddering gasps. “Holy shit,” he breathed, staring down at her as she slowly pulled her mouth off him, leaving a gentle kiss on the tip. He helped her up and she stood between his legs, his hands gripping her waist as he tried to catch his breath. “God damn,” he muttered. “Who are you and what have you done with my sweet little shy girlfriend.”

“She went on vacation for the afternoon,” Betty said with a smirk, even as she blushed and he couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face at that. He stood and adjusted his pants but kept them unbuttoned.

“Get on the bike,” he ordered with a smirk. “Facing the back end.” Betty felt herself get hot all over at the way his eyes raked over her and she felt herself trembling with anticipation as she took his hand to steady herself and climbed backwards on the bike, taking perch at the front of the seat. He straddled the back of the seat, facing her.

“It’s not going to fall over, is it?” she asked quickly, looking a little worried. 

“Don’t worry. The kickstand is sturdy and my feet are on the ground and helping hold it steady. Your feet though, I want on these foot rests,” he ordered, and she lifted them and hooked her heel on the edges of the foot rest to anchor them. Jughead ran his hands over her legs from her calf to thigh as he leaned in to kiss her. “I think it’s my turn to make _you_ lose _your_ mind,” he promised heatedly. His tongue swept across her lips, tasting and teasing but not making enough contact for a deep kiss. His hands came up and brushed over her breasts and she shivered, arching slightly into his touch. He sat back and smiled at her.

“Unbutton your dress,” he said gruffly and she felt a little wildness unleash inside her at his orders. He watched and she bit her lip while she held his gaze, slowly undoing the buttons. His eyes dropped to watch the skin being revealed as she worked her way down. When she was finished, the dress hung like a cape and the look in his eyes made her clench. He lifted his hands and cupped her breasts, his thumbs stroking over her already puckered nipples through the lace and up to her shoulders, pushing the straps down her arms and letting the dress fall behind her on the bike. “Lay back and grab the handle bars,” he ordered again. She did as he asked, watching him through hooded eyes.

“Like this, your majesty?” she teased, arching her back and spreading her legs.

“Fucking hell,” he gasped, his voice sounding like he was getting strangled. She saw his throat work as he swallowed, his eyes raking slowly over her body. “This is like a god damned fantasy come true.”

“What fantasy is that?” she asked, letting go with one hand and brushing it slowly down her body to rest between her legs. She could feel the heat through her panties and she bit her lip to keep from groaning.

“A beautiful woman in killer heels spread over my bike, just waiting for me to fuck her,” he said, his eyes filled with lust.

“You’ve dreamt of that a while, have you?” she asked, her hand moving to dance her fingers along the hem of her panties.

“Since the night I met you,” he said as he watched her hand dip slightly into her panties. “Fuck, what are you doing?” he groaned.

“You’ve never wanted another woman on your bike?” she asked curiously. He shook his head, his eyes locked on her hand that was slipping further into the lace panties. She slipped her fingers into her folds and let out a moan. She was drenched for him and she needed him. She watched his face as she stroked herself and he moved his hand and grabbed the edge of the lace and pulled it aside so he could see. Betty pulled her hand away and he frowned and then let out a frustrated groan when she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean. 

“Seriously, how can you stroke yourself and then lick your fingers clean, which by the way is the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, and blush all at the same time?” He wanted to know.

“Jughead?” she whispered.

“What?” he asked gruffly.

“Put your tongue inside me.”

“Fuck.”

Jughead had no idea what had gotten into her and where this side of her suddenly came from but he didn’t care, he had never been so turned on in all his life. He was already rock hard again and he wanted nothing more than to do exactly what she asked. He grabbed the panties and didn’t bother with pulling them down, he simply ripped them off.

“Hey, those were new,” she laughed.

“I’ll fucking buy you new ones,” he growled, looking down at her glistening and slick heat. He touched her and she wept over his fingers and he stroked her gently and then slid two fingers deep inside her and she jerked and let out ragged moan, lifting to his touch. Jughead watched her face as her eyes drifted shut and she bit her lip in pleasure. He looked down to her core and pulled his fingers out and sank them back in. Her body clutched at him, pulling him deeper as she tightened her muscles and he let out another curse, having to hold back from burying his cock inside her. 

“Jug,” she moaned, squirming as she clutched the handle bars of the bike, her legs falling even further apart. “I want your tongue,” she begged. “Please.” He bent over her and with his free hand pulled the lace of her bra down and fastened his mouth over her nipple, sucking her deep in his mouth. She let out a cry, her back arching as he licked and sucked, moving back and forth as his fingers stroked in and out of her. “Between my legs dammit,” she groaned, twisting up into his fingers. Jughead pulled up and looked down at her, her face flushed and glazed with lust, her breasts heaving, the nipples wet and puckered from his mouth, his fingers buried deep inside her.

"Yesterday you were trying to teach the Serpents manners and now you're ordering me to put my tongue inside you," he said with a groan. “Holy shit, you’re so fucking hot right now,” he gasped, barely able to comprehend how the fuck she was his. She only groaned and bucked into his fingers. Jughead shifted back a little so he could lean down and roughly licked his tongue over her clit. He was rewarded with a muttering of _fucks_ and he decided this was his favorite song and he wanted to record her cursing in ecstasy. 

“Oh god, just like that,” she moaned as he licked at her, flicking his tongue against her clit over and over, as he pressed his fingers into her. She was starting to shake and he knew she was going to come soon. 

“Fuck, you taste good,” he growled against her, sucking at her folds as she strained against his mouth. He pulled his fingers out and pressed his tongue inside her and she let out a sob at the slick slide as he pressed deep.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she panted, bucking against him. She let go of the handle bar with one hand and gripped his hair, holding him to her as he fucked her with his tongue. She could feel herself hanging on the edge and when he moved his tongue back to her clit and pressed his fingers back inside she let out a long cry. His fingers curled and his mouth latched and sucked her clit and she fell apart in a sobbing panting mess and he groaned as she flooded his mouth, his tongue catching every drop like a man starved. He gentled his touch and slowly brought her down, her body shaking and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

Betty finally managed to regain her senses and opened her eyes and fuck if the way Jughead was looking at her didn’t make her hot all over again. She glanced down and saw his rock hard erection pushing out of his undone jeans and she suddenly wanted it buried inside her. Sitting up, she wrapped her hand around him without warning and swallowed his grunt with a bruising kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth. 

“I want you,” she said against his mouth, biting his lip and tugging on it. Jughead gripped her hips and kissed her hard. Deep and dirty, sucking on her tongue, his hands wandering up to squeeze her breasts and she wiggled against him as her hand stroked him. He pulled back, his breathing harsh, his eyes almost black with desire. 

“Turn around,” he said gruffly. She let out a breath and felt the moisture pool again at the thought of him taking her in such a primitive way. She managed, on shaky legs and with his help, to turn around so her back was against his chest. “Grab the handle bars and lift that ass,” he growled. She whimpered and did as he asked, arching her back and lifting herself off the seat. She kept her heels on the ground, thankful that her long legs allowed for it because she didn’t think she could hold herself on the foot rests. 

Jughead’s eyes roamed over her, her smooth back, the curve of her ass, her core dripping for him, her long legs and felt himself get even harder. Fucking hell, she was stunning. He moved his hand over her, down her spine and over her backside, between her legs, his fingers sliding into her again and she ground back against him with a groan. 

“Please Jughead, not your fingers,” she pleaded, even as she clenched her walls around them. 

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded, leaning down and dragging his tongue over her back. 

“Your cock, inside me,” she gasped. “I need it.” Jughead pulled his fingers out and adjusted his jeans so he was free and pulled her back as he slid deep inside her without a warning. “Oh my god,” she cried out, pushing back against him. 

“Shit, you’re so tight like this,” he gasped, pulling out and thrusting back in. Her back arched and he groaned as her walls tightened even more and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He looked down between them and almost came then and there as he watched himself disappear inside her, her body grabbing at him. He shifted and pulled her up, his hand grabbing onto her hair and moving it aside to suck the side of her neck as he thrust into her. Her hands gripped the handlebars, her knuckles white as she held on tight, pressing back against him, meeting his thrust. She had never felt pleasure like this as he seemed to reach every deep space inside her, hitting spots that made her head spin and her eyes roll back in her head.

“Harder Jug,” she groaned, bringing one hand back to grab onto his neck as he sucked at hers. “Fuck me harder.” 

“Damn your dirty mouth,” he gasped against her ear, slamming harder into her, his hand tugging her hair, pulling her head back. He slid the other down her front between her legs and rubbed her clit, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. 

“Fuck, yes,” she gasped as she felt herself splinter apart. Jughead felt her tighten on him and groaned when she clamped down, yelling his name into the air as she fell forward, grabbing the handlebars as her orgasm slammed through her, triggering his own. He didn’t think he had ever come this hard in his life as he poured into her, falling against her back and hoping with his last coherent thought that his bike stayed standing as he completely lost his mind. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered against her back as he tried to get his breath back, feeling like all his bones had turned to butter and he could barely feel his legs. He felt her shaking against him and he lifted off her, hoping he wasn’t pressing her too hard against the front of his bike. She couldn’t seem to calm down and he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her up as he slipped out of her, holding her against his chest. He moved his hand up to cup her face and felt her cheek wet with tears. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, wiping them away.

“Yes,” she whispered, leaning back against him. He grabbed her dress that was hanging off the bike and winced at the dirty stain on the skirt and gently wrapped it around her front as he cradled her back against his chest. “I love you,” she said after a while, her fingers lacing through his. 

“I love you too,” he said against her ear, before leaving a soft kiss on it.

“That was really amazing,” she sighed. “I had no idea it could be like that,” she whispered in awe.

“I didn’t either,” he admitted, still feeling weak.

“Really?” she asked.

“Seriously. Any sex I’ve ever had before this, before you, was pretty basic vanilla. I’ve certainly never done anything like this and i’ve never wanted to,” Jughead said softly, pressing soft kisses to her jawline. “And may I also say, the mouth of yours can do more than just sass. Holy shit Betts, where the fuck did all that come from?” he said with a chuckle. 

“I have no idea,” she said, and true to form, started to blush and he started to laugh.

“I can’t believe, after all the dirty shit you said, you’re now blushing,” he teased. 

“Shut up,” she said, pinching his leg. “You bring the naughty out in me.”

“Mmmmm, well I liked it,” he murmured against her neck. 

“I need to get up, I feel nasty and sticky and how the hell are we going to clean up?” she asked with a sigh. “And I have no underwear.” 

“Sorry,” he laughed as he helped her un-straddle the bike. She stumbled a little, her legs still feeling weak and the heels definitely not helping. 

“I’m gonna feel this for a bloody week,” she groaned, the ache in her thighs prominent. 

“Wanna go again?” he teased as he adjusted his jeans. 

“God, no. After last night and this, I think I’m good for a month,” she sighed.

“Shit, I hope not,” he laughed. “I’m pretty sure I can’t stay away from you that long. Not after finding out there’s so much naughty hiding inside you.” She laughed and adjusted her bra and slipped her dress back on, buttoning it back up. There was no saving the panties and she glared at him and tucked them in the side pocket of the backpack to throw out at home. He opened the bag and pulled out a towel and water bottle. He wet the towel and took her hand and pulled her close, lifting her dress and gently cleaned her. 

“Wow, you totally planned this,” she laughed as she buried her red face in his neck. She knew she was being silly after what they had just done, but every time Jughead took the time to clean her after they made love, the intimacy of it made her blush.

“I had hoped,” he said with a smile. When he finished, he pulled on his shirt and handed her another bottle of water that she opened and took a long drink from.

“Thirsty work,” she said with a wink when she was done. He laughed and shook his head and pulled her in for a long hug. God, he loved her. 

“You hungry?” he asked.

“Starved, actually,” she admitted. They got back on the bike and headed back into town and when Jughead pulled up in front of the restaurant they had been in the other day, Betty gripped his waist and shook her head. 

“Jughead, we stole food here the other day,” she exclaimed when he turned the bike off. “And these people hate us.”

“I don’t give a fuck. I stole the food and it was amazing and I want another sandwich,” he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and tried to calm herself and refused to think about the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear as they headed inside. Turns out, the staff was more than happy to serve them and by the time they were seated, were getting smiles all around. She wondered if maybe not everyone on the North Side had such a low opinion of the Serpents. She also noticed that quite a few ladies were openly staring at Jughead and had to muster her best frown to scare them off. Jughead of course noticed and winked at her, his foot nudging hers under the table. 

“I’m about ready to slap a bitch,” she muttered in annoyance. 

“Betts?” he said gently. She looked at him and saw the warmth in his eyes. “I see only you.” 

She smiled happily and bit into her sandwich. He was right, it was delicious.


	11. Serpent Family

Jughead leaned against the bar sipping on his beer and watched Betty and Toni discuss where to put the table for the dinner that would be taking place the following day and he smiled. He was still not convinced it was a good idea to invite the Coopers to the bar to meet the Serpents, but Betty was determined that her parents meet her other family. SweetPea had refused after her little training session and only when she promised she would put a table in the corner of the bar by the pool tables where he could put up his feet every day did he cooperate. It was a manipulation on Pea’s part because Jughead knew he would have done anything Betty asked, but he knew how to get his way too and the twinkle in Betty’s eye told Jughead that she knew exactly what Pea was doing. 

“What do you think, Jughead?” she asked with that cute look of concentration on her face. 

“I think whatever you guys decide will be just fine,” he said with a shrug, refraining from telling her that he didn’t really care how the table was set. She walked over to him and he put his beer down and wrapped his arms around her. “Hi,” he said softly as he dipped his head to kiss her.

“Hi baby,” she said with a smile when he pulled back. “Are you still leery about this whole idea?” He just shrugged and she sighed. “I promise it will all go well. I just want my parents to know that the Serpents are not the horrible people that this town makes them out to be.”

“I know,” he smiled. “And I love you for it. You have a heart of gold, Betts.”

“Hey, ummmm, Betty?” She turned at the hesitant voice and smiled at the nervous Serpent standing in front of her.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering….well, I told my wife about this dinner and she got real excited and wanted to go buy a dress to wear and ahh….i told her I didn’t know if we could bring wives and she, ummm, well she told me to ask if she could attend as well.”

“Oh my goodness, of course she can come,” Betty exclaimed, pulling away from Jughead. “I feel terrible now that I didn’t tell the guys and ladies that they could bring their partners. That’s alright, isn’t it Jug?” she asked, turning back to him.

“Yes, of course,” he said quickly. 

“Nice,” the man said. “We haven’t gone out for a while and she’s real excited.”

“Toni,” Betty called to get her attention. She came over, looking over the sheet she had that had the catering details. “Can you text all the guys and let them know they can bring their partners?”

“Oh yeah, I guess we should have thought of that sooner. But then the table will be too small,” she said with a frown. 

“Well, we’ll use all the tables then and we’ll put them kind of in a U shape?”

“Yeah, good idea,” Toni said smiling and they walked off together talking between themselves. Pea wandered over and stood next to Jughead.

“So, I guess it will be a bit of a party then?” he asked with a small smile. 

“Seems so,” Jughead chuckled. 

“We’ve never actually done anything like this,” Pea said. “Having a big get together with wives and girlfriends and such. Why have we never done that?”

“I guess we never thought of that,” Jughead said with a shrug. 

“You’ve never had a huge Serpent get together?” Betty asked in surprise as she walked over, having over heard the statement.

“Well, we’ve had meetings and things, but never with partners or anything like that.” Jughead explained. Betty chewed her lip for a minute and seemed lost in thought.

“How often do these couples actually get to enjoy a night on the town?” she asked curiously.

“I don’t know, I don’t pay attention to anyone’s home life unless there is trouble,” Jughead said with a shrug.

“Well, I can say that most of us don’t go out on the town at all. There isn’t a whole lot to do on the Southside for entertainment and nobody wants us on the northside so we just stick close to home, come here when we want an evening out,” Pea explained.

“Toni,” Betty yelled loudly and the woman came running. Betty turned to her and grabbed her arms. “We have SO MUCH to do and plan before tomorrow,” she exclaimed.

“What? We already planned everything,” Toni said, looking confused.

“Well, we have some more to do, follow me,” she ordered and they disappeared into the back room.

“What do you think she’s doing now,” Pea asked with a laugh.

“I don’t know,” Jughead said, a warm glint in his eye. “But I have a feeling, this party suddenly became about the Serpents having a good time and not about impressing her mother.”

 

When Jughead walked into the Whyte Wyrm the following afternoon he was stunned. Betty and Toni, with the help of SweetPea and Fangs had transformed the place into something that resembled an upscale restaurant. The tables were all together in a large U shape and there were tables clothes covering the entire thing. The flowers were strategically placed equal distances apart and there was a long buffet set up in the middle of it. The floor was so clean it was shining and he wondered how the hell they had managed that. There were strings of tiny lights hanging from the ceiling and candles all over the place. 

“Wow,” he said, completely impressed. Betty looked up from where she adjusting some flowers and smiled at him. “This is amazing. I have to say, your mom is going to be impressed.”

“Well,” Betty said with a smile as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. “I’m more hoping the Serpents wives and partners are impressed. If nobody goes on fancy dates, I’m happy to organize a massive group date for them.”

“You did this so the Serpents would have somewhere fancy to bring their women?” he asked with a smile.

“I want everyone to have a good time,” she said with a blush at his warm look.

“You’re amazing, you know that? I’m slightly embarrassed that I’ve never organized something that the guys could bring their girls too and vise versa.”

“I think Fangs is bringing Kevin,” she said with a smile.

“They still fooling around?” 

“They like to say that, but I think it’s more than that,” Betty said with a laugh. “Also, can you make sure the Serpents wear their jackets? I want them to be themselves.”

“Sure love,” he said softly. She flushed at the endearment and leaned in to give him a kiss.

The catering company arrived a couple of hours later, servers and all. Jughead had insisted on paying and argued until he won when Betty tried to pay for half. She was extremely pleased that servers came with the food.

“I think it’s about time the Serpents were treated like the important one,” she said happily. Jughead just shook his head, still wrapping his head around the whole thing. Toni showed up and ordered Betty upstairs to get ready while she took care of the last minute details. She herself was dressed in a beautiful floor length black flowy dress and Betty gushed over how great she looked.

“You look Beautiful Toni,” Jughead said with a smile. 

“I feel freaking amazing,” Toni said with a laugh. “I know you wanted us to wear our jackets Betty, but the guys can keep theirs. Tonight, I wanted to be like you.”

“Did you at least bring it?” Betty asked. 

“Yes, it’s here.”

“Okay, come upstairs with me, I want to show you the outfit I picked out and then you can get to it.” 

The girls disappeared upstairs and Jughead, having already showered and made himself presentable in his finery of black jeans and leather, grabbed himself a beer and settled on the barstool. He figured the white shirt he had chosen instead of flannel was as good as it was going to get. A while later Toni came back down and grinned at him and he raised an eyebrow. She just laughed and set about lighting candles.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh Jughead, she is going to fucking knock your socks off.” Was all she said. The Serpents started showing up a while later and Jughead honestly felt like laughing. While they had all done their best to bath and make themselves presentable, it was like putting a bunch of bulls into a china shop. He was suddenly very thankful that they had brought dates because they were scrambling to keep things from getting knocked over. They basically had to tell the jackets how to stand and move around all the finery. His father showed up, no date and made his way over to him. 

“You have quite the girl, Jughead,” he said with a smile as he took it all in. “I don’t think the Serpents have ever had such a party.”

“No, they haven’t and she knew that. I thought it was about her mother at first but this is about us for her. She wants to show us off and she wants the guys and ladies to have a good time.”

“Hang on to that one,” FP said with a smile as he wandered off to talk to some old friends. SweetPea, sans date, came over and leaned against the bar next to Jughead.

“Looks kinda nuts in here,” he said with a laugh. “How Betty pulled this off is beyond me. She really went all out.”

“Yeah, I honestly have no idea what she has planned besides dinner. Her and Toni haven’t said a word.” All the strung lights suddenly lit up and the lights dimmed and the place took on a romantic hue.

“I should have worked harder to find a date,” Pea said as he looked around. Jughead looked around the place at the faces of his people and the even his roughest men were smiling, mostly at the excitement on their partner’s faces. Some had really gone all out. “Hey Jug,” Pea said in a slow voice that seemed almost in awe.

“Hmmm?”

“Stairs.” Jughead looked at him in confusion and then shifted his gaze to the stairs and he swore his heart stopped. Betty was coming down slowly, her eyes locked on his. She wore a tight red dress that clung to her body, ending mid thigh. Her long legs seeming like they went on for miles ended in a pair of black heels. As hot as all that looked, it was the jacket that had him swallow around the lump in his throat. He had no idea where she got it, and its feminine cut made it sit perfectly against her; Betty was wearing a black leather Serpent jacket. The last few stairs at the bottom of the landing faced away from him and he saw his very own emblem on the back of her Jacket as she came down them and turned to walk toward him. A hush fell over the crowd as they watched her and he never felt more proud in all his life.

“Hi,” she said softly, a faint blush on her cheeks at the heated look in his eyes.

“You look amazing,” he blurted, wanting desperately to just carry her right back upstairs and get her naked.

“Thank you,” she said shyly. “Do you like the jacket?”

“It’s amazing. Where did you get it?” 

“Toni helped me,” Betty smiled. “I ordered the jacket and then we put the Serpent patches on.”

“You want to wear our name?” he asked softly.

“Of course I do. The Serpents are family and I love you and I don’t care who knows it,” she insisted. He grinned and pulled her close for a kiss. 

“Just so you know, I plan on peeling that dress off you later,” he growled in her ear when he pulled back. She giggled and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“I can’t wait,” she whispered.

“Betty, your parents just pulled up,” Pea called who was keeping watch at the door.

“Alright, everyone find a seat please,” she said with a smile, pulling away from Jughead. He had to smile at how they hurried to do ask she asked. They walked to the door and after one more glance to make sure everything looked right and everyone was seated, Betty and Jughead stepped outside.

“Hi,” Betty said happily as her parents walked up to the door. She hugged them both and her mother raised an eyebrow at her outfit. 

“Isn’t that a bit much for a family dinner?” she asked with a frown. 

“You look lovely too mom,” Betty said with a smile. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude. It just seems like almost fancy and party all at the same time. Also, why are we here? It’s a bar.”

“Well, this is the bar Jughead owns and this is where you’ll meet his family,” Betty said. Jughead took her hand and gave a squeeze. Despite how crazy it all seemed to him, the fact that she had done all this, and gone to such lengths and invited every single person who he did consider family meant more than he could even explain. They walked toward the entrance and when they got there, Jughead pulled the door opened and stepped back while they walked inside.

“Oh my goodness,” Alice exclaimed in surprise when she took in the room. “What is all this?” she asked, turning to Betty.

“Well, you wanted to meet Jughead’s family. This is his family. These are the Serpents.” Alice looked around in surprise and shook her head.

“I was thinking more like, his parents,” she said, sounding a little overwhelmed. Betty could tell she was getting nervous, as everyone was looking at her and nobody was saying a word.

“FP, can you come here for a minute?” Betty called out. Jughead’s father stood from his seat and walked over. “This is Jughead’s father. His mother and sister couldn’t make it tonight.” FP held out his hand and Hal shook it with a smile and then Alice's, who couldn’t seem to pull her eyes from all the leather jackets sitting in a room that was decked out like it was something for the upper class of Riverdale. Once she got over her initial shock, she led her to the table where they were set up to sit next to her and Jughead. To Alice’s surprise, as she arrived at her seat, all the men pushed their chair back and stood. Jughead smiled and squeezed Betty’s hand and nodded his approval to his men. Betty’s eyes stung with tears and she squeezed back with her hand, smiling up at him.

They sat and Betty signaled the servers to start. She was thrilled with the looks on all the Serpents faces as the wait staff started bringing the food around.

“Shall we start introducing ourselves?” Betty asked with a smile. They started with SweetPea who sat on the other side of Jughead and made their way around the super long U shaped set up. When they got to Handsome Eddie, Alice just stared for a moment, not reacting.

“I’m sorry, did you say your name was Handsome Eddie?” she asked in surprise.

“Yes ma’am, that’s what everyone calls me.”

“Oh sweetie, they’ve all been lying to you I’m afraid,” Alice said, the ever truthful one. There was a moment of still silence and then Handsome Eddie burst out laughing.

“I know. I’m ugly as sin, but I think they’re afraid to tell me,” he said with a wink. Then to Betty’s shock, her mother started laughing with him. Jughead put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, leaning his head down to hers.

“I love you so much, Betty Cooper,” he whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him, forgetting the laughter and chatter going on around her.

“Why?” she whispered, her eyes full of happiness.

“Because of what you did here. Nobody but you could have brought us all together like this for a good time and I’m embarrassed ive never thought to have a big get together.”

“Well, sometimes it takes a woman,” Betty said smiling. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and she had to work hard not to melt into him.

“Hey, no making out at the table,” Fangs yelled down the table when he noticed Betty and Jughead.

“Fangs, shut up or I’ll make them pull out the fish,” Betty threatened. Jughead started laughing and everyone looked at Fangs in confusion.

“I don’t like fish,” he mumbled.

“Well no shit,” someone yelled. “That’s why Kevin is sitting beside you.”

“Oh my god! Enough you guys,” Jughead yelled. Poor Alice Cooper looked like she wanted to faint. There was nothing to be done about the roar of laughter around the table. 

“Well, this is quite the rowdy bunch, isn’t it,” Alice said, leaning close to Betty.

“Yeah, they know how to have a good time,” Betty said with a smile. “So what do you think?” she asked softly. “This is his family mom. The people who have stood by his side all these years. They have become my family too and I love them all.” Alice studied her for a moment.

“Even that Handsome Eddie fellow?” she asked with a sigh. 

“Especially him,” Betty said with a grin. Alice only nodded in response.

“I need to use the ladies room,” her mother said, standing to her feet. She jumped in surprise when all the men quickly pushed their chairs back and stood to their feet. “What on earth?” she exclaimed.

“Your daughter attempted to teach us manners, ma’am,” SweetPea said. “This was the only part that stuck, I’m afraid,” he added with a grimace.

“Oh, well that’s lovely,” Alice said with a smile. “Would you care to show me where the washroom is young man?” Pea nodded and to Betty’s surprise, held out his arm for her mother to rest her hand on. They walked off and she shot Jughead a look of surprise.

“We aren’t complete Neanderthals,” he said with a smirk. The rest of the dinner went smoothly and when it was over and the servers had cleared the tables, Betty got some of the men to push the tables back. Everyone stood and watched and she stood in the middle of the room.

“Alright, I just wanted to say thank you guys all for being so lovely during dinner. My mother was very impressed with your manners,” she said with a grateful laugh. She turned and looked at Alice. “But mom, that was so you could relax a little and loosen up and meet the family. Now, we’ll show you what it’s really like when the Serpents get together and have a party. Jughead has given me permission to say this and to also add to not expect it again for quite some time but; the bar is open, drinks are on the house and let’s dance!” she yelled and right on cue, Toni flicked on the jukebox and the cheers drowned out the music as the Serpents let down their guard and started the party, Serpent style.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Jughead said with a sigh when Betty walked over to him as he leaned against the bar.

“Probably,” she grinned. “Anyone here we should watch when it comes to drinking too much?” 

“No really, but I’m sure if it’s free they will take the opportunity to get rip roaring drunk. Do we have designated drivers?” he asked.

“Yes, Toni, Kevin and Mary, one of the wives.” Jughead shifted and pulled her between his legs and leaned down to kiss her and this time she didn’t care and wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him back eagerly.

“Mmmmm,” he groaned when she pulled away, his breathing harsh. “I don’t suppose we could sneak away right now,” he whispered in her ear, his hand sliding over her backside. 

“Nope, we have guests,” she said with a grin as she pulled away with a sexy wink. He groaned at her saucy strut as she sauntered away with a backwards glance.

“Hey Jughead,” Hal Cooper said with a friendly smile as he walked up to him. “This is a great bar.”

“Thank you sir. It’s not usually so spectacular looking though,” Jughead said with a laugh. “But Betty has cleaned it up some since she’s been around.”

“I was wondering if it would be weird if I asked to see your bike shop? I’ve always wanted to get a bike, but my wife won’t let me,” Hal said laughing.

“Not weird at all,” Jughead grinned. “Follow me.” Jughead led him out a side door which had a long hallway that connected the two businesses. He opened the door and led the man into the shop.

“Wow, this is impressive,” Hal said as he looked around. There were various bikes sitting around the large shop in various states of completion. He walked over to one that appeared quite old. “What’s this one?”

“That is a 1941 Harley Davidson FL Knucklehead,” Jughead said with a grin. “My baby. It’s taken me forever to find parts but I’m getting closer to the end.”

“No way,” Hal said, clearly impressed. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait till it’s finished. Take it out on the road. Betty actually helped me find the authentic seat for it,” Jughead said with a smile. Hal turned to look at him.

“Speaking of Betty,” he began.

“Uh oh,” Jughead said with a chuckle. “Is this the old, you hurt my daughter I’ll hurt you talk? Cause I can assure you Mr. Cooper, I won’t hurt her.”

“You really love her, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I really do,” Jughead said quietly. “She’s amazing.”

“I can tell you’re a good man, Jughead. Despite what folks say around town. I understand that you’ve come from hard times and had to do certain things to protect yourself. I don’t fault you for it. Those are good people in there, no matter how they all got to this point. I understand people trying to survive.”

“Thank you sir, that means a lot.”

“You’ve got a great family Jughead, I know Betty will be safe with you, with them.”

“Absolutely.”

 

Betty downed her shot of tequila and laughed and waved her hand when Toni was about to pour another. 

“Oh my god, no. I won’t be able to walk if I keep this up. I’m well on my way to drunk," she said. "Can you put the snacks and cheeses and things out on the back table? I want to make sure people keep their stomachs full so they don’t get too trashed,” Betty laughed.

“Sure thing and speaking of well on your way to drunk, so is your mom,” Toni smirked, nodding her head to the dance floor. Betty turned and her eyes widened at Alice Cooper dancing up a storm with none other than Handsome Eddie. 

“She’s not on her way, she’s got to be drunk,” Betty exclaimed.

“Or she’s just finally loosening up a little,” Toni grinned. A woman walked up to Betty then and held out her hand. Betty smiled and shook it.

“My name is Amy, I’m married to Simon? The tall Serpent with the missing finger.”

“Ah, yes, what can I do for you?”

“Nothing,” the woman smiled. “I just wanted to say thank you for tonight. Me and Simon haven’t gone out in a really long time and we certainly can’t afford anything fancy and this has been really wonderful.” 

“Oh,” Betty breathed. “You’re so welcome. I’m glad you’re having a good time.” Betty surprised her by giving her a quick hug. 

“Simon was right,” Amy said happily. “You really are the sweetest girl. Well he says girl, but clearly you’re a woman,” she quickly corrected. Betty waved her hand and shook her head.

“No worries,” she laughed. The woman went back to her husband and Betty turned to find Kevin next to her. “Hey you,” she smiled. “Having a good time?”

“Yes, it’s amazing. These guys know how to party,” he laughed, lifting his beer in salute to Fangs who at the moment was in a pissing contest in the form of an arm wrestle with Pea. Betty gasped and grabbed his arm.

“Kevin, what’s this?” she exclaimed, lifting his wrist.

“Um, well I may or may not have been cuffed by a Serpent again,” he said with a shrug and a laugh.

“So you’re not just fooling around?” Betty said with a coy smile.

“Nah, we’re seeing where this goes and while we do that, he says I need to wear this,” Kevin laughed. “Serpents are possessive.”

“Yes, they are,” Betty said, her eyes on Jughead who had just come back into the bar with her father. He caught her eye and winked and she bit her lip and pulled away from the bar. “Excuse me, Kevin,” she said softly as she held Jughead’s gaze and walked across the bar to the stairs. 

Jughead watched Betty slowly climb the stairs, her eyes locked with his, the sultry look she was sending him making his body clench. She winked and pursed her lips in a kiss before she disappeared down the hall. Jughead excused himself and hurried across the bar and took the stairs two at a time.

When he opened the door to his room she was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, her lip pulled between her teeth, her fingers playing with the strap of her dress. The jacket forgotten on the floor. He closed the door and slowly walked over to her. He said nothing as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her suddenly and she giggled as he deposited her on the counter.

“You know,” she said, her voice soft and sexy. “This is the exact place where you kissed me the first time.” Jughead’s hands moved up her legs, sliding under her skirt.

“I wanted you so bad,” he said gruffly, ducking his head and kissing her jaw. “You were so beautiful wearing my clothes, and yet, all I wanted to do was take them off.” His hands were teasing along her thigh and she let out a whimper.

“I wanted you too,” she confessed, tilting her head as his mouth moved down her neck. “You were so sexy and hard and arousing, and you still are,” she breathed. Jughead took her mouth and she moaned as his tongue slid inside, stroking against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, kissing him hungrily. “Mmmm, you taste good Jug,” she breathed.

“You said that the first time too,” he said with a grin, his mouth brushing teasingly over hers.

“Well you do, you taste so good,” she murmured, her mouth moving to his ear, her tongue stroking his earlobe. “I’ve been thinking about tasting you all evening,” she whispered. “Also, I’m a little drunk.”

“I can work with a little drunk. Shit,” he groaned, his hands moving up between her legs and he growled. “Fuck.” She wasn’t wearing panties. 

“The dress is too tight,” she said with a giggle that turned into a moan when his fingers dipped between her legs.

“Fuck me, you’re so wet,” he gasped.

“I want you Jug, now,” she demanded, moving against his fingers, her hands moving to shove his jacket off and didn’t bother with the buttons of his shirt, just pulled it over his head. As soon as it was free his mouth covered hers and his hands moved to fumble open his belt and jeans. He pulled himself free, pushed her skirt up, spread her thighs and on her sighed _yes!_ slid inside her. “Oh god,” she groaned at the stretch. “That feels good.”

“You always feel good,” he gasped, pulling out and thrusting back in. She didn’t let him go slow, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him into her, writhing against him. Jughead braced a hand on the cupboard behind her, and used the other to spread her thigh and took her mouth in a dirty kiss as he rocked in and out of her. It took only minutes and he reached between them to stroke her and she came with a cry, her hand tugging on his hair and he tumbled after her, spilling into her with a loud groan. He held her tightly as they came down, they breathing getting more steady.

“That was fantastic,” she said with a satisfied sigh. Jughead chuckled and kissed her neck where his face was still buried.

“You’re a naughty minx, you know that?” he teased. She pinched his side and he shrugged away with a laugh. 

“Lets clean up and go back to the party before we’re missed and you can take your time with me later,” she purred in his ear. He squeezed her waist and growled in response.

“You can count on it,” he promised and she kissed him in response. He pulled away after a while and they made a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up and headed back downstairs.

They stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down into the bar and Jughead grinned. The Serpents were doing the old ‘crushing cans against the foreheads’ and Alice Cooper was cheering them on.

“You know Betty, I had no idea your mom was such a party animal,” he laughed.

“God, she probably took some tequila shots. She did that last Christmas and we almost had to tie her up so she wouldn’t go streaking. She of course denied everything the next day and went on as if nothing happened.”

“Think we’re making a good impression?” he asked.

“You already did at dinner, so I think you’re good. And if she started shooting tequila, you know she was having a good time.” She started down the stairs and he took her hand and tugged her back, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her again, his mouth moving slowly and gently over hers. 

“I love you,” he said when he pulled away. She smiled and touched his face.

“I know,” she spoke softly. “I love you too, Jughead.” He rested his forehead on hers and she slipped her arms around his waist. “I know how much you want to go back to the room, but we have guests baby and I promise you can have all the fun you want with me when they all go home,” she said with a smile.

“I just want to hold you,” he said softly, nudging her nose. “Well, maybe a little fun, but I really just want to hold you close.” Betty sighed, holding him tighter. That sounded amazing and she wanted it more than she wanted to go back to the party. He finally pulled away and took her hand and led her down the stairs.

“Jughead, come here, show these sissies how it’s done,” Fangs called out, his forehead already red from crushing cans. Betty winced.

“Oh no, Jughead is too sweet and gentle to do something like that,” she insisted.

“The hell I am,” he retorted, grabbing a can of beer and chugging the contents. 

“Yes you are, last week you cried during a kitten chow commercial,” she informed everyone. Jughead finished the beer and lowered the can with a glare.

“I had something in my eye!” he yelled. “And I clearly remember telling you that.” He proved that he was indeed, not sweet and gentle by holding her gaze and crushing the can in one smooth hit. She giggled and he rolled his eyes, realizing she was teasing him. Betty left them to their weird contest and went to the bar where Toni was about to pour her mother another shot.

“No, she’s done,” Betty said with a smile, sitting next to her mother. “How drunk are you?” she asked with a laugh.

“Oh not that drunk. I only had 3,” her mother informed her.

“In Alice land, that’s more than enough. Toni, get her a water and then let someone else behind there. You need to do some dancing with me,” Betty grinned. Toni gladly did as she asked and soon they were burning up the dance floor. She caught Jughead’s eye where he was playing pool with her father and swayed her lips seductively in his direction. She saw him clench his jaw and giggled, sending him a teasing pout. He laughed out loud when she blushed as he wrapped his hand around his pool cue and made a rather blatant sex gesture. She was suddenly desperate to go back upstairs.

Around one in the morning, the designated drivers started getting people home. Everyone gushed to her that she knew how to throw a great party. Her father hadn’t had anything to drink and had to keep a steady hand on a very tipsy Alice as they got ready to leave. Betty and Jughead walked them to the door and Alice turned and smiled at them.

"Any grandkids you two give me will not be allowed anywhere near that man Handsome Eddie. He drank from the bloody fish tank and i'm pretty sure he swallowed a gold fish. Anyone who does that is not right in the head!" she declared. Betty started to laugh and Jughead shook Hal’s hand.

"Betty, although i'm not exactly thrilled that you're basically part of a gang and wearing their name and jacket, I know these are good people and I want you to know that I support you and you found yourself a good man," Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks mom," Betty said happily.

“We had a great time,” Hal said with a smile. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome sir,” Jughead said with a nod. “It was all her though,” he motioned to Betty. She hugged her parents and they left with smiles on their faces.

“You hear that Jughead?” Betty said with a smile. “My mother wants grand children.”

“Well, we better start practicing on how to make those,” he said with a grin. Betty laughed and they walked back to the bar. By 2am, they could finally lock the doors and they turned and surveyed the damage. “Well, it’s not bad, considering,” Jughead said laughing.

“Well, I don’t care at all right now, I need to get out of these heels and dress,” Betty sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Jughead made sure everything was turned off and they headed up to his room. Once inside, Betty went to wash off her makeup and slipped into one of Jughead’s t-shirts and went to climb into bed. He joined her a few minutes later, having just kept his boxers on. She immediately rolled into his arms and he held her close, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“Hey Betts,” he murmured, his fingers rubbing up and down her side.

“Hmmmm?”

“I would love to wake up with you every morning.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah……do you want to move in here with me?” he asked softly. Betty lifted up on her elbow and looked at him.

“Really?” she asked in surprise.

“I was thinking we could knock down the wall between this and the apartment next door that’s been empty for a year and we could make a bigger place. I mean, if you want,” he said quickly, suddenly looking vulnerable.

“I would love to,” she whispered happily. Jughead grinned and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her deep and hard. She straddled his waist and moved against him.

“Are you very tired?” she asked breathlessly.

“I’m never too tired for you,” Jughead said, his heart in his eyes. She let out a happy laugh and soon the only sounds filling the room were moans of pleasure.


	12. Serpent Life, Serpent Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter
> 
> there are a couple of time jumps....

Betty walked into the shop looking for Jughead and found him squatting beside his bike he was restoring and she leaned against the work bench and watched him a while. They had been together 6 months now and she still felt butterflies every time she looked at him. He was so sexy, it hurt. He was playing around with something on the front wheel and reached up to the handle bar to turn it. She followed the line of his arm, taking in the muscle tone that played along it, the colorful tattoos, his hand, the fingers that had brought her so much pleasure the night before. He turned his head and noticed her standing there and smiled. That’s what she loved most about him. Every single time he saw her, no matter what kind of mood he was in, he always smiled.

“Hey you,” he said softly, pushing himself to a standing position and grabbing the rag that hung from his back pocket and wiped his hands. He walked over and bent down and gave her a gentle kiss.

“Hi Jug, how’s things going with the bike?”

“Good, just working out some kinks,” he said nuzzling her cheek.

“Kinks, huh?” she giggled when his hands slid under her shirt to caress her skin.

“Mmhmm, all sorts of dirty ones,” he murmured against her jawline.

“Behave,” she said with a smirk which he proceeded to kiss right off her lips. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him and sank into the kiss, figuring she had a minute to spare, so why not let him make her weak in the knees. Long moments later he finally pulled back and she rested her head under his chin and snuggled close. “You always feel so good, even when you’re all sweaty,” she sighed.

“You didn’t mind me sweaty last night,” he teased, his mouth once again moving to trail over her cheek, down her neck.

“Stop it,” she sighed. “It’s too dirty in here for a romp.” He leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

“I specifically remember you, just last week, coming in here and telling me you needed a good fuck and proceeding to bend over this very work bench.”

“Okay, that’s not what happened,” she glared. “I came in here and told you I was hungry and you decided I meant for sex and by the time you were done your shameful teasing and orgasm denial I was yelling at you to fuck me already and then _you_ bent me over the work bench.”

“Same difference,” he shrugged with a grin. She rolled her eyes and shoved him away with a laugh.

“You’re such an ass,” she muttered. “Anyway, how would you feel if I told you that we no longer have to get sweaty in my cramped little apartment?”

“Well, I’d be very happy because that would mean that our apartment here is finally finished,” Jughead said hopefully. 

“You would be right,” she said in excitement. 

“Oh my god, finally,” he breathed, picking her up and turning in circles as he hugged her tight. Betty laughed and hugged him back. She was as relieved as he was because when he had asked her to move in and suggested renovating and turning two units into one, they had no idea what an undertaking that would be. Jughead had to move in with her while it got done and it took 2 months when Archie could finally get his crew in to do the renovation.

“Well, let’s go have a look, shall we?” she suggested with a grin, pulling back and taking his hand. They headed into the bar and up the stairs to their new home. Betty hadn’t let Jughead in for the last two weeks while she had the painting and decorating done and she was excited and anxious to show him what she had done. He moved to open the door and she touched his hand. He paused and looked at her.

“Thank you for being patient with me and not peeking while I had this place finished. I know it was hard for you but I really wanted to surprise you,” she said.

“It’s not all pink and purple, is it?” he asked with a grimace. Betty laughed and hugged him.

“No, I promise no pink or purple anywhere.” Betty opened the door and Jughead stepped in and let out a whistle.

“Wow,” he breathed. “This is amazing.” She was right, there was nothing frilly about the place. It looked industrial and old world all rolled into one. From the dark hardwood floors, to the brick gas fireplace, to the wood beams and brick accent wall, to the exposed pipes and ducting, the place was magnificent. The kitchen was a lot larger, with a large island. There was a dining table now and a larger sitting area that had a couple of chairs now to match the new couch and there was no bed in the front room. They now had a bed room. With a large king sized bed. He smirked when they walked in and saw it and she rolled her eyes when she saw what he was thinking. 

“Later, goof,” she laughed. There was a large walk in closet and an ensuite with a huge soaker tub and beautiful tiled glass shower. Double sink vanity because according to Betty, the key to a good relationship, was your own sink in the bathroom. There was also a second smaller room which could serve as a second bedroom, but at the moment it was done into a small office which was perfect for Betty because she had found work writing for an online magazine and she worked from home. He couldn’t be more proud of her. There was also a tiny laundry room that also served as a guest washroom. The entire apartment was done in dark wood and brick and creams colors. It was stunning and he suddenly felt much like he’d thought his men looked the night of the Serpent party. Like a bull in a china shop.

“Betty, this is beautiful,” he said when they got back to the living room. “Seems really out of place above this old bar.”

“Well, it’s our home and I wanted it too look great and be somewhere we could escape to and shut the world away."

“Well, we can certainly do that,” he agreed. “Have you noticed how well the sound proofing worked?” 

“Oh my gosh, yes. At first I thought you were insane ripping up floor boards to put sound proofing insulation in and insulating all the interior walls, but when the bar is hopping and loud with the music, you can’t hear a thing in here.”

“And you don’t mind living above a bar?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

“Not at all,” she said happily. “Lots of people live above their businesses and in New York, there is literally housing units above every business downtown if it’s not all commercial.”

“So, I was thinking then, maybe, if we ever get to the point where we want to have kids….”

“Kids?” Betty asked laughing. “Babe, its been 6 months, and I know we have this tendency to do everything stupidly fast, but I’m not ready for any kids at the moment.”

“I know,” he said laughing with her. “I didn’t mean like I wanted to get right on it, but, if that was ever to happen, planned or unplanned, maybe we could do the entire floor. There are still rooms across the hall that aren’t used for anything but storage. We could turn this entire floor into one large apartment.”

“Well, that does sound lovely but I think I’ve had enough of renovations to last me a lifetime. If we did that, we’d once again be ripping into this outer wall into the hallway and all this work would be for nothing. What we could do, is renovate them as they are now, and rent them out. We could make a profit and someone could have a home,” Betty suggested. “And as for any future babies,” she added, running her hands over his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck. “If you were to knock me up, your majesty, you can buy me a house with a white picket fence, because I’m not raising any child above a bar.”

“Well alright,” Jughead said with a grin as he began to walk back towards the new bedroom. “I’ll buy you a house and I’ll stay here. Wouldn’t want this place to go to waste,” he teased.

“That’s not nice,” she breathed when his mouth dropped to her neck. 

“Who said I was nice?” he murmured as he finally reached the bed. He gave her a gentle push and she fell back on the new sheets and grinned up at him.

“Well, right now, I prefer naughty,” she said with a sultry smile. He dropped down on top of her and kissed the breath right out of her. When he pulled away she studied him.

“Seriously though, Jug, I know it seems way to damn early to even say this, but what if we did get pregnant. You would be okay with that?”

“Yes,” he said with a smile. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Betty shrugged and played with the collar of his shirt. 

“I don’t know, does it fit your biker image?” she asked with a laugh.

“Betty, a lot of the Serpents have kids,” Jughead said laughing with her. “That would only grow the family, but I will say, a white picket fence might fuck the image up a bit, so how about black wrought iron instead of white picket?”

“Okay,” she giggled when his tongue teased her pulse point. She didn’t do much talking after that as he proceeded to break in the new bed with her.

 

///////////////////////////////

 

Betty sat and twirled her ponytail holder around her finger as she tried to decide what wording to use for her article she was writing. She was writing about life in a small town and she wasn’t sure how to go about it. Does she just write about literal life for people in a small town, or does she write about her life, the problems in the town she lived in, the gang/motorcycle club, it all seemed to much at the moment and she pushed away from the desk to take a breather. 

She padded into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She looked around as she drank it and smiled. They had lived in the renovated apartment for 6 months already and she had been with Jughead for a year and it just kept getting better and better. She loved him more than she knew it was possible to love someone and he was still as wonderful and sweet as ever. 

Things were also slowly changing in the small town. They were beginning to realize that more of the north side considered the Serpents friendly than it appeared at first. They just chose to remain quiet about it for fear of being ridiculed, but more and more people were starting to speak in defence of them when they were blamed for things. Jughead’s investment with Andrews Construction had been a huge help for the company and as a result, Archie had offered Jughead a chance to buy in and own a 25% share and Jughead had decided to take him up on his offer. Oddly, it got them more work because it turned out, after hiring several Serpents, that they did excellent work and they were suddenly expanding beyond Riverdale and doing out of town jobs.

Jughead’s own bike shop had also doubled in size and now included vintage car restoration. He was getting work from out of state as his reputation in fine work grew. Betty smiled and slipped on her flats and went in search of her sexy boyfriend. She suddenly had a mad urge to kiss him till he lost his breath. He was downstairs behind the bar, chatting on the phone and still, after a year, her heart fluttered when his face lit up when he saw her. She walked over and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side while he finished his phone call.

“Who was that?” she asked when he disconnected.

“Archie, he and V are heading to Paris next week for a month. Long overdue vacation he said.”

“Are they taking Ella?” Betty already missed the sweet little 4 month old Ella who had her mother’s temper and her father’s red hair.

“Nanny and all,” Jughead laughed.

“Well, good for them. They need a vacation I guess. Me, I just need my man to bring me upstairs and cuddle with me,” Betty said, leaving a kiss on his chin.

“Well, I was actually hoping I could take you for a ride,” he said with a smile.

“Well, that’s usually where our cuddling leads,” she smirked. Jughead burst into laughter and gave her a squeeze. 

“I mean in one of the cars I’m working on,” he explained.

“Oh alright, I’ll wait till later,” she said with a promising look. “Let me just grab my coat. I think I left it in the back room yesterday.” Betty headed down the back hall and opened the door and froze in shock. “Oh my god!!!” she exclaimed and quickly closed the door in embarrassment. Jughead came down the hall at her shout. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. He reached for the door knob and Betty grabbed his hand and shook her head.

“No, you don’t want to do that,” she said quickly and he frowned at her and pushed the door open and it took him a minute to realize just what he was looking at.

“What the fuck?” he gasped in bewilderment as he looked at SweetPea and Toni hurriedly righting their clothes. “Out front, now!” he ordered, his face furious. 

“Jug,” Betty said softly, placing a hand on his arm as he stalked to the bar. He said nothing, just stood with his hands on his hips and waited for the two embarrassed workers to come to the front. They came around the corner looking quite sheepish and embarrassed.

“Explain why the fuck you were just all over each other half naked.”

“Jesus Jughead, really? We need to explain what we were doing?” Toni asked with a raised eyebrow. “I figure it was pretty obvious.”

“Okay, then explain why you were doing it,” he barked.

“Seriously man?” Pea growled. Jughead looked at Toni, waiting for her to say something. She folded her arms across her chest and matched his glare.

“I thought you were gay,” he stated.

“Bi-sexual,” both Toni and Betty snapped.

“You haven’t been with any dude since we had our lapse in sanity at 15,” he insisted.

“For God’s sake Jughead, yes I have,” Toni yelled. “I don’t exactly tell you who I’m screwing,” she snapped.

“Who you’re…..” His voice trailed off and he pointed a finger at Pea. “No, this is not happening.”

“Little too late for that order,” Pea laughed and Betty sighed, wishing he’d at least be chill enough to not fucking brag about it. “Why the fuck do you care anyway?” he asked. “She’s 25, she can sleep with whoever she wants.”

“She’s my sister!” Jughead barked. 

“Okay, while technically that isn’t true, I do understand the bond, dude, again, she’s 25, she can do what she wants,” Pea insisted. He turned to look at Toni. “A little help here?” he said with an impatient gesture. Toni sighed and stepped up to Jughead.

“Jug, sweetie, we aren’t just screwing around, okay? Not that it’s any of your business, but I really care about him. We aren’t just fucking and it didn’t start out that way either. I started to like him more than just a friend, I took a chance and kissed him one night and it went from there. He even took me on a proper date and everything. We didn’t just hop in the sack.” Jughead looked from her to Pea and back to her again.

“Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me?” he said angrily. 

“Because we knew you’d react weird,” she sighed. She stopped closer to Pea and laced her fingers through his and he tugged her into his side. Jughead stood and stared at them for a while and it slowly sank in that his right hand man was dating his ‘sister’ and he sighed.

“Don’t keep shit from me,” he snapped and grabbed Betty’s hand and pulled her along with him to the shop.

“Congratulations,” she called back happily.

“Thank you,” Toni yelled back with a laugh. They entered the shop and Jughead turned to look at her.

“Did you know about them?” he asked suspiciously.

“No,” she laughed and when he squinted at her. “I swear to god, I didn’t know,” she insisted. “Why does it bother you so much?”

“It doesn’t,” he sighed. “Well, now that I know they aren’t just fucking,” he added.

“And so what if they were?” Betty asked curiously.

“Because shit like that always ends badly and I saw her get fucked over by Cheryl and it took her a fucking year to get over it,” Jughead snapped. “Seriously, Betty, she was a mess.”

“Well, Pea knows you think of Toni as your sister, Jughead, I don’t think he would have just jumped into anything casual for fear of getting his ass kicked, or his legs broken,” Betty teased. Jughead looked at her and let out a laugh and brushed his hand over his face.

“I don’t like them keeping secrets either,” he admitted. “It fucks with trust. And how are they going on dates and I don’t know about this? Someone would have told me.”

“Well, it’s Toni and Pea, two Serpents who always hang around each other, nobody probably thought anything of it,” Betty said with a shrug. “Now how about that ride you promised me,” she suggested, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Alright,” he sighed, throwing Pea and Toni from his brain for the moment, hoping to god that having seen them basically screwing would leave his mind soon. It was gross. He walked over to a beautifully restored car and she ran her hand over the hood, admiring the lines and shine of vehicle.

“What’s this?” she asked, always interested in what he was working on.

“This is a 1970 Cadillac Deville,” he said with a proud smile. 

“It’s amazing,” she breathed. “The mint green color is weirdly perfect.”

“Well, we finished her off today and I just need to take her for a spin to make sure everything runs smoothly. So my lady,” Jughead said with a smile, holding open the passenger door. “Would you care to go for a spin?”

“I would love to, good sir,” Betty said as she fluttered her eye lashes and took his hand. He laughed as she picked up the skirt of her sundress and sat herself all lady like into the front seat. He couldn’t help it and had to lean down to kiss her before he closed the door. He grabbed the garage door opener, hitting the button as he climbed into the driver’s seat and soon the car roared to life.

“Wow,” she said, clearly impressed. Jughead pulled out of the shop and they headed down the road. The sun was starting to set and she smiled at Jughead.

“Let’s go to where you took me when we went with your bike. I bet the view of the town is beautiful at night.”

“It is,” he informed her and headed in that direction. When they got there, he turned the car off and set the radio to music and turned it down low. Betty scooted across the seat and tucked into his side. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

“What would you think about when you used to come here?” she asked quietly, laying her head on his shoulder and gazing out over the lights of Riverdale.

“A lot of things. If people would always hate me, if they would always be afraid of me. I wondered if I’d ever find someone that I actually loved and wanted to have in my life more than a month. If I would ever have a family.”

“And now?” she asked softly, threading her fingers through his. He turned to look at her in the fading light and she held her breath at the tender love in his eyes.

“You’ve changed a lot in my life,” he said gruffly. “I love you and I will always want you with me. You make everything better. When I have thoughts of family, I see you, I see kids, I even see your white picket fence, but I’m still putting up an iron one,” he added with a twinkle in his eyes. “We’ve been together a year now, it’s not still too early to talk about this stuff, is it?” he teased. She bit her lip and shook her head.

“How many kids are you thinking?” she asked with a smile.

“I don’t know, I never thought that far,” he admitted with a shrug. 

“And you want these children with me?” 

“Well, since I don’t want you out of my life, I would say yes because any other woman might get jealous with you hanging around while she’s having my kids,” Jughead teased. Betty laughed and kissed his neck.

“Do you have a time frame for these children?” she said against his skin.

“No,” he chuckled and then grunted when she bit his earlobe. “It doesn’t matter when, as long as you make them.”

“Make them? You’re so poetic,” Betty giggled. “Well, that’s a conversation for another day,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I’d like to enjoy my sexy man a little longer before we’re chasing little ones around.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jughead smiled. Betty leaned back and turned to look in the back seat.

“So,” she said with a grin. “How many people you think lost their virginity in the back seat of this thing?” He laughed and pulled the rear view mirror down and scanned the area. 

“I hope at least one because otherwise that would be a waste of a perfectly good seat,” he smirked. Betty bit her lip, her eyes taking on a gleam and she scrambled back and to his surprised climbed into the back seat. “What are you doing?” he laughed. Betty wrapped her arms around him from the back and leaned down to his ear.

“I feel like getting frisky,” she breathed, her tongue flicking over his ear. He turned his head and she kissed him, all tongue and heat and he groaned, twisting his body and letting her pull him over the seat. “Gotta love big cars,” she said slyly as he shifted and she found herself laying against the seat with him laying over her, nestled between her legs.

“Damn woman, I had no idea the day I met you that you were such a naughty little shit,” he groaned when she pressed up against him. His mouth lowered to her neck and she tilted her head back to give him access.

“I didn’t know I was either,” she sighed, wrapping her legs around him. “You bring it out of me.” He lifted his head and took her mouth in a thorough kiss, his hand moving down her leg and slowly back up. Betty pulled on his shirt and he leaned up and pulled it over his head before bracing on his hands and lowering his head to kiss her again. Her hands moved over his skin and she whimpered into his kiss.

“You know,” he murmured against her mouth. “We probably shouldn’t do this in here; it is a client’s car after all.”

“We’ll clean it,” she gasped when he bit her jaw.

“We’ve already lost our virginity,” he teased, his tongue trailing along her neck down to her wildly fluttering pulse where he latched on and sucked gently.

“Well, you know, we’ll just make sure,” she giggled. He laughed against her skin, his tongue trailing along her collar bone and down to the swell of her breast peeking out from her sundress. She could feel him hard and aroused and she pressed against him, trying to ease the ache at her core. He pulled away suddenly and she frowned at him, trying to pull him back. Jughead just grinned and sat back against the seat, pulling her up and over him so she straddled his lap. Betty rested her hands on his shoulders and moved against him. His hands moved to her back and he grabbed the zipper of her dress and holding her gaze, he slowly pulled it down.

“You’re very handsome,” she whispered, her eyes roaming over his face and he smiled. He still made her heart race when she looked at him and she wondered if it would ever change. She had heard that over time the racing heart and aching from mere looks and constant want eased and was replaced by deep love and trust and just a need to be together no matter what and she hoped that wasn’t true. She couldn’t imagine looking at his face and not having her heart flutter, or start pounding in her chest when he looked at her the way he was looking right now.

Jughead’s hands came up her arms and he slowly lowered the straps of her dress and it fell and pooled around her waist. She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and let it fall between them and she smiled at the breath he let out as he gazed at her. His hands came up her sides and he gently cupped her breasts and she saw his eyes darken in the dim light of the car. It was almost completely dark but the moon was bright and she could still see the emotions that played across his face. She let out a whimper when his thumbs brushed over her nipples and she arched her back, her eyes fluttering closed. He leaned in and ran his tongue over one and she pressed closer and let out a moan when he took it in his mouth and suckled. 

Betty ran her hands into his hair and moved against him, trying to ease the ache between her legs as he moved to her other breast and licked over it. She took his face in her hands and lifted it, pressing her mouth to his, giving him her tongue and he spent minutes just kissing her, deeply, thoroughly until they were gasping for breath, his hands in her hair, his hips moving against hers.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his lips pressing soft kisses to hers, teasing and tasting, flicking his tongue into her mouth and retreating. They were lazy wet kisses and she was beginning to tremble with need and ache with desire. Betty reached down and fumbled with his belt and pants until she could reach in and wrap her hand around him. He was hard and pulsing in her hand and his head fell back against the seat, his eyes closing and a gasp leaving his lips. She let go to pull at his pants and he lifted slightly so she could slip them down a little and free him. 

Jughead opened his eyes and watched her as she reached under her skirt and pulled her panties aside and lined herself up over him and his breath left him in a slow groan as she slowly sank down on him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her forehead lowered to his as she moved slowly on him. Their mouths met in breathless kisses, clinging and parting, tongues flickering lightly, moans mingling and breath colliding. Jughead’s hands moved to her hips, helping her rise and fall on him.

“I am so in love with you,” he breathed against her mouth. 

“I love you,” she whimpered back, the dark intense look in his eyes making her tremble. “You feel so good,’ she moaned, her movements becoming a little more urgent. Jughead pressed his mouth more firmly over hers, deepening the teasing kisses, their mouths fusing together as if terrified to be apart. Desperate, drugging, tongue stroking kisses that left them reeling and straining for release. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight and wet,” he groaned when they parted for a second. She dove back in, her tongue wrestling with his as his hands gripped her tighter. Their gasps and moans filling the car as they moved together. He moved one hand between her legs, his fingers circling her clit and she shuddered, moving faster. His hips thrust back to match her movements and she let out a ragged groan as he hit spots deep inside her that made her head spin. “Baby, come for me,” he gasped, feeling himself start to lose control. “Please,” he begged, trying to hang on as he rubbed his fingers more firmly on her.

“Jug,” she moaned, pressing her forehead to his, moving her body up and down on him, feeling herself start to tighten. 

“Yes, that’s it,” he groaned when he felt the fluttering start. “Let go, love,” he demanded as he ducked his head and tugged a nipple in his mouth. She fell apart, her body gripping him like a vise and his head fell back and he thrust up into her and released in a rush, her name falling from his lips as he pushed up into her, holding her to him while he emptied himself. “Fuck.” Betty sank against him, shaking and digging her nails into his skin. His hand moved into her hair and he held her gently as they tried to calm down.

“That was amazing. How can a quickie in the back of a car be so amazing?” she wondered out loud as she ran her hands up his arms, still wanting to feel his skin

“Because you’re amazing,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”

“I hope not,” she said softly. They sat quietly for long minutes, their bodies calm and still fused together, the soft music floating around them. After a while she lifted off him and they fixed their clothes and stayed cuddling in the back seat. “Can we just stay here a while?” she asked softly.

“Yes,” he said softly, holding her tighter.

“Jughead?”

“Hmmmm?’

“I really love you,” she whispered.

“I really love _you_ ,” he replied, the smile in his voice.

“I’m also really glad you wanted to keep me.”

“You sure were mad about it,” he teased, his hand lightly stroking her back.

“I mostly just liked arguing with you,” she smiled. “Even though I wanted you to ask me properly, it made me really hot that you claimed me.”

“Betty,” he gasped. “What would your lady friends say?” he teased.

“Don’t tell them,” she giggled. Jughead lifted her chin and pressed his mouth to hers. She sighed into his mouth and lost herself once again in his kiss.

 

////////////////////////////////////

 

Betty sat and looked at the test in her hand. Her hand was trembling and she couldn’t contain the smile that stretched across her face. It was their two year anniversary since they met and she had a romantic evening planned in front of the fireplace and this would just make it so much better. It wasn’t planned at all but she knew he would be thrilled. They were going to have a baby. It was the most wonderful surprise and present she could give him and she had suspected it for a couple of weeks already and had only gotten around to getting a test that day. She loved him so much and she couldn’t wait to tell him.

 

Jughead paused outside the apartment door and reached into his pocket. His hand shook a little as he pulled out the small velvet box and opened it to glance at the contents. The square shaped diamond sparkled up at him and a smile stretched across his face. It was two years to the day that he had put his cuff on her and it was time for him to put a different band on her for people to see she was his. He knew she had planned a romantic evening and he had been carrying the ring around for two weeks, waiting for today to come. He loved her so much and he couldn’t wait to ask her.

 

Later that night, with the fire burning beside them, the ring sparkling on her finger as her hand wove through his hair, he pressed kisses and murmured words of love and excitement across her still flat stomach and she decided there was nothing better than her Serpent life with her Serpent love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's another fic coming to a close. I have so enjoyed writing this and making people laugh. I hope you enjoyed reading it :) I will see you in my next fic.... Famous Last Words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! follow me on Tumblr at lazydaizies


End file.
